Lost in Love
by maaaiara
Summary: Quando Bella Swan resolve seduzir Edward Cullen, o que acontece? TODOS HUMANOS.
1. Prólogo

_- Bella, Bella... – Ela começou a falar enquanto envolvia seus braços em volta de minha cintura. – Você gosta dele, não é?  
- Sim, mas... – Eu tentei falar inutilmente.  
- E você quer ficar com ele, não é?  
- Sim, você sabe que eu quero, mas...  
- E nós temos que convir que meu irmão é "hot"! – Ela gargalhou quando disse isso. – E já que você o ama e toda essa baboseira... Você precisa seduzi-lo!_

Quando Bella Swan resolve seduzir Edward Cullen, o que acontece?

* * *

**N/A:**

**Só umas observações que eu esqueci de colocar:  
*Todos são humanos  
*Jasper e Rosalie são irmãos gêmeos, e namoram Alice e Emmett respectivamente.  
*Eu vou narrar tanto na visão da Bella, quanto na do Edward em momentos alternados, ok?  
*A fic já está pronta, então assim que eu passar para o Microsoft Office, eu coloco aqui, ou seja, até semana que vem todos os capítulos estarão disponíveis.****  
*Essa fic foi feita pela Bruna, e ela está em uma comunidade do Orkut, e eu estou somente passando para o . Quem quiser a fic na comunidade, entre em:**

_./Main#?cmm=48992052&tid=5259519029737570041&na=1&nst=1_


	2. O Plano de Alice

**Capítulo 1 – O Plano de Alice.**

Eu ainda estava em estado de choque por meu pai ter me deixado passar dois meses INTEIROS na casa dos Cullen, enquanto Carlisle e Esme estavam viajando. Pra falar a verdade eu tinha a enorme suspeita de que tinham drogado Charlie, porque ele nunca deixaria uma coisa dessas acontecer... Ou deixaria?

- Não dá pra acreditar que isso aconteceu de verdade! – Eu falei para Alice que dava pulinhos de alegria em minha frente.

- É claro aconteceu! – Ela se virou e seus olhos dourados se fixaram em mim. – E o melhor de tudo é que Edward vai estar lá também!

Eu tentei conter a surpresa, enquanto meus olhos se arregalavam. Fazia mais de três anos que eu não o via, e não sabia se estava preparada para isso ainda.  
Quero dizer, eu era apaixonada por ele desde os quinze anos. E agora, com dezoito eu podia garantir que eu ainda era, mesmo que tenha ficado tanto tempo longe dele, pois ele fora estudar música na França.

- Isso não vai dar certo Ali... – Eu falei, sentindo a animação dar lugar a desesperação. – Você sabe que eu... Bem... Você sabe o que eu sinto por ele!

Alice abriu um sorriso radiante. E eu juro que fiquei com medo. Normalmente quando ela dá esses sorrisinhos, significa que ela está armando alguma coisa. E eu não queria nem pensar no que ela estava tramando.

- Bella, Bella... – Ela começou a falar enquanto envolvia seus braços em volta de minha cintura. – Você gosta dele, não é?

- Sim, mas... – Eu tentei falar inutilmente.

- E você quer ficar com ele, não é?

- Sim, você sabe que eu quero, mas...

- E nós temos que convir que meu irmão é _"hot"_! – Ela gargalhou quando disse isso. – E já que você o ama e toda essa baboseira... Você precisa seduzi-lo!

Nessa hora eu juro que comecei a rir. Eu, Isabella Swan, seduzindo o Deus Grego, Edward Cullen? Só podia ser uma piada.

- A vamos lá, Bella! – Seu rosto se contraiu um pouco, quando ela voltou a falar. – Você sabe que as coisas mudaram muito desde que você tinha quinze anos!

Nessa parte, eu tinha que admitir, ela estava certa. Eu havia mudado muito. Porque com quinze anos, eu era meio gordinha e não tinha curvas nenhuma. Eu usava óculos e aparelho. E eu não tinha exatamente equilíbrio para andar em linha reta por mais de dois segundos.

E agora, bem... Agora eu não podia negar para mim mesma, eu havia emagrecido. E eu tinha curvas e até mesmo um pouco de peitos, coisa que eu nem sonhava em ter. Eu não usava mais aparelho, nem óculos. E eu tomei aulas de dança suficientes, obrigada por Alice, para recuperar uma parte de meu equilíbrio.

- Bela, por Deus! Meu irmão vai enlouquecer quando vir você! – Seu sorriso foi brilhante, quando ela continuou. – Ele era seu melhor amigo quando foi embora para a França. Quando voltar, vocês ainda serão amigos. É só dar um empurrãozinho e eu aposto que ele vai estar lambendo o chão em que você pisa.

- Alice você me dá medo. – Eu murmurei. – Eu estou com pena de Jasper, só de pensar em você o manipulando desse jeito.

- Eu não o manipulo, Bells! – Seu sorriso não falhou nem um segundo. – Eu e Jasper nos amamos, e eu só dou uma "forcinha" para que continue sendo assim! – Ela deu uma piscadela e suspirou. – Agora tudo o que precisamos é de uma ajudinha de Rose, e umas boas compras, pra botar o plano em prática!

- Rosalie vai também? – Eu perguntei surpresa, ignorando a parte dolorosa sobre compras. Rose e eu não éramos melhores amigas, mas também nos dávamos bem.

- É claro que vai. – Ela respondeu sorrindo. – Emmett não ia ficar longe dela. Você sabe como ele é meio tarado.

Eu suspirei resignada, certa de que nada que eu fizesse ia impedir Alice de pôr seu plano em prática.

E eu só tinha certeza de uma coisa: essa história de seis adolescentes, sozinhos (já que Esme e Carlisle iam viajar em uma segunda lua-de-mel) e com plenos hormônios em ebulição, não ia dar muito certo. Ou se desse, ia dar certo de mais.

Mas apesar de achar que Edward nunca me notaria, eu comecei a gostar de idéia de tentar alguma coisa com ele. Quero dizer, se eu nunca tentasse, como eu ia saber se eu tinha alguma chance? Já era hora de mudar... Era hora de tentar se feliz...

E foi nesse momento que eu decidi que Edward Cullen seria meu. A qualquer preço.

* * *

**N/A:** Eaí gente! Eu tô postando essa fic em compensação à minha fic _'You Are My Life Now' , _que tá demorando à vim idéias à minha cabeça.  
Até o outro capítulo!


	3. Onde?

**Capítulo 2 – Onde?**

- BELLA! – Eu ouvi a voz escandalosa de Emmett gritar, quando eu entrei na casa dos Cullen . – IRMÃZINHA! – Ele me pegou pela cintura e me girou no ar, como se eu fosse uma pena. – Quando tempo!!! – Finalmente ele me pôs no chão, e eu pude respirar novamente.

- Olá Emmett. – Eu falei sem fôlego, mas sorri. – Como vai?

- Melhor agora que você está aqui. – Ele falou brincando.

Eu adorava Emmett. Ele era realmente o irmão mais velho que eu jamais tive. Nós nos divertíamos muito quando éramos pequenos, mas ele sempre fora muito palhaço.

Mas pra falar a verdade desde que ele começou a namorar a Rose, quando eles tinham quinze anos, que Emmett é meio que um maníaco sexual. Nada contra, porque isso faz parte dele. Parece impossível imaginar uma coisa que tenha Emmett e não tenha sexo envolvido. E eu não acredito que eu pensei nisso. Eca.

- Oi Rose! – Eu olhei para a loira deslumbrante a minha frente, que sorria para mim, e me aproximei dando um abraço apertado nela. – Estava com saudades!

Ela também envolveu seus braços em minha cintura e depois nós nos soltamos sorrindo. Eu senti meu ego despencar até zero, diante da beleza dela, mas não me importei. Pra falar a verdade eu meio que já estava acostumada com a perfeição de Rosalie.

- Faz tanto tempo, Bella! – Sua voz alegre ecoou pela sala, e ela deu uma piscadela suspeita pra mim, o que me fez desconfiar de que Alice já estava tramando seu plano há muito tempo.

Eu sorri meio sem-graça e depois fui cumprimentar Jasper, que assim com Emmett me puxou pela cintura e me girou no ar, rindo.

- Bella! – Ele sorriu. Eu pude reparar que ele estava de muito bom-humor e eu soube, com certeza, que Alice tinha estado com ele noite passada. E novamente eu não acreditei que estava pesando nessas coisas.

- Você tem andando muito com Emmett, Jazz. – Eu o repreendi de brincadeira. Depois envolvi meus braços em seu pescoço em um abraço.

Quando eu me soltei, meu coração disparou. Eu não via Edward em lugar nenhum, e me perguntei se ele não viria. A decepção tomou conta de meu rosto, mas eu senti um estranho alívio, mesmo assim. Eu não sabia como reagiria quando eu o visse. Fazia tantos anos...

- Pena que Carlisle e Eme não puderam se despedir de você, Bella. – Alice falou. – Eles já foram para o aeroporto. Você sabe, Esme estava mesmo louca para conhecer a Irlanda.

Eu assenti distraída, ainda pensando em Edward. Onde ele estava?

- Er... Onde está Edward? – Eu tentei fazer meu tom de voz soar displicente, mas acho que não adiantou muito. Pra falar a verdade foi meio constrangedor, porque eu corei, e todos se entreolharam e começaram a rir.

- Eu não mencionei? – Alice perguntou "inocentemente" – Ele não chega hoje. Vai chegar só daqui a dois dias. – Ela abriu um sorriso e enorme. – Enquanto isso eu e Rosalie precisamos conversar um pouco com você. Então, garotos... – ela se dirigiu aos meninos. – Por que vocês não pedem uma pizza e vão jogar alguma coisa, enquanto nós, meninas, vamos conversar?

Eles assentiram e Alice me puxou rapidamente para seu quarto. Sinceramente eu não consigo entender até hoje, como alguém tão pequena consegue ter essa força.

- Você precisa de lingeries! – Rosalie falou abrindo o armário de Alice. – E roupas novas! Pelo amor de Deus! Você só usa jeans e camisetas!

- Ela tem razão! – Alice sorriu brilhantemente. – Nós vamos ter que fazer compras muito brevemente, Bella.

Eu gemi resignada, enquanto as duas me davam uma aula detalhada de como escolher roupas sensuais e provocantes. Mas depois eu realmente comecei a prestar atenção. Se eu queria conquistar mesmo Edward, eu precisava saber provocar.

E ele estaria chegando dali a dois dias. Finalmente o jogo ia começar.

* * *

Eu não estava conseguindo dormir direito, naquela noite. Eu sentia minha cabeça girar de expectativa e, meu coração bater freneticamente toda vez que eu pensava na perfeição que era Edward.

Eu pensei que eu já tinha superado isso. Eu pensei que eu nunca mais ficaria assim, só por lembrar de seus lindos olhos verdes. Mas acontecia exatamente a mesma coisa, sempre.

Por isso, eu joguei minhas pernas para fora da cama e caminhei descalça até o andar de baixo, da enorme casa dos Cullen. Eu não podia continuar no quarto que Esme havia preparado pra mim. Eu precisava de ar, e eu sabia que a sala era muito arejada.

Eu vestia só uma camiseta grande dos Ramones, que eu havia ganhado há muito tempo atrás, e uma calcinha pequena de renda, que Alice havia me dado.

Eu me deitei no sofá, sentindo o ar bater em meu rosto. Estava passando um filme antigo na TV, que já estava na metade. Eu deixei ali mesmo, não prestando a mínima atenção a ele. E então, sem nem mesmo eu perceber... Eu caí no mundo dos sonhos... E as imagens que preencheram minha mente, eram de um lindo ruivo... Com deslumbrantes olhos verdes.

E eu não tinha nem idéia da surpresa que estava por vir...


	4. Anjo no meu sofá

**Capítulo 3 – Anjo no meu sofá. **

_Edward POV_

Eu saí de meu volvo, sorrindo. Era impressionante o quanto eu sentia falta de Forks. Pra falar a verdade, eu nunca pensei que uma cidade tão pequena fosse meu lugar.

Mesmo que minha escola ficasse na França, eu não podia deixar de desejar, todos os dias, estar com minha família e meus amigos.

Meu sorriso aumentou enquanto eu pensava na cara de todos eles, ao acordarem e se depararem por mim. Eram quatro e vinte da manhã, e eu estava contente por chegar essa hora.

Eu entrei em minha casa lentamente, tentando não fazer barulho. Eu senti o familiar aconchego que meu lar me proporcionava e sorri mais ainda, sentindo-me muito melhor do que em qualquer momento que passei em meus três anos fora.

Mas nada no mundo me preparou para o que eu vi quando entrei na sala, pois ouvi a TV ligada. Era um anjo. Era tudo o que eu podia pensar, enquanto meus olhos passavam lentamente por seu corpo.

A blusa que ela vestia estava levantada até sua cintura, deixando suas coxas lisas e bem-desenhadas a mostra, assim como sua calcinha de renda. Ela tinha as mãos estendidas a seu lado, e sua barriga reta estava moldada pela camiseta ridícula.

Seus seios, belos seios por sinal, estavam se movendo para cima e para baixo, enquanto ela respirava lentamente. E sua face, uma face estranhamente familiar, era a coisa mais linda que eu já tinha visto em toda minha vida.

Seus lábios eram vermelhos e carnudos. Seus olhos tinham cílios enormes que os emolduravam incrivelmente. E seus luxuriantes cabelos castanhos, caiam enormes e ondulados a partir de sua testa delicada. Eles eram compridos e... Tinham um doce cheiro de morango.

Ela só podia ser um anjo... Mas eu tive que me convencer que ela não era um, porque eu duvido que anjos tenham camisetas dos Ramones... E que se possa sentir atração sexual por anjos.

E eu juro que eu tentei me controlar. Eu mal sabia quem era essa mulher que dormia na penumbra da sala. Mas eu não consegui. O desejo irrefreável que eu senti por ela, me assustou de tal forma, que eu não conseguia pensar direito. E eu não sou do tipo de homem que pensa com a cabeça que fica abaixo da cintura. Sério mesmo.

Por isso mesmo, antes que eu perdesse o controle total, eu corri para o quarto de Alice.  
Quando eu abri a porta, eu soltei um lamento, por vê-la dormir com Jasper ao seu lado. Não que eu me importasse com o namoro dos dois. Mas Alice é minha irmãzinha, de qualquer modo.

- Ali... – Eu a cutuquei delicadamente, tentando não acordar Jasper. – Alice...

- Hun... Que foi? – Ela deu um sussurro sonolento sem nem abrir os olhos.

- Alice, sou eu. Edward. - E eu já estava ficando impaciente.

- Edward? – Ela abriu os olhos abruptamente e se sentou, assustada. Mas depois ela sorriu e me abraçou apertado.

- Alice. – Eu chamei a atenção dela. – Quem é a garota que está dormindo lá na sala?

- Na sala? – Sua testa se franziu enquanto ela pensava. – Como assim quem é?

- A garota de cabelos castanhos, ondulados e cumpridos... – Eu sussurrei.

- Como quem é? - ela riu – É a Bella, óbvio.

Eu juro que eu senti meu queiro ir se abaixando lentamente, como num desenho animado.

- Você quer dizer Bella Swan?

- Exatamente. – Ela bocejou. – Agora porque você não me deixa dormir mais um pouco? Eu estou morta de sono.

E então, ela se deitou novamente e voltou a dormir como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Eu saí do quarto lentamente. Meu cérebro estava meio travado.

Então quer dizer que aquela pessoa sexy dormindo ali, era minha velha amiga de infância Isabella Swan?

Eu comecei a rir, meio histérico. A Bella não era assim quando eu fui embora. Ela nunca fora feia, tenho que admitir, mas ela também não era tão... Tão linda, do jeito que está agora.

Eu voltei lentamente para sala, e a encontrei na mesma posição. Oh meu Deus ela era tão perfeita!

Eu decidi que seria mais fácil acordá-la, para eu tentar tirar essas idéias de prensá-la contra aquele sofá e beijar sua boca vermelha até que ela estivesse sem ar. Quando eu a reconhecesse, talvez essa sensação apertada no baixo-ventre cedesse, e eu pudesse voltar a ser o cara normal e gentil que eu era.

- Bella? – Eu a chamei delicadamente, perto de seu ouvido. Ela se mexeu e abriu os olhos enormes e castanhos lentamente, de um jeito que eu achei incrivelmente tentador.

- Edward? – Ela sussurrou. Sua voz, eu já tinha esquecido, era meio rouca e tão sexy, que me perguntei por que, demônios, eu nunca havia notado antes.

Ela se levantou delicadamente, e ficou sentada, antes de arregalar os olhos e se jogar em cima de mim, pressionado seus seios contra meu peito, de um jeito em que eu quase não pude evitar que ela sentisse minha excitação.

Meu Deus, isso não estava certo! Bella era minha melhor amiga desde sempre! O que estava acontecendo comigo?

- Nossa! – Ela arfou. – Como eu senti sua falta! – E então seus lábios começaram a dar beijinhos melados em todo o meu rosto, de um jeito que nós sempre brincávamos quando crianças. Só que dessa vez, eu senti mais do que a diversão infantil. Eu senti seus braços em volta de meu pescoço, e senti também suas pernas nuas roçando delicadamente nas minhas.

- Como você mudou Edward! – Ela se separou de mim e, por um momento, apenas por um momento, eu consegui esquecer o desejo louco que eu estava sentindo por ela, e reconhecer em seus olhos, a amiga que sempre esteve comigo em todos os momentos de minha juventude e que sempre me ajudou em tudo o que eu precisava. E a partir do momento em que eu a reconheci, foi ela que eu passei a desejar. Não só o corpo escultural, mas a mulher que eu sabia que ela era por dentro.

E isso, sinceramente me assustou, muito. Essas coisas não acontecem comigo. Eu nunca sequer pensei em ter uma namorada. O meu mundo era só música. Mas agora havia um anjo também. E era meio que fisicamente impossível que eu a quisesse, tão logo. Era assustador sentir meu coração batendo loucamente de encontro ao dela. Era reconfortante.

- Bella... – Eu pronunciei seu nome lentamente, enquanto passava meus braços por sua cintura e a abraçava forte, de um jeito íntimo e delicado.

Quando nos separamos ela sorriu para mim, e seus olhos castanhos me envolveram como uma manta.

Ali, eu soube que a conquistaria. Mesmo que ela nunca me visse como mais que seu irmão. Bella Swan seria minha. _Só minha_.


	5. Dividindo o quarto

**Capítulo 4 - Dividindo o quarto.**

_Bella POV_

_Respira, Bella._ Eu me ordenei mentalmente._ Vamos lá garota, você consegue respirar. É só tentar um pouquinho mais!_

Okay, minha técnica nunca ia funcionar mesmo, porque era Edward Cullen que estava em minha frente. Era Edward Cullen que me abraçava como se eu fosse seu bem mais precioso.

E era Edward Cullen, que estava retribuindo os beijinhos molhados agora.

- Você não sabe o quanto eu senti saudade sua, Bella! – Sua voz era rouca em meu ouvido. Aquela voz de arcanjo que me fazia estremecer sempre que eu ouvia. E na verdade essa hora foi meio constrangedora. Porque a voz dele é muito sensual. _Eu quero dizer MUITO mesmo_.

- Eu também senti muito a sua falta. – Eu sussurrei tentando parecer sexy. Eu senti seus braços me apertarem mais contra mim e não pude evitar. Meus seios se intumescerem e me escorei mais nele, sentindo seu cheiro... Um cheiro único que eu nunca havia sentido em mais ninguém. Ah meu Deus... Edward é minha perdição...

Ele se separou de mim bruscamente e sorriu enquanto se sentava no sofá e se cobria com o cobertor que estava ali.

- Senta aqui, Bella. – Ele disse. Eu estranhei a reação dele, mas não falei nada.

Simplesmente me sentei ao lado dele e sorri, enquanto entrelaçava minha mão com a dele.

Eu não sentia mais medo agora. Pra dizer a verdade, desde o momento em que eu o revi, eu descobri que eu queria realmente arriscar algo com ele. Eu não sabia quais eram as minhas chances, mas eu sabia que se não desse certo entre a gente, nossa amizade ia ser arruinada para sempre. Eu tinha medo disso, porque Edward era a melhor coisa da minha vida, mas ao mesmo tempo eu sabia que se não tentasse o conquistar as coisas iam ser piores.

Eu o amava a tanto tempo. Se eu deixasse esse sentimento só pra mim, eu ia explodir alguma hora. Eu ia sentir raiva dele, por algo que ele não tinha culpa e, por isso, valia muito mais a penas tentar conquistá-lo.

- No que você está pensando? – Ele me perguntou do nada.

- Hun... Não sei. – Eu tentei o enrolar. Ia ser engraçado se eu falasse: _Nada de mais, Edward. Só estou pensando que eu quero te conquistar, sabe? Ser namorados, fazer sexo e essas coisas?_ Eu ri de meus próprios pensamentos, enquanto me aconchegava mais nele.

- Alguma piada? – Sua voz era suave. Quase como uma brisa em meu ouvido. Eu estremeci novamente, corando pela reação tão óbvia de meu corpo à simples presença dele.

- Acho que estou convivendo de mais com Emmett. – Eu respondi, meio sem-graça.

Ele ficou calado por um instante. Depois seus braços me agarraram pela cintura, e me levaram para perto dele. E nós ficamos ali, no gigante sofá, falando sobre coisas banais até que eu comecei a ficar com sono.

Meus olhos estavam se fechando lentamente, mas tudo o que eu queria era ficar mais com ele. O calor que ele passava pra mim, me encantava tanto... E... E sua voz tão doce... Tão especial, que eu ficara tanto tempo sem ouvir...

Mas eu não pude evitar. Na hora em que eu mais o queria, eu adormeci. Mas pelo menos foi em seus braços.

* * *

Quando eu acordei, pensei que tudo tivesse sido um sonho. Mas então eu senti-o ao meu lado.

Bem, pra dizer a verdade ele não estava ao meu lado. Nós estávamos meio que enroscados no sofá. E tipo, o sofá é bem grande, mas ainda é um sofá. Então, isso significa que nós estávamos **bem** enroscados.

Minhas pernas estavam literalmente entrelaçadas com as dele. Meus minha cabeça estava deitada em seu braço esticado, e o outro braço dele estava me abraçando pela cintura. Eu queria nunca ter que sair dali, mas a magia acabou completamente quando eu vi Emmett entrar na sala.

- Edward! – Ele berrou daquele jeito dele. Depois ele pareceu se tocar e olhou para nós dois, que estávamos como dois namorados no sofá. – Bella?

- Eu já estou saindo daqui. – Eu murmurei e senti minha face ir se tornando mais quente a cada minuto. – E saí rapidamente do abraço de Edward, o acordando, mas não me importei.

A única coisa que importava agora era sair do mesmo ambiente em que Emmett-o-maníaco-sexual estava.

Só que minha fuga foi pior do que eu imaginava, porque Emmett meio que olhou impressionado para minhas pernas... E depois para os meus peitos, o que seria uma coisa cômica se não fosse trágica.

Então, pra me vingar, eu chutei as canelas dele, e eu podia apostar que elas iam ficar roxas, porque ele me olhou com uma cara de dor que valeu a pena o constrangimento.

E então eu saí correndo dali, para o quarto de Alice. Eu sabia que já que Edward estava aqui, ela ia me obrigar a colocar uma das milhares roupas sensuais que ela tinha. O que era uma coisa boa pra falar a verdade. Edward tinha que se apaixonar por mim de qualquer maneira.

Eu sorri me sentindo subitamente confiante e entrei no quarto de Alice, me deparando com ela já separando roupas em seu armário.

- Bella! – seu sorriso era enorme quando ela se virou pra mim. – Edward ficou louco com você!

- Hãn? – Eu perguntei meio incrédula. Ela estava de sacanagem né?

- Quando ele chegou, ele veio todo abobado aqui no quarto perguntar quem era a pessoas que estava dormindo na sala! – Seus olhos estavam brilhando. – Ele nem te reconheceu!

Eu senti a decepção tomar conta de mim, enquanto me deixava cair sentada em sua cama.

Como assim ele nem tinha me reconhecido?

Eu significava tão pouco pra ele, a ponto dele nem se lembrar mais de mim?

- Bella... – Alice percebeu o que tinha falado e se aproximou de mim, colocando suas pequenas mãos em meus ombros. – Isso é um bom sinal... Você não percebe? Ele finalmente reparou em sua beleza!

- Mas eu não quero que ele me queira por isso, Alice. – Minha voz estava triste, quando eu continuei. – Eu não quero ser amada pelo meu corpo. Eu pensei que... Quando ele me notasse não seria só pelo o que eu sou por fora.

E então, de repente Rosalie entrou no quarto. Ela estava sorrindo, quando se sentou do meu lado.

- Eu ouvi a conversa, Bella. – Seus lindos olhos azuis piscaram marotamente pra mim, enquanto ela continuava. – Você tem que entender que para os homens, o que importa primeiro é o corpo. Se Edward não te reconheceu, isso não significa que ele não se lembrava de você. Isso significa simplesmente, que você mudou. Então se você quer conquistá-lo, primeiramente seja você mesma. Usar uma roupa bonita e provocante, só vai ajudar. Mas você precisa confiar em si mesma, primeiro.

Eu entendi o que ela queria dizer e sorri grata pelo conselho. Rosalie era uma ótima amiga e eu a adorava.

Só que então, veio a gritaria.

- ÁGUA! – Era a voz de Jasper. – ESTOUROU UM CANO!

Nós nos entreolhamos preocupada e saímos correndo pela casa, seguindo a voz de Jasper.

- ESTÁ ALAGANDO TUDO! – Emmett gritou do mesmo lugar, e eu reparei desesperada que esse lugar era meu quarto. Ou melhor, o banheiro do meu quarto.

Quando eu entrei no quarto, receosa do que estava por vir, quase tive um ataque.  
Não era só o banheiro que estava alagado. Meu quarto todo estava encharcado de água. Eu entrei, sem me preocupar em me molhar e fui direto para o banheiro.

Eu vi Edward, todo molhada tentando conter um cano grosso que espalhava água para todos os lados. Todos os lados inclusive o meu.

Eu senti a água gelada me molhar e soltei um palavrão vendo que eu estava toda encharcada, e que minha roupa se colava a meu corpo de um jeito comprometedor.

- Nós temos que ir procurar alguém para nos ajudar! – Alice falou preocupada. – Eu e Jasper vamos até o centro da cidade... E Rosalie e Emmett, vocês tem que ir ao encontro de nossos amigos, que combinamos encontrar hoje de manhã, e falar que ouve um imprevisto aqui em casa, okay?

Eu estava meio confusa com essa história de encontro, mas deixei pra lá. Pelo visto eu e Edward estávamos com o trabalho mais pesado: Ficar ali tentando conter a água.

E foi com muita surpresa que eu vi que todos tinham ido embora em menos de um minuto.

- E agora Edward? – Eu perguntei desesperada olhando para tudo em meu quarto, que estava molhado. – Onde eu vou dormir?

Ele olhou desconfortável pra mim, mas abriu um sorriso depois.

- Se você quiser, pode dormir em meu quarto. Eu não me importo em dormir no sofá que tem lá. Sério mesmo.

- Claro que não! – Eu falei indignada. – Você é louco? É sua cama! Eu não vou fazer você dormir no sofá!

- Não seja cabeça dura! – Ele desistiu de tentar conter a água e se aproximou de mim, me agarrando pela cintura. – Você vai dormir lá sim, mocinha!

E então, ele começou a me fazer cócegas. E ele sabe que eu não consigo parar de rir nem um segundo quando ele faz isso.

- Edward!!! – Eu gritei rindo. – Pelo amor de Deus. – Eu ri mais ainda – Pare com isso!

- Você vai dormir no meu quarto? – Ele perguntou, parando por um momento.

- NÃO! – Eu gritei, mas quando eu vi que ele voltaria com a tortura, completei. – Tudo bem!!! Mas nós er... Podemos dividir a cama, não é? Ele é bem grande afinal de contas.

Seus olhos verdes faiscaram de um jeito estranho, mas ele sorriu. Seus braços me enlaçaram delicadamente, e ele se apertou contra mim me abraçando.

Eu senti uma louca vontade de beijar aquela boca perfeita. Meus seios ficaram anormalmente sensíveis, e eu corei quando novamente me colei mais nele. Mas eu não pude refrear a vontade de tocar em seus cabelos cor de bronze, molhados e ainda assim cheirosos.

E então, ele me respondeu.

- Sim, Bella. Nós podemos dividir a cama perfeitamente.

Eu sorri alegremente, e meus olhos se encontraram com os dele por um vago segundo.  
E eu tive que me separar de seus braços, para não cometer nenhuma bobagem, como por exemplo, pular em cima dele e enche-lo de beijos na boca.

Edward estava me enlouquecendo. E o pior: eu gostava disso.


	6. Companheira de quarto

**Capítulo 5 – Companheira de Quarto. **

_EPOV_

Eu tive que dar um desculpa qualquer a Bella, para sair daquele banheiro!

A água que se colava ao corpo dela me fazia pensar em coisas muito pecaminosas pra se fazer, e eu não podia fazer isso! Porque, bem, apesar de eu ser meio que tarado pela Bella, ela ainda é quase da família, e eu sei que com ela eu tenho que fazer as coisas de um modo correto. Bem, de preferência que não sejam tão corretas assim.

Só que se eu não saísse daquele lugar naquele momento, eu tinha certeza de que ela repararia meu evidente estado de excitação. E quando seus seios intumescidos se grudaram em mim, foi quase impossível conter o desejo que eu sentia por ela.

Ela era tão bonita... Tão perfeita. E ia dividir o quarto comigo! Isso sim ia ser uma tortura. Uma doce tortura, é verdade, mas uma tortura.

Eu conseguia imaginá-la acordando todos os dias ao meu lado, seus enormes olhos castanhos sonolentos, sendo a primeira coisa que eu veria toda a manhã.

Era uma imagem tão real... Mas ao mesmo tempo parecia ser um sonho.

Eu me pergunto como fui tão burro todo esse tempo. Como eu pude não notá-la, quando todo o tempo ela sempre fora tudo o que eu sempre quis.

Sempre ouve um vazio em meu peito. Uma coisa que eu nunca percebi ser preenchida somente por ela. Não só por sua beleza, que antes eu não reparava, nas por sua presença divertida e desastrada.

Bella era o que eu mais queria e desejava no mundo! Era irreal o fato de não poder me controlar perto dela. Eu sentia vontade de arremessá-la em uma cama e de fazê-la minha, por toda a eternidade, e isso sinceramente me assustava.

Eu tinha a ligeira impressão de que havia me apaixonado. Ou pior. De que sempre fora apaixonado e nunca havia notado.

Eu fui tão burro! Tão idiota por não perceber!

- Edward? – A linda voz de Bella me chamou a minhas costas. – Será que você pode me ajudar aqui um momento?

Eu olhei para trás e vi que ela ainda estava tentadoramente molhada. Seu rosto estava meio vermelho, e eu percebi que ela tentava carregar a enorme mala dela sem sucesso.

- Claro, Bella. – Eu respondi. Ela tentou vir caminhando até mim com dificuldade e, antes mesmo de ela dar o segundo passo eu já estava preparado para segurá-la. Ela sempre caia quando tentava fazer essas coisas.

Eu corri até ela bem na hora certa, e a segurei pela cintura evitando que ela caísse e batesse a cara no chão. A mala que estava em sua mão, também molhada por sinal, escorregou e caiu com um baque no chão. Mas eu não prestei atenção, porque nossos rostos estavam próximos de mais, a ponto de que tudo em que conseguia pensar, era em tomar seus lábios macios nos meus, e depois descer por seu lindo pescoço e...

- CHEGAMOS! – A voz de Emmett se fez presente e eu soltei um imprecação, ajudando Bella a voltar a sua posição normal.

Quero dizer, por que diabos, o Emmett tinha sempre que fazer essas coisas?

Primeiro eu estava desfrutando de Bella em meus braços no sofá, enquanto eu fingia que dormia. É claro que foi um golpe meio baixo, mas eu não queria que ela saísse dali.

O meu corpo se encaixava perfeitamente ao dela, e é realmente muito confortável quando você tem uma linda mulher entrelaça a você. Eu conseguia sentir o cheiro dela perfeitamente impregnado em cada poro seu, quando o retardado do meu irmão chegou na sala.

É claro que eu o teria matado se o cano não tivesse explodido tão perto de nós. Digo, eu não atrapalho quando ele está com a Rosalie. Então por que ele sempre tem que me atrapalhar?

Mas isso não ia ficar assim. O Emmett podia ser bem mais forte que eu, mais eu ainda era mais esperto. É claro que eu ia me vingar depois. De preferência,tantando atrapalhar um momento dele com a Rosalie. E vamos ver se ele vai ficar feliz.

- Eu... Eu... – Bela gaguejou um pouco enquanto olhava para mim. – Er... Posso tomar banho em seu banheiro?

- Claro. – Eu respondi mais seco do que pretendia. Mas o que eu podia fazer? Emmett tinha me dado nos nervos.

- Ahn... – Ela hesitou. – Todas as minhas roupas molharam. – Ela apontou para a mala encharcada. – Será que você podia me emprestar uma camisa sua?

Eu tentei imaginar Bella vestida com uma camisa minha. Não foi uma idéia muito boa, porque eu pude visualizar todos os seus contornos por de baixo da camisa. E podia ver o contorno de seus seios, assim com as magníficas pernas.

Ah meu Deus! Só de pensar nisso, eu comecei a sentir meu baixo ventre se contrair.

- Claro, Bella. – Eu falei enquanto pegava a mala dela e colocava bem em frente ao meu, er... "perseguidor". – Pode pegar que camisa quiser.

Ela sorriu docemente enquanto se virava e começava a andar até meu quarto. E eu sinceramente não pude evitar notar o balanço sensual de seus quadris enquanto ela se mexia. Sua bunda era perfeitamente redonda e parecia se adequar perfeitamente a seus quadris e pernas.

Eu senti minha calça ficar ainda mais apertada e desviei meu olhar dela, me virando para descer as escadas.

E eu devia saber que eu me depararia com Emmett me observando.

- Que merda, Emmett! – Eu sussurrei nervoso, enquanto passava por ele. Eu me sentia dolorido e insatisfeito e, ainda por cima tinha vontade de quebrar a cara de meu irmão... Ops, nada bom. Bella estava mexendo com a minha cabeça. – Você sempre tem que atrapalhar tudo, né?

- Eu não atrapalho nada, seu idiota! – Ele resmungou, mas sorriu enormemente. – De quem você acha que foi a idéia de acabar com aquele cano? – Seu sorriso se tornou presunçoso, enquanto ele checava, para ver se Rosalie não estava por perto. – Eu vi sua cara hoje de manhã, quando Bella saiu correndo de seus braços. Por isso, pedi uma ajudinha a Jasper e... Bum! A mágica está feita. Ela só poderá dormir em seu quarto agora, campeão.

Eu não sabia se o matava ou se eu agradecia pelo favor. Eu preferi a segunda opção, mesmo que seu plano genial tenha destruído um pedaço de nossa casa. E que se mamãe soubesse também, aposto como ela nos poria de castigo.

- Emmett... – Eu comecei calmamente. – Eu... Acho que estou apaixonado. – Isso foi meio patético, mas tudo bem. Afinal ele tinha mais experiência do que eu nesse assunto.

- Jura, Edward? – Ele perguntou sarcástico. – Ninguém reparou.

- Está tão na cara assim? – Agora eu me senti humilhado mesmo.

- Não. Não para Bella, pelos menos.

Eu suspirei aliviado, enquanto pensava no que fazer.

- Mas Emmett... Você não vê que ela no meu quarto só vai piorar as coisas? Eu sou um cavalheiro! E seu eu ficar muito perto dela... Aposto como vou agarrá-la.

- Por Deus, Edward! – Emmett revirou os olhos. – Apenas por essas férias seja um homem e não um cavalheiro! Você precisa de sexo, está entendo!? SEXO! E já que você quer fazer sexo com a pessoa que você ama, melhor ainda!

É por isso que é meio idiota pedir algum conselho a Emmett. Ele meio que só pensa nisso. Sexo, sexo, sexo. Não que eu não tenha pensado muito nisso, também, desde que reencontrei Bella. Mas não é só isso. Quero dizer, eu preciso conquistá-la primeiro.

- Você tem que provocá-la, Edward. – Emmett continuou. – Até agora, eu só vi você ser afetado por ela, mas ela também tem que ser afetada por você!

- Você quer dizer que eu tenho que... Seduzi-la?

- Exatamente! Use sua beleza Cullen com ela!

Eu revirei os olhos pela piada, mas achei a idéia interessante.

Seria muito divertido ver Bella deslumbrada por mim. E mais interessante ainda, seria vê-la tremendo de prazer em meus braços, quando eu pudesse tocá-la.

E Bella... Bem ela seria minha. Não importa o que eu tivesse que fazer.

E agora... Bem agora eu ia checar minha companheira de quarto. Quem sabe ela precisasse de alguma ajuda.


	7. Rebolado

** Capítulo 6 – Rebolado.**

_ BPOV_

Somente quando eu saí do banho, eu percebi a burrada que eu tinha feito. Eu não havia pegado a camisa de Edward.

Bem, não que isso fosse realmente uma burrada. Pra dizer a verdade foi meio que proposital. Afinal, uma hora Edward teria que aparecer, não é?

Eu saí do banheiro anexado ao quarto dele, e comecei a me mover lentamente pelo quarto, observando todos os detalhes.

Era um quarto espaçoso e arejado. Havia uma parede/janela que dava para um rio longínquo. A cama, e meu Deus que cama, era enorme, coberta por uma colcha azul-escura.

Era tudo incrivelmente familiar para mim. O que mudava agora era o fato de eu também queria estar naquele quarto, não como amiga, mas como amante.

Eu queria muito que Edward me amasse de corpo de alma, porque era assim que eu o amava. Bem, não de corpo ainda. Mas se tudo desse certo isso aconteceria em breve.

Eu olhei mais uma vez para o quarto, e me dirigi ao seu armário, onde eu esperava encontrar uma camisa um pouco curta, para mostrar as pernas.

E eu não era disso. Digo, de mostrar as pernas. Pra falar a verdade eu nunca seduzi ninguém em toda minha vida. É claro que vários garotos já tentaram alguma coisa comigo, mas eu nunca dei bola. Edward sempre foi meu único companheiro. Como amigo, quando nós éramos crianças, e depois como amor, agora que eu cresci.

Eu afastei esses pensamentos da cabeça, enquanto abria uma porta aleatória de seu enorme armário.

Foi com surpresa e satisfação que eu abri uma gaveta de cuecas. E meu Deus! Ele gostava de Boxers!

Eu fechei meus olhos imaginando como seria ele, apenas vestindo uma cueca Boxer preta, e isso foi excitante.

Eu conseguia visualizar seu corpo perfeito, emoldurado apenas pela cueca sexy. E eu o mandeiele dar uma viradinha, em pensamento é claro, para que eu pudesse ver sua bunda. E que bunda!

Eu arfei, sentindo meu ventre se contrair. Depois rapidamente fechei a gaveta, querendo que aquilo parasse. Era contra a gravidade que eu me excitasse só em ver suas cuecas, meus Deus! O que estava acontecendo comigo?

- Bella? – Eu ouvi sua voz a minhas costas e pulei de susto, sentindo meu rosto corar.

- E-eu estou procurando uma camisa. – Eu expliquei embaraçada. Mas só então eu notei que ele não estava prestando atenção exatamente no que eu falava. Ele estava olhando mais para baixo, onde a toalha havia escorregado com o susto.

Eu me senti constrangida, vendo que o bico de meu seio quase aparecia, e subi a toalha. Mas depois eu percebi que essa era uma boa tática. Ele estava interessado.

Se não em mim, pelo menos nos meus peitos, e isso já era um começo.

- Edward... – Eu o chamei baixinho. – Será que você poderia me arrumar uma camisa sua?

Eu tinha certeza que ele não ia pensar na possibilidade de eu pegar uma da Alice. Ele estava envolvido de mais com meu corpo, para isso. Seus olhos estavam meio que em transe. E... hun... Mesmo em transe ele parece incrivelmente sexy.

- Edward! – Eu o chamei mais alto. Como ele não respondeu, eu cheguei mais perto dele, até que nossos rostos estivessem frente a frente. – Me arrume uma camisa, querido. – Eu falei lentamente tentando parecer sedutora. Não sei se adiantou, mas pelo menos ele se dirigiu a seu armário, e pegou rapidamente uma blusa branca de botões.

- Obrigada. – Eu novamente me aproximei dele, e dei um beijo no vão entre sua boca e sua bochecha. Eu o vi arregalar os olhos, e sorri vitoriosa, enquanto caminhava de volta para seu banheiro.

Ah... Ele seria meu!

* * *

_EPOV_

Eu pensei que Isabella Swan com uma camisa dos Ramones molhada, fosse a minha perdição. Coitado de mim. Isabella Swan de toalha era muito pior. Ou muito melhor, dependendo do ponto de vista.

Quero dizer... Eu conseguia enxergar todas as suas curvas. Desde o vão entre seus seios até a curva perfeita de sua perna. É claro que estava uma parte tampada pela toalha, mas mesmo, assim... Essas coisas dão espaço para a imaginação de um homem.

Digo, eu estava bem consciente de que ela estava nua ali dentro. De que se eu não me controlasse, eu iria jogá-la em minha cama, e fazê-la minha, até que nenhum de nós agüentasse sequer nos mover.

Eu não ia fazer isso. Hoje, digo. Porque essa é uma boa idéia para ser executada mais adiante.

Eu notei que Bella estava falando alguma coisa comigo, mas sinceramente, não prestei nenhuma atenção. Cada poro de meu corpo clamava por ela, e sinceramente é muito difícil, pra mim, me controlar para que ela não me veja excitado.

Isso é uma coisa completamente nova pra mim. Eu nunca quis ninguém como eu quero Bella. É como se alguém tivesse implantado um chip em meu cérebro que falasse: faça-a sua, faça-a sua, faça-a sua!

Ops, espera. Isso era a cara do Emmett.

Eu tirei esses pensamentos da cabeça, quando finalmente percebi que Bella estava pedindo uma camisa minha.

Caminhei automaticamente para meu armário e peguei uma camisa qualquer, tentando tirar as imagens dela vestida apenas com **uma** peça de roupa minha.

Ela sorriu brilhante para mim e pegou a camisa. Eu vi com surpresa, quando ela se inclinou em minha direção e depositou um beijo entre minha boca e minha bochecha.

- Obigada. – Ela murmurou lentamente. Eu vi sua boca fazer o movimento suave da palavra e me perguntei que gosto esse lábios teriam.

Mas esses pensamentos logo saíram de minha cabeça quando vi Bella andar até o banheiro para se vestir.

E meu Deus, ela tinha um jeito de andar! Era um rebolado discreto, mas que mandava seus quadris de um lado para o outro, perigosamente. E suas suaves pernas eram tão esguias!

Como podia alguém no mundo fazer isso comigo? Como podia que houvesse uma única mulher que revirasse minha cabeça, e que agitasse meu corpo com um simples caminhar?

Era tão difícil entender. Era tão irreal. Mas ao mesmo tempo era a melhor coisa que existia. E eu definitivamente não queria que parasse. E a partir do momento que eu a conquistasse não iria parar. Nunca.


	8. Compras Interessantes

**Capítulo 7 – Compras... interessantes. **

_EPOV_

- Já que o encanador vai ficar concertando o cano, nós vamos ao shopping! – Alice disse brilhantemente, algumas horas depois.

- Mas... E as roupas de Bella? – Eu perguntei olhando para ela, que ainda estava com minha camisa branca... E pelo o que eu pude entender e... Vislumbrar pelo tecido meio transparente, só com a camisa mesmo... Sem nada por baixo. Absolutamente nada.

- Ela pega uma roupa minha ou da Rosalie! – Alice respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

Só que... Bem, Rosalie é bem mais alta que Bella... E Alice... Bem, Alice é bem mais baixa!

- A Bella pode muito bem vestir uma roupa minha! – Alice disse a puxando pela mão. O rosto de Bella foi desesperado, quando ela olhou para mim. Era nessas horas que eu tinha medo de Alice. Ela era incrivelmente pequena pra fazer essas coisas malignas.

Rosalie as seguiu sorrindo e eu fiquei sozinho na sala com Emmett e Jasper.

- Edward... – Começou Emmett. – Nós temos que te aconselhar em algumas coisas.

Eu gemi, ficando meio aterrorizado. Quando Emmett começava com esse papo, eu podia prever sexo. E sexo. E deixa eu pensar... Mais sexo?

- Você tem que começar a provocá-la. – Jasper continuou e eu fiquei surpreso. Meu Deus, até Jasper tinha sido corrompido!

- Olhem... – Eu comecei meio hesitante. – Eu realmente agradeço a ajuda de vocês, mas acho que é melhor eu tentar fazer isso sozinho...

Eles se entreolharam e depois soltaram uma gargalhada.

- O que você sabe sobre sexo, Edward? – Emmett perguntou zombando. – Você, precisa da nossa ajuda mais do que todos nesse mundo!

- Vocês não vão me contar dos detalhes sórdidos, né?

- Qual é a graça sem os detalhes? – Jasper perguntou e jogou seu braço sobre meu ombro, num abraço de amigos.

- A primeira regra... – Emmett começou. – Pelo jeito da Bella, acho que ela espera romantismo. Depois você pode partir para o selvagem.

Eu arregalei os olhos, pasmo.

Sexo selvagem? Porque eu ainda me surpreendia quando Emmett falava essas coisas? Digo, ele é meu irmão. Eu já deveria estar acostumado.

- Em minha opinião o chuveiro é um dos melhores lugares. – Jasper completou e Emmett assentiu. – A água deixa tudo mais excitante.

Eu o olhei pasmo. Chuveiro? E... Espera aí! Quer dizer que Jasper já havia... Urc... han... Feito sexo com a minha irmãzinha... NO CHUVEIRO!

- E Alice aceitou isso? – Eu questionei meio pasmo.

- Óbvio. – Ele respondeu. – Elas adoram essas coisas normalmente.

Hun... Eu tentei me imaginar no chuveiro com Bella. Pra falar a verdade não era assim tão nojento. Bem não era nada nojento. Era impressionante imaginar Bella nua, e com as gotas de água batendo em seu corpo sensualmente...

Droga! Eu estava andando muito com Emmett. Daqui a pouco eu ia estar com minha inocência corrompida também.

- Mas o mais importante... – Emmett disse – É que ela fique na vontade. Ela tem que te querer também, pra que quando vocês finalmente forem pra cama, seja uma coisa bem quente!

Tudo bem. Isso era de mais pra minha cabeça. Eles falavam como maníacos sexuais.

E eu sinceramente, tenho medo de maníacos sexuais. Apesar de eu querer fazer sexo com a Bella. Não só sexo, óbvio. Amor. Eu queria fazer amor com ela.

Mas... Será que existe amor selvagem?

_

* * *

_

BPOV

- Eu não vou vestir isso! – Eu rosnei para Alice que segurava um micro-vestido em sua mão.

- Bella... – Ela começou calmamente, enquanto Rosalie procurava um sapato. – Minhas roupas são todas desse tamanho. E Edward vai enfartar quando te ver assim.

- Ele não vai me ver assim! – Eu disse. Porque o vestido era muito curto. E tudo bem que era um vestidinho preto todo estampado com florzinhas vermelhas e laranjas, mas aquilo era quase uma camiseta! A camisa de Edward, muito cheirosa por sinal, era quase do tamanho daquele vestido. Tudo bem que era mais curta, mas ainda assim o vestido era muito pequeno.

- Nós vamos ter que te obrigar? – Rosalie ameaçou. – Porque nós podemos fazer isso.

Eu olhei para a cara delas e percebi que elas realmente podiam me obrigar.

Por isso eu peguei o vestido da mão delas e coloquei rapidamente, com medo. Essas duas realmente me assustavam às vezes!

- Han... Alguma calcinha pra me emprestar? – Eu perguntei hesitante.

Elas se entreolharam como se eu fosse maluca e depois Alice falou como se estivesse conversando com um bebê.

- Bella... A calcinha vai ficar marcada. Você não pode usar calcinha com um vestido desses.

Oi?

- Não posso?

- Não. – Rosalie respondeu. – É justo de mais pra isso.

Justo de mais. O vestido. Sem calcinha.

- AAAAAAAAAAAH! – Eu gritei. – Você tem merda na cabeça?

- Você quer conquistar o Edward, não é? – Alice falou brava. – Então faça o que nós te mandamos fazer e tudo vai dar certo!

- Tá bom, tá bom... – Eu falei meio emburrada. – Mas...

- Nada de "mas"! – Rasalie falou enquanto penteava meu cabelo. – E hoje nós temos uma surpresinha pra você.

Eu nem pensei em perguntar que surpresa era essa. Normalmente eu fico com medo delas. Elas são meio maníacas por moda. E por roupas. E por sexo. E por pele e beleza.

Eu devia saber que estava perdida quando eu resolvi deixar que elas me ajudassem!

Mas o que, afinal de contas, eu não fazia pelo Edward?

E tudo bem que meus pensamentos por ele, não eram exatamente puritanos, mas... Aff... Eu queria mesmo dormir com ele! É não é só porque ele é o cara mais lindo que eu já vi na vida. Mas porque eu o amava. E porque eu o conhecia muito bem, a ponto de saber que algo entre nós dois podia dar muito certo.

Porque isso é amor. E porque o sexo vem junto, de brinde.

Hun... Adoro brindes!

* * *

_EPOV_

Eu achei meio estranho o fato de Bella ter quase corrido a uma loja qualquer pra pegar uma calça jeans e uma blusa. Ela não estava andando direito antes disso, o que eu achei esquisito.

Quero dizer, aquele vestido dela quase não escondia nada. E tudo bem que era um vestido que era muito lindo, ainda mais nela, mas ela parecia estar sendo obrigada a vesti-lo.

E eu realmente fiquei com pena dela, quando Rosalie e Alice a fulminaram quando ela saiu da loja com uma calça jeans e uma camisa branca.

Eu só ouvi parte da conversa, mas fiquei com medo. Às vezes as mulheres enlouquecem... E quando isso acontece é melhor sair de perto.

- Você tem que nos obedecer! – Eu ouvi Alice falar e seu rostinho de fada estava vermelho. – Você quer estragar tudo!?

- Eu juro que eu tentei! – Bella respondeu, e eu quase pude ver seu rosto desgostoso e medroso. – Por favor Alice! Você viu como todos estavam me olhando? Eu não agüentaria mais nenhum minuto!

Eu vi Rosalie sorrir maliciosamente para Alice, e naquele instante eu temi por Bella.

- Nós vamos te levar em um lugar... Que não iríamos te levar antes... Nós achamos que seria tortura de mais... Mas já que você não gosta de exposições públicas haverá uma particular! – Alice falou.

O rosto de Bella ficou pálido e ela assentiu quase chorando. Depois Rosalie mandou que eu, Emmett e Jasper fossemos passear, e eu não pude nem sequer pensar em salvar Bella.

Eu estava com medo por ela. Mas pelo menos eu tinha certeza que elas não a matariam. Ou sim?

_BPOV_

Eu sabia que o vestido era uma má idéia. Apesar de eu ter ficado feliz com a cara de Edward quando ele me viu, eu não queria que milhões de pessoas me vissem desse jeito.

Era constrangedor... Era humilhante.

Por isso, na primeira oportunidade eu comprei roupas decentes. Mas nada havia me preparado para o lugar onde Rosalie e Alice me levaram.

Era uma casa de estética. Mais precisamente onde o foco era depilação.

E eu juro que foi a pior coisa de toda a minha vida.

Eu fui TODA depilada. Até meu os pêlos de meu nariz depilaram. TUDO. Até minha parte mais íntima foi depilada.

E depois eu fui massageada com cremes, chocolates e mais um trilhão de coisas que eu tentei não ver.

Meu. Deus. Do. Céu.

Eu estava toda dolorida. Meu vão entre as pernas doía horrivelmente e nós nem havíamos começado a fazer compras.

Aposto que tortura chinesa não é nada comparada a isso. Aposto que se quiserem que um criminoso diga a verdade é só depilar o... Bem... É só depilá-lo inteiro.

E meu Deus... Agora eu ia passar mais não sei quantas horas comprando roupas.

Isso não vai dar certo. Isso não vai dar nem um pouco certo.

* * *

_EPOV_

Essa foi a melhor idéia que Alice já teve.

Ela disse que eu teria que dizer se gostava ou não das roupas que Bella estava experimentando, enquanto os outros procuravam roupas para si mesmos.

Era extremamente sexy, toda vez que Bella saia do provador com uma roupa. Ela no começo ficou envergonhada, mas depois de um tempo começou a fingir que era uma modelo, daquelas que rebolam o quadril de um jeito estranho.

Eu ainda estava meio abobado com um vestido vermelho que ela tinha provado, quando percebi que ela estava a tempo de mais no provador.

- Bella? – Eu a chamei. – Tudo bem?

- Não. – Ela respondeu. – Eu não vou sair daqui com esse vestido.

- Por quê?

- Ele é muito... – Mas ela não conseguiu completar a frase, porque Rosalie, Alice, Emmett e Jasper chegaram bem na hora.

- Bella! – Alice a chamou. – Saia daí! Nós queremos te ver!

- Por favor, Alice! - Sua voz suplicante pediu. – Não faça isso comigo.

- Se você não sair eu vou ter que te arrastar! – Alice ameaçou e eu pude ouvir a imprecação que ela soltou antes de sair do vestiário.

O que foi isso?

Eu senti minha boca seca só de olhar para Bella. O vestido preto tomara-que-caia, e tomara que caia MESMO, que ela usava, ia até seus pés, mas se colava em cada parte de seu corpo como uma segunda pele.

Seus seios pareciam um pouco maiores, mas podia ser só ilusão.

- Bella! – Alice deu um gritinho. – Ficou maravilhoso!

- Está apertando? – Rosalie perguntou. – Abaixe e levante os braços, para ver se está bom.

Bella obedeceu e levantou e abaixou os braços diversas vezes, fazendo com que seus seios se movessem juntos. Eu perdi o fôlego e tive que cruzar as pernas para que ninguém percebesse meu estado.

Como eu a queria. Com cada batida do meu coração, eu tive vontade de fazê-la minha. Eu queria Bella mais do que poderia agüentar para o meu próprio bem.

E quando ela deu uma voltinha, e seu traseiro perfeitamente redondo apareceu bem em minha frente, eu pensei que ia empurrá-la nesse vestiário e tomá-la para mim, até que eu estivesse satisfeito.

Mas não foi isso que aconteceu. Porque Alice a mandou voltar e colocar sua roupa, porque tínhamos outra loja importante para ir.

E foi só isso que me segurou no meu lugar, dolorido e insatisfeito. Foi só isso que me fez perceber que eu faria tudo para Bella. Porque eu era louco por ela. Completamente louco.


	9. Jardim

**Capítulo 8 – Jardim  
**_  
EPOV_

Nossa próxima parada foi na Victoria Secrets.

Eu respirei aliviado por Bella não mostrar seus modelos pra mim dessa vez, mas não pude evitar espiar pela fresta da cortina do provador, quando ninguém estava olhando.

Ela estava de costas, e eu só podia enxergar sua bunda e seus ombros que eram embrulhados suavemente por uma minúscula calcinha preta e por um sutiã da mesma cor.

Eu tive que sair dali rápido, porque senão ia pular em cima dela e obrigá-la a tirar aquelas peças minúsculas. Eu senti meu baixo ventre se contrair novamente, e por isso disfarcei o desconforto, enquanto passava por entre as milhares fileiras de roupas íntimas que havia naquela loja.

E foi com muita surpresa que eu vi uma minúscula camisola azul escura e pude imaginar Bella dentro dela perfeitamente.

Era um azul diferente, e eu tinha certeza que ia combinar com ela.

E dessa vez, eu imaginei-a não só de um jeito sexual. Eu pude vê-la, mais velha, acordando ao meu lado a cada manhã e, de vez em quando com essa camisola.

Eu pude ver nosso futuro luminoso bem a nossa frente, em que tudo era perfeito. O romance, o companheirismo, e é claro o sexo.

Eu não queria só uma aventura com Bella. Eu queria mais que isso. Bem mais que isso.

Eu decidi que a camisola era a cara dela. E fui até Alice pedindo para ela dar esse presente a Bella.

E tudo bem, eu tenho que admitir. Ela ia ficar incrivelmente sexy vestida de azul escuro. Não que ela não fosse incrivelmente sexy. Mas a camisola ajudava.

E novamente eu tive que me sentar e cruzar as pernas, meio surpreso comigo mesmo.

E eu tive que admitir. Emmett havia me corrompido por completo!

Arg... Eu ia matar ele na primeira oportunidade! Eu não queria ser um viciado em sexo!

Ou queria?

Não! Eu me obriguei a pensar. Eu queria ser um cavalheiro.

Mas... Até cavalheiros fazem sexo, né? Ahn... Selvagem?

Droga! Eu subestimei Emmett.

_BPOV_

Eu juro que eu fiquei com pena de Alice, quando voltamos do shopping.

Era tardezinha e tudo o que ela queria era sair um pouco com Jasper assim como Rosalie tinha feito com Emmett.

O problema é que Esme tinha a mandado cuidar do jardim, e se ela não cuidasse Esme com certeza iria perceber. Ela é louca por jardinagem.

Tá eu tenho um coração mole, eu sei.

- Alice. – Eu comecei. – Pode deixar que eu faço isso pra você. – Eu não tinha nada pra fazer mesmo.

- Sério, Bella? – Ela perguntou esperançosa. – Você faria isso por mim?

- Óbvio que sim, Alice. – Eu respondi e dei uma piscadela pra ela. – Vá se divertir com o Jazz!

Ela me deu um sorriso brilhante e saiu quicando feliz, com uma bailaria.

Eu suspirei e sorri, enquanto ia buscar luvas e materiais de jardinagem.

Era tão legal cuidar do jardim de Esme! Ele era tão lindo! Havia tantas flores que eu mal podia reconhecer metade delas, mas ainda assim não devia ser tão difícil regar as plantas... E arrancar ervas daninhas.

Ainda mais agora, que o crepúsculo se estendia pelo céu, e havia uma brisa suave que despenteava meus cabelos.

Eu sorri feliz, me ajoelhei e enfiei a mão na terra, começando meu trabalho.

* * *

_EPOV_

Eu entrei na sala e vi que Bella estava cuidando do jardim.

Pra fazer um agrado, eu coloquei meu CD do Air Supply no último volume, para que ela pudesse ouvir, e resolvi me juntar a ela para que ela não precisa-se fazer aquilo tudo sozinha.

Quando eu cheguei no jardim, vi que ela cantava em alto e bom som junto a música. Pelo o que eu pude notar ela sabia de cor e salteado "Lost in Love", que era a primeira música do CD.

Eu fiquei meio admirado com ela, porque sua voz era realmente bonita. Era um pouquinho grave, e o arranjo com Air Supply fazia com que, na minha opinião, a música ficasse ainda mais bonita.

Eu desviei a atenção da voz dela, quando percebi o que Bella estava fazendo. Seus quadris se moviam no ritmo da música meio lenta, de um lado para o outro, enquanto ela afofava a terra com naturalidade.

Havia certo erotismo nisso, assim como certa inocência. Eu me encantei por seu jeito natural, e comecei a cantar com ela.

Eu vi que ela se enrijeceu um momento, mas sem olhar para trás, voltou a cantar.

Depois, ela se voltou lentamente pra mim, com um lindo sorriso em sua boca carnuda.

- Quer me ajudar? – Ela perguntou.

Eu assenti, e fui para o lado dela, enquanto nós dois continuávamos cantando com nossa banda favorita, desde que éramos menores.

Quando terminamos o canteiro em que estávamos trabalhando, eu me assustei quando Bella colocou as mãos em meu peito, e se aproximou dando um beijo molhado em minha bochecha.

Tarde de mais eu percebi qual era seu intuito. Minha camisa perfeitamente branca estava agora toda manchada de terra.

Eu sorri malicioso, e me inclinei em sua direção, pronto pra vingança.

O jogo ia começar.

* * *

_EPOV_

Eu acho que Bella percebeu quais eram minhas intenções, porque no momento em que eu sujei minhas mãos com mais terra, ela começou a correr.

E não querendo me gabar, mas foi muito fácil pegá-la.

Eu consegui levantá-la no ar em um segundo, e minhas mãos sujas percorreram toda a extensão de suas costas macias. Ela começou a rir, e enlaçou suas pernas em minha cintura, enquanto suas mãos iam para meu cabelo.

Tudo bem, agora meu cabelo também estava cheio de terra. Não que eu me importasse. Digo, Bella estava com as pernas em minha cintura. E ela estava me abraçando de um jeito, que eu podia sentir seus seios pressionando meu peito.

Quem se importa com terra?

Eu comecei a rodá-la em meus braços, enquanto ao fundo começava a tocar "Making Love Out Of Nothing At All"

Era nossa segunda música favorita, e eu tinha a impressão que nós estávamos em um filme romântico, com trilha sonora e tudo.

Não que os mocinhos de filmes românticos pensem nos peitos da mocinha, nem na bunda dela.

Quero dizer... A bunda da Bella estava em minhas mãos. Digo, eu estava segurando a bunda dela, porque senão ela ia cair. E eu não queria que ela se machucasse.

E tudo bem, na verdade, eu também queria segurar a bunda dela por prazer.

Mas eu sou um homem, o que eu posso fazer?

- Você é louco sabia!? – Ela me perguntou enquanto eu a girava mais rápido. – EDWARD! – Ela deu um gritinho enquanto ria.

Só que aí eu meio que tropecei. E nós dois íamos cair no chão.

Mas apesar, do Emmett ter me corrompido, eu ainda era um cavalheiro. Por isso, eu dei um giro a mais, para que pudesse cair embaixo dela e ela não se machucasse.

E tudo bem, minhas costas doíam. Mas compensava o fato de que agora **todo** o corpo de Bella estava grudado ao meu. E que ela fitava meus lábios com interesse... Com muito interesse.

Hun. Eu aproximei nossos rostos...

E quanto mais meus lábios se aproximavam dos dela, mais eu percebia que aquilo era exatamente o que eu queria para minha vida.

Digo, Bella era além de uma garota bonita, uma garota que me conhecia como ninguém mais.

Ela era a única que sabia que eu era louco por chantilly, que minha banda favorita era Air Supply, e que eu tinha uma paixão secreta por sorvete de morango.

E Bella, além de tudo, era a única que podia olhar pra mim e dizer exatamente o que eu estava sentido.

Bem, não em todos os casos. Porque nesse exato momento eu estava excitado e ansioso para provar seus lábios. Eu consegui me controlar o suficiente para que ela não notasse o aperto de minha calça, mas mesmo assim, foi muito difícil. Digo, ela era impossivelmente irresistível.

Seus lábios clamavam pelos meus, e meu coração disparou quando eu inclinei mais minha cabeça para perto dela.

Eu a vi umedecer os lábios com a pontinha da língua, e não pude me controlar mais.

Abaixei minha cabeça, satisfeito por ver que ela também estava ofegante. Seus seios roçavam em meu peito de um jeito irresistível, e eu pude perceber que eles estavam intumescidos.

Faltava apenas um centímetro para que nossas bocas se juntassem numa dança deliciosa quando eu ouvi:

- EDWARD, BELLA, CHEGAMOS! – E por todos os santos era Emmett.

Eu juro que nessa hora eu tive que me controlar para não ir pegar uma faca na cozinha e esfaqueá-lo até que não sobrassem partes reconhecíveis em seu corpo de urso.

Bella pulou de susto abaixo de mim, e eu tive que me separar dela, porque clima havia acabado totalmente.

Bem, não o meu clima, porque, novamente, eu saíra insatisfeito por minha parte.

Eu tive que me reclinar no chão, de costas para Bella, para que ela não visse meu evidente estado. Eu latejava dolorosamente, e me perguntei porque diabos o destino tinha que conspirar contra mim.

Quero dizer, eu era um garoto bom. Eu respeitava meus pais. Eu respeitava Charlie. E respeitava os pais de Rosalie e Jasper também. Eu nunca tirei nota baixa na escola. Eu só havia estado com uma garota uma vez. Eu havia admitido rapidamente que estava apaixonado. E eu lutava para que isso desse certo.

Por que, então, Emmett sempre tinha que se intrometer no meio de um momento entre eu e Bella?

- Edward! – Ele chegou sorrindo brilhantemente, com Rosalie se dirigindo para junto a Bella. Eu soube que eles tinham feito o que eu estava louco pra fazer com ela, e quis matá-los de inveja.

- Emmett. – Eu rosnei, notando que Bella estava incrivelmente corada, e voltara a cuidar dos canteiros. – Se você não sair da minha frente em cinco segundos, eu juro que vou cortar seu pinto fora.

Eu nuca usei termos assim antes. Nunca nem sequer pensei em falar algo assim. Mas, e eu estou falando, sério, frustração sexual é a pior coisa que existe no mundo. E minha maior vontade agora, tirando a de agarrar Bella naquele canteiro mesmo, era a de matar Emmett.

- Você tem merda na cabeça mesmo, né? – Emmett revirou os olhos. – Lembra da história de deixar na vontade? Você não pode sair por aí agarrando ela!

- Eu posso fazer o que eu quiser! – Eu rosnei e notei que, finalmente, podia me levantar.

- Faça uma coisa que preste então, e vá tomar banho! – Ele olhou zombeteiro para mim. – Você está mais sujo do que a própria terra seu porco.

Eu sorri malicioso, e peguei um bolo de terra em minha mão, antes de tacar bem no maio da cara dele.

E isso era só o começo da minha vingança.

- Obrigado pelas dicas, Emmett. – Eu falei sarcástico. – Você me deixou muito satisfeito.

E falando isso eu me dirigi até Bella, e toquei seus ombros, fazendo com que ela se virasse para me olhar.

Rosalie olhou me encarou de um jeito estranho, mas eu ignorei.

E então, não fazendo nem um qüinquagésimo do que eu queria fazer com Bella, eu me inclinei e beijei suas bochechas coradas.

Quando eu percebi que sua respiração havia aumentado, eu sorri satisfeito, e entrei em casa, para desligar o CD do Air Supply.

E de uma coisa eu tinha certeza: Eu não ia ter muita paciência. Eu queria Bella. E ia tê-la o mais rapidamente possível. Nem que eu tivesse que seqüestrá-la para nós podermos ficar em um lugar deserto. COMPLETAMENTE deserto.


	10. Dormindo no mesmo quarto

**Capítulo 9 – Dormindo no mesmo Quarto**

_BPOV_

Já era de noite quando eu terminei com o jardim.

Alice e Jasper tinham sumido, e só apareceram horas depois. Não que isso me importasse. Quer dizer, só porque eles podiam fazer sexo na hora que eles quisessem e eu não?

Só porque os amigos deles não os interrompiam na hora do beijo mais importante da vida deles?

Tudo bem, eu admito, eu estava mesmo muito puta da vida. E isso não é legal. Digo, quando eu fico puta da vida. Porque em vez de começar a berrar como qualquer pessoa normal... Bem... Eu choro.

Sério. Eu sinto meu nariz arder horrivelmente e, antes de poder me controlar as lágrimas começam a escorrer por meu rosto.

É uma coisa triste pra dizer a verdade. Literalmente triste.

E qual é o único lugar da casa dos Cullen que você pode chorar sem ser interrompida? Ou reformulando a pergunta, pode fazer qualquer coisa sem ser interrompida?

Quem disse banheiro errou.

Eu quis dizer NENHUM. Nenhum lugar dessa casa é privado. Claro que na hora eu estava nervosa de mais para pensar em trancar a porta, mas isso é irrelevante.

Eu só sei que me enfiei no sofá e comecei a chorar. E depois de dez minutos passou, porque minha raiva já estava descarregada.

Bem pra falar a verdade não estava, mas pensar em formas de vingança contra Emmett era relaxante, sério mesmo.

Coisas que envolviam porões e convencer Rosalie a deixar Emmett sem sexo por umas três décadas, podem realmente consolar uma pessoa.

Quando estiverem na fossa, pensem nisso. Eu garanto que adianta.

E quando eu parei com minha fossa por-não-ter-agarrado-o-Edward-nem-feito-coisas-pecaminosas-com-ele, a primeira coisa que aconteceu foi o telefone tocar.

Alice veio correndo atender, e falou umas poucas palavras com Carlisle e Esme, que pareciam estar se divertindo muito na Irlanda.

E meu Deus, até meu possíveis-futuros-sogros podiam ter uma noite se sexo saudável e _eu_ uma adolescente normal nem podia beijar o cara que eu amava, porque o idiota do irmão dele ficava atrapalhando.

Tudo bem. Um dia eu ia superar isso. Quem sabe quando eu tivesse oitenta e nove anos e não fosse mais virgem.

Tá legal, eu admito. Eu queria muito estar com Edward. De preferência na cama.

E ops... Eu até tinha me esquecido que isso ia acontecer hoje, porque o encanador havia concertado o cano do banheiro, mas não havia concertado todos os estragos que ele fizera.

Quero dizer, o único quarto em que eu podia dormir era o do Edward. E meu Deus, nós íamos dividir sua cama-king-ultra-size por uma noite ou, se tudo desse certo, ou errado dependendo do ponto de vista, por até mais de uma noite.

Ta agora eu ovulei aqui. E isso foi uma piada sem-graça, então esqueçam.

E que só de pensar em Edward, dormindo ao meu lado, eu já começava a me sentir ansiosa, ao mesmo tempo em que meu coração disparava de uma forma irracional.

Meu Deus... Estar apaixonada é um porre. Tudo em que eu podia pensar era nisso.

E Rosalie meio que estava me corrompendo também. Porque quando eu, ela e Alice, estamos conversando sobre essas coisas, eu fico com medo. Sério. Ela fala sobre as coisas que Emmett faz com ela, e isso me assusta.

Ela disse que eles já fizeram... Bem... Vocês entenderam o que eles fizeram... Em uma cabine fotográfica.

Sem brincadeira. Em-uma-cabine-fotográfica. Eu fiquei com medo, porque eu não pensei que isso fosse possível.

Quero dizer olhem o tamanho de Emmett. E a qualquer momento, qualquer pessoa podia entrar ali... Ou ouvir estranhos gemidos.

Isso pode traumatizar uma pessoa. Não a mim, porque no meu estado, eu bem queria estar em uma cabine fotográfica... Porque era mais provável que ninguém me interrompesse na cabine, do que aqui na casa do Cullen.

E ta. Eu preciso logo de Edward. Toda essa sedução estava me matando.

E agora... Eu tento algo essa noite, ou não?

* * *

_EPOV_

Eu estava deitado na cama, esperando Bella sair do banheiro em que ela estava se trocando.

Eu já havia decidido que ia beijá-la, mesmo que ela me rejeitasse. Eu não agüentava mais ficar longe dela. Em minha cabeça, era impossível que uma coisa dessas acontecesse: Amar tanto uma mulher, a ponto de nem sequer conseguir ficar longe dela. Amar tanto uma única pessoa, de modo que ela se tornasse seu mundo, sua fonte de sobrevivência.

Mas era assim que me sentia. Era assim, toda vez que meu coração batia, e eu sabia que ele continuava pulsando por ela, só por ela.

Eu amava Bella. Era tão fácil admitir para mim mesmo, quando por toda a vida fora assim. Era estranho pensar desse jeito. Porque antes de observá-la como uma mulher, incrivelmente sensual e desejável, eu a observa como uma irmã. E como minha melhor amiga.

Agora, obviamente, minha mente havia mudado. Eu fui cego por tempo de mais, para deixar que essa tortura que estava passando agora, se estendesse.

Eu ia dizer tudo o que eu sentia para Bella. E se ela me aceitasse, eu seria o homem mais feliz do mundo.

Se ela não me visse como eu a vejo, - loucamente e, sinceramente, apaixonadamente, - Eu iria fazer de tudo para conquistá-la. Nem que eu tivesse que dedicar minha vida a isso.

Eu dei um suspiro contente com minha decisão, e meus olhos foram parar na porta que se abria.

Meu coração disparou e, finalmente Bella apareceu em minha frente.

E meu Deus! Ela estava espetacular!

Ela estava vestida com uma camisola de seda branca, que se estendia levemente até seus pés. Seu rosto, lindo como o de uma princesa, estava levemente rosado, enquanto ela caminhava lentamente até mim, com aquele seu rebolado discreto que me enlouquecia.

Eu tentei me conter... Tentei fazer com que meus braços não puxassem sua cintura fina de encontro a mim, mas foi impossível.

No segundo seguinte, meu coração batia junto ao dela, num abraço apertado.

Era agora.

- Edward... – Ela sussurrou. – Eu preciso te falar uma coisa.

Suas mãos haviam subido para meus cabelos, e os acariciavam de um jeito extremamente gentil. Eu me senti feliz de um jeito estranho, nessa cena simples.

Mas eu decidi que não a deixaria falar. Eu ia agir. Porque se eu a deixasse falar qualquer coisa como: "Ah Edward, você é como meu irmão." Ou "Edward, eu te amo como um irmão." Eu ia perder a coragem. Eu nunca ia desistir dela, obviamente, mas teria que arrumar um jeito mais eficaz de conquistá-la.

Por isso, quando ela ia pronunciar suas primeiras sílabas, eu coloquei meu dedo em seus lábios, a obrigando a parar.

Meus lhos passearam lentamente por todo seu rosto, porque eu não queria esquecer aquele momento nunca. Iria me lembrar dele para sempre, se dependesse de mim.

Eu me inclinei para frente, roçando nossos narizes, e eu pude sentir perfeitamente o hálito quente e ofegante de Bella.

Ela havia fechado seus olhos, e suas mãos subitamente fizeram uma pressão maior em meus cabelos, aproximando mais nossos rostos.

Quando nossos lábios se encostaram, eu pensei que fosse morrer. Uma corrente elétrica atravessou meu corpo, e eu me senti subitamente alerta, feroz... Excitado.

Meus dedos escorregaram por sua nuca, e eu pedi passagem com minha língua, sendo aceito prontamente.

Nossos corpos estavam colados, enquanto nossas línguas dançavam ferozmente entre si, se amando do jeito delas.

E sem nem mesmo saber de onde isso saía, eu descolei meus lábios dos dela, e passei a beijar sua bochecha, seu maxilar e fui descendo para seu pescoço.

Eu tinha certeza que ela podia sentir minha excitação, mas isso não me constrangeu. Eu podia sentir seus seios intumescidos contra meu peito, e sabia que ela também me queria.

E eu fui mais longe, e passei a beijar seus ombros, enquanto a ouvia gemer bem baixinho em meu ouvido.

Isso era humanamente impossível. Como será que eu podia querê-la tanto, quando nós só havíamos nos reencontrado a um dia e uma noite? Como será que meu corpo podia clamar tanto pelo dela, quando nós sempre fomos irmão antes disso?

Eu não sabia, mas sabia que era isso que eu queria para minha vida. Sempre.

- Edward... – Ela suspirou meu nome baixinho, enquanto eu me virava e passava as pernas por seu quadril, ficando em cima dela.

E novamente capturei seus lábios, enquanto minhas mãos voavam pela lateral de seus seios até alcançar sua cintura perfeita. E a apertei delicadamente, enquanto sentia o corpo de Bella se arquear de encontro ao meu, e suas pernas enlaçarem minha cintura.

Eu me friccionei a ela, e não pude evitar soltar um gemido, quando as mãos de Bella desceram de minha nuca, e começaram a arranhar minhas costas por cima do pijama.

Meu maior desejo era que nossas roupas voassem pelos ares, e que eu pudesse penetrá-la e penetrá-la, até que fosse impossível continuar. Mas eu sabia que não era para ser assim. Eu sabia que com Bella tinha que ser diferente. Bella era especial.

Mas isso não significava que eu fosse parar, obviamente.

Por isso, apenas para acalmar um pouco as coisas, eu saí de cima dela, e continuei a beijar seus lábios, lentamente agora, sentindo a textura de sua língua de encontro a minha, enquanto nos abraçávamos.

Oh, eu a amava. E iria demonstrar isso de todas as formas possíveis e impossíveis, daqui por diante.


	11. Sinuca

**Capítulo 10 – Sinuca**

_BPOV_

A noite passada foi perfeita. Edward me tratou como uma princesa todo o tempo.

E não, nós não fizemos sexo se é isso que você quer saber.

Apenas ficamos nos beijando, sem falar nada. Apenas os eventuais gemidos, mas isso são detalhes.

E, meu Deus... Ele tem uma pegada!

Quando eu beijava os meninos da minha escola, e isso era coisa rara, eu não costumava sentir muito prazer. Eles eram meio apáticos de mais. Mas com Edward...

Jesus! Edward era feroz e delicado ao mesmo tempo. Ele era muito empolgado, e eu pude sentir na pele o quanto ele estava excitado, mas eu tenho certeza de que ele também percebeu o quanto eu estava no mesmo estado que ele.

Digo, eu estava praticamente morrendo em seus braços. Eu me sentia molhada e quente. Meus seios estavam sensíveis de mais ao cada toque seu, e isso era estimulante.

E além do mais, ele fazia com que eu me sentisse especial, como se eu fosse a única mulher no mundo que importasse para ele.

Não que ele tivesse dito, claro. Quero dizer, ele não pronunciou a palavra com "A". Mas eu ia pronunciar para ele, se ele não falasse. Porque depois que eu havia provado seus lábios, eu não iria ficar longe deles mais.

Eu me virei na cama, e me deparei com os olhos de Edward fixos em mim. Seus olhos verdes pareciam mais claros e calorosos hoje, e sorri internamente, sabendo que eu havia contribuído para isso.

- A noite passada foi... Interessante. – Ele sussurrou pra mim, enquanto novamente enlaçava minha cintura. Eu ofeguei, quando sua mão direita começou a percorrer minha coxa, e sua mão esquerda traçava meus lábios lentamente.

- Muito interessante. – Eu respondi meio deslumbrada por seus olhos.

Minhas mãos foram automaticamente para seus cabelos, e o puxaram levemente enquanto Edward soltava um pequeno gemido.

Eu me colei a ele, e dessa vez fui eu quem subi em cima de sua barriga, e comecei e beijar seu rosto, seu pescoço, sua orelha...

- Bella... – Ele implorou meu nome. – Eu acho melhor você parar com isso.

Mas ele não parou. Sua mão se apertou mais em minha coxa, enquanto seus lábios tomavam os meus, sôfregos, deliciosos e quentes.

Eu me senti novamente molhada, insaciável, e querendo muito mais do que ele estava me dando.

Mas eu sabia que as coisas não podiam acontecer assim... Eu sabia que por mais que Edward me quisesse, ele ia esperar mais um pouco, porque ele era Edward Cullen, e não Emmett Cullen.

E Edward era um cavalheiro. Com desejos sexuais, sim, porque eu podia sentir seu desejo bem de encontro ao meu, mas ele ainda era um cavalheiro.

- Bella, você vai me deixar louco. – Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, entes de mordiscá-lo. Eu estremeci, enquanto meus olhos se reviravam de prazer, por ter seu corpo bem embaixo do meu.

- Ahh Edward... – Eu murmurei enquanto ele subia lentamente sua mão por minha perna, e brincava com o elástico da minha calçinha. – Ahh... Por favor...

Eu implorei para ele continuar... Eu queria que ele me fizesse dele... Eu queria tanto...

TOC TOC TOC...

Eu não podia acreditar que alguém tinha batido na porta. Eu. Não. Acredito.

Tudo bem. Eu ia matar o infeliz. Simples.

- Eu posso entrar ou vocês estão fazendo coisas proibidas para menores de 89 anos acompanhados dos pais? – A voz de Alice ecoou suave e risonha no corredor, e eu dei graças a Deus por não ser Emmett. Se fosse, o coitado ia se arrepender. P-R-O-F-U-N-D-A-M-E-N-T-E.

Eu saí rapidamente de cima de Edward, e corri para o banheiro de seu quarto, sabendo muito bem que eu não estava no melhor dos estados. Bem, não depois de ter ficado a noite inteira de agarração.

- Pode entrar Alice. – A voz de Edward saiu como um rosnado, e eu pude imaginá-lo descabelado encarando a irmã mortalmente. Bem, ainda era uma imagem sexy.

- Eu não queria atrapalhar, Edward! – A voz dela não era nem um pouco arrependida, e eu sabia que ela sorria. – Mas nós temos coisas para fazer... Hoje é nosso primeiro dia de VERDADE de férias! Eu já arrumei toda a programação para as férias inteiras!

Edward soltou um lamento do outro lado da porta, e eu rapidamente me olhei no espelho, arrumando meu cabelo.

- Hoje de manhã nós vamos a uma sorveteria e vamos ver uns filmes. – Sua voz soou sinceramente animada. – E a noite nós vamos a um bar-clube para nos divertirmos um pouco mais.

Eu suspirei, pensando na possibilidade de ficar o dia inteiro na cama. Sem-chances, é claro. Quando Alice decidia uma coisa, estava decidido.

- E diga para Bella parar de se esconder no banheiro! – Ela acrescentou, e eu ouvi seus delicados passos ecoando no assoalho, antes da porta se fechar.

Ia ser um longo dia. Um longo dia.

_EPOV_

Nós fomos à sorveteria, e não ficamos muito tempo lá. Porque afinal de contas, isso aqui ainda é Forks. A gelada e chuvosa Forks.

Depois, passamos na locadora, e alugamos três filmes: Bonequinha de Luxo, por insistência das meninas, O vôo da Fênix, por nossa insistência, Tempos Modernos, por aceitação geral.

Desde sempre, nós preferimos os filmes antigos. O tempo de Forks parece se ajustar perfeitamente a esses filmes, e nós adorávamos isso.

Bem, hoje eu não adorava muito. Porque eu não tinha tido mais nenhum momento a sós com Bella, e porque todos ficavam fazendo piadinha sobre a gente. Principalmente Emmett.

A única coisa boa, é que Bella estava sentada entre minhas pernas, com a cabeça apoiada em meu peito, olhando atentamente para Audrey Hepburn na tela da Televisão. Ela tinha as mãos entrelaçadas as minhas, e toda vez que gostava ou não de uma parte do filme, ela as apertava bem forte.

E tudo bem que eu queria agarrar Bella. A ta que a bunda dela estava bem de encontro ao meu... Bem... Vocês entenderam.

Mais ainda assim parecia certo que ela estivesse ali com a gente, assistindo filmes antigos.

Era como se ela sempre fizesse parte daquilo.

Eu a abracei mais apertado, enquanto ela sorria para o final do filme, onde Audrey corria na chuva procurando o Gato.

Bella olhou para, mim, seus olhos chocolates brilhando intensamente, de um jeito desejoso.

Eu tentei não pensar no fato de que ela estava muito próxima a mim. No fato de que minhas mãos estavam tão próximas a suas pernas, e que meus lábios estavam tão próximos aos seus.

Porque se eu pensasse muito nisso, eu tinha certeza de que não agüentaria ficar com minhas mãos longe de seu corpo. Eu sabia que teria que capturar meus lábios nos seus, até nós ficarmos completamente sem ar.

Isso era assustador. Esse desejo ardente, essa necessidade súbita. Mas era lindo, ao mesmo tempo. Eu gostava de me sentir assim: descontrolado, louco... Era a melhor sensação da minha vida, pra dizer a verdade.

Digo, eu gostava de sexo afinal de contas. E com Bella seria ainda melhor, eu tinha certeza. Porque eu nunca havia sentido isso por ninguém, antes.

- O filme acabou Edward! – Emmett gritou no meu ouvido. Eu fiquei com raiva dele, mas lembrei que Bella ainda estava em meus braços e me controlei. Depois eu ia me vingar dele.

O meu plano de vingança preferido, só poderia ser realizado quando eu e Bella... Bem quando nós finalmente tivéssemos tempo para praticar "amor"... E quando nós já tivéssemos feito isso várias vezes, para ela aceitar o plano.

O Jeep do Emmett ia ficar bem sujo. Eu podia garantir isso.

E foi assim, que a tarde se passou.

Entre filmes, provocações e discussões. E agora, nós ainda tínhamos que ir para o bar-clube.

Só Alice mesmo, pra tramar uma coisa dessas.

Eu olhei de relance para Bella, que estava indo se trocar com as meninas... E me perguntei no que isso ia dar. Podia ser muito perigoso pra mim, dependendo do que ela fosse vestir.

Ah meu Deus. E eu ainda tenho a cara-de-pau de criticar o Emmett.

* * *

_BPOV_

Até que a roupa que Alice e Rosalie escolheram para mim estava aceitável.

Eu estava com uma calça jeans preta, de cintura baixa, que se colava perfeitamente as minhas coxas. Minha blusa era azul escura, e tinha um decote médio. Meus seios pareciam maiores porque ela se colava bem a eles, e depois descia um pouco mais solta até a metade de minha barriga.

O único problema era a bota. Porque ela tinha um salto enorme e, mesmo que eu tivesse recuperado uma parte de meu equilíbrio nas aulas de dança,era suicídio colocar um salto desse tamanho.

A única coisa boa era que Edward provavelmente iria me segurar.

- Bella. – Alice me chamou. – Eu sei que você e Edward andaram de agarração por aí. Mas você tem que continuar com o plano de seduzi-lo.

Eu olhei meio desesperada para ela, mas assenti.

- E hoje, você tem que pedir a ele para te ensinar a jogar sinuca. – Rosalie completou com um sorriso malicioso. – A sinuca sempre ajuda para a vontade ficar maior.

Eu revirei os olhos, desesperada. E isso porque Edward era IRMÃO de Alice e CUNHADO de Rosalie.

- Eu tenho que realmente segurar um pouco mais as coisas? – Sério, eu não queria.

- Até ele falar que te ama. – Alice me respondeu. – Você não vai querer se entregar a ele, se ele nem te ama.

Ela tinha razão nessa parte. Se ele não me amasse, não ia adiantar nada me dar a ele. Bem, eu ia me satisfazer e tal, mas não ia ser a coisa completa que eu queria.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem.

Se eu tinha que fazê-lo dizer que me ama... Bem eu iria. E, pelo menos, eu podia continuar beijando ele.

Se não pudesse eu ia enlouquecer.

Eu suspirei e chamei as meninas, para que nós pudéssemos descer e ir para o tal-de-bar-clube.

Eu só esperava que eu e Edward conseguíssemos nos divertir um pouco, se é que vocês me entendem.

_EPOV_

Eu pude sentir o ar faltando em meus pulmões, quando Bella apareceu em minha frente. Ela estava linda como sempre, mas sua barriga meio-exposta levava minha imaginação para o que haveria por de baixo de sua roupa.

Eu nem tive tempo de divagar muito sobre isso, porque no minuto seguinte, nós já estávamos todos nos dirigindo para o Jeep de Emmett, onde todos nós iríamos.

E eu novamente pensei em meu plano, rindo sozinho.

Todos subiram rapidamente no enorme carro, faltando apenas Bella e eu.

Eu percebi que Bella estava meio receosa, por causa de seu salto alto, e delicadamente a segurei pela cintura, e a levantei até que ela pudesse subir com segurança.

O plano não deu muito certo, porque meio que eu tive uma visão privilegiada da comissão traseira de Bella. Eu senti meu baixo-ventre se contrair novamente, e tive que pular no carro rapidamente para que ninguém percebesse. E claro que cruzei as pernas... Porque além de tudo, agora Bella estava com seu braço sobre meu ombro, e sua outra mão caminhando lentamente por minha nuca e meu maxilar.

Ela era má. E eu sou masoquista pelo jeito.

Eu suspirei e fechei os olhos, para aproveitar o carinho que Bella estava fazendo em mim.

E depois, quando ela parou, e a abracei pelos ombros, e a fiz ficar bem junto a mim, até nós chegarmos ao bendito lugar.

Quando nós entramos, um garçom veio nos atender:

- Boa-noite, eu sou Mike Newton e serei o garçom de vocês por essa noite.

Só que eu reparei que ele estava com os olhos fixos no peito da Bella. Da _minha_ Bella, entendam bem.

E então, eu já não fui com a cara dele.

Ele nos levou até uma mesa, e nós pedimos batata frita e coca-cola, porque nós não estávamos a fim de ficar bêbados. Não hoje pelo menos.

E quando o garçonzinho metido a besta voltou, eu juro que fiquei com vontade de quebrar a cara dele. E olha que eu nunca quebrei a cara de ninguém.

- E você gracinha, quer mais alguma coisa? – Lembrando que o idiota se dirigiu só a Bella.

- Não eu não quero nada. – Ela respondeu sem graça enquanto afundava o rosto em meu pescoço.

Eu entendi o recado, e a fiz levantar o rosto, enquanto a fitava apaixonadamente.

- Tem certeza de que não quer nada, amor? – Minha voz saiu sincera até para mim mesmo. E tudo bem, eu estava sendo sincero.

- Não querido, eu não quero. – Ela deu um sorriso brilhante para o garçom, que olhou nervoso para nós dois. Só que ele não saiu do lugar de onde ele estava, então eu achei que devia dar mais uma forcinha.

Eu segurei os cabelos ondulados de Bella, e puxei seu rosto para mim, enquanto colava nossos lábios em um beijo doce e feroz ao mesmo tempo.

No começo, eu admito que pensei em fazer de tudo uma encenação. Mas depois, eu a puxei pela cintura, e de verdade fiz com que nossas bocas se colassem e que nossas línguas se entrelaçassem sofregamente.

Bella segurou meus cabelos também, e ela enfiou suas unhas em meu couro cabeludo, de um jeito que eu não pude evitar soltar um gemido.

Minha mão desceu para sua perna, enquanto eu traçava com meus lábios uma linha em todo seu maxilar, até chegar em seu pescoço. E eu iria continuar a beijando, se novamente Emmett não tivesse se metido no meio.

- Rosalie! – Ele falou rindo. – Eles são piores do que nós! E olha que nem são namorados!

Tudo bem, minha vingança já estava armada mesmo. O Jeep dele ia sofrer as conseqüências.

Eu apenas fiquei sem-graça, por Bella que estava muito corada… E isso, era sexy de mais para minha cabeça.

Mas para minha surpresa, isso passou logo, e ela começou a rir com os outros.

E ninguém mais viu que sua sorrateira mão estava passando por minha coxa e quase chegando ao meu... Bem... "Perseguidor".

- Vamos para o karaokê? – Alice perguntou animada, enquanto se levantava. Bella tirou sua mão de onde ela estava, e eu tive que ser o ultimo a me levantar, se é que vocês conseguem me entender.

Mas antes que Bella pudesse seguir a todos, eu a segurei pelo braço e trouxe seu ouvido para perto de minha boca.

- Isso vai ter volta. – Eu sussurrei. – É bom você se preparar. – E então eu mordisquei levemente o lóbulo de seu ouvido. E sorri satisfeito por ver que ela ofegava.

Isso estava começando a ficar divertido.

* * *

_BPOV_

- Eu te desafio na sinuca. – Emmett propôs para Edward, que deu um sorrisinho convencido e aceitou.

Eu sabia que Edward ia ganhar, é óbvio. Porque eu nunca havia visto ninguém jogar como ele.

- Vocês não vão ao karaokê? – Alice perguntou, enquanto segurava Jasper pelo braço.

- Depois. – Emmett murmurou, e se encaminhou para a mesa de sinuca, achando, coitado, que ia ganhar.

Eu suspirei, e fui ficar ao lado de Rosalie, que estava sentada em uma bancada, esperando por Emmett, assim como eu esperava Edward.

Eu sorri para ela, e nós começamos a conversar banalidades, até que um garoto se aproximou de nós, e eu pude perceber que ele fitava meu decote com muito interesse.

Ta isso, já estava me dando nos nervos. Era legal ser paquerada e tudo, mas eu não estava interessada.

- E aí, gata, ta a fim de dar uma volta? – O garoto era feio. Bem, ele era horrível. Eu podia jurar que dava pra fritar um ovo no cabelo dele, de tão oleoso. – E a propósito, meu nome é Eric.

- Hun... – Eu comecei e olhei para Rosalie desesperada, porque eu nunca fui muito cantada antes, para dar foras. – Eu acho que não vai dar Eric.

- A qual é, gatinha. – Ele passou os braços por meus ombros, e eu me soltei dele bruscamente. Bem, estava na hora de medidas drásticas.

- Olha, a questão é que eu sou lésbica. – Meus olhos brilharam de diversão, mas ele não percebeu porque estava em estado de choque. – Não é amor? – Eu me virei para Rosalie que tentava segurar o riso, e a abracei fortemente, e depois dei um tapa em sua bunda, de brincadeira. – Sinto muito, Eric. Mas não vai rolar.

Nós esperamos ele sair dali, e começamos a rir como doidas. Edward e Emmett nos olharam de um jeito estranho, mas continuaram a jogar sinuca. Eu sorri para Edward, e suspirei, mas feliz do que algum dia já tinha sido.

_EPOV_

Eu olhei para Bella, que ria como uma maluca e a admirei internamente, encantado com a espontaneidade dela. Mas meus pensamente foram interrompidos por Emmett, que perguntou rindo:

- E aí, Edward... Como se sente sendo um garoto de 18 anos virgem? Muito louco para levar nossa Bellinha à loucura?

Eu o encarei pasmo. Ele achava que eu era virgem? Ta isso não teve graça.

- Eu não sou virgem, Emmett. – Tudo bem que eu tinha estado com apenas uma garota, em toda minha vida. E tudo bem que tinha sido durante uma festa, e eu estava meio bêbado. Mas mesmo assim, eu estava consciente o suficiente, tanto que... Bem eu ainda falava normalmente com ela, até hoje. Não que eu a amasse ou coisa assim. Ela era como uma amiga normal.

- Voc-você... Nã-ã-não é... Mais... Virgem? – Emmett gaguejou ficando pálido. E a cara dele, eu juro, foi impagável. Eu iria rir minha vida inteira depois dessa.

- Ahn... Não. – Eu respondi e me aproximei dele dando um tapinha em suas costas. – Olha, eu sei que é difícil aceitar que eu não sou o idiota que você, seu tarado sexual, pensava que eu fosse. Mas a vida é assim, Emmett.

Eu me afastei dele, e dei uma tacada certeira na bola branca, fazendo com última bola do jogo entrasse no buraco certeiramente.

- E a propósito... Eu ganhei! – Eu sorri convencido, e me dirigi a Bella, enquanto Emmett continuava em estado de choque.

Isso tinha sido divertido.

- Bella? – Eu a chamei delicadamente. – Onde você quer ir agora?

Ela me olhou com os olhos brilhantes, e sorriu.

- Me ensina a jogar sinuca?

Ela estava me provocando. Mas isso podia ser interessante, obviamente.

- É claro que sim. – Eu dei um sorriso e a puxei pela mão, enquanto Emmett passava lentamente por nosso lado, com o olhar perdido.

- Você ganhou, não é? – Ela perguntou sorrindo, enquanto escolhia um taco qualquer. – Eu lembro que quando éramos menores, você sempre ganhava.

Eu me aproximei dela por trás, enquanto colava nossos corpos.

- Eu ganhei. – Confirmei sua resposta. – E pra você ganhar também, tem que aprender comigo.

- Eu já estou ganhando. – Ela sussurrou, enquanto eu a abraçava pela cintura, e envolvia meus braços com os dela, mostrando o jeito certo de segurar o taco.

- Você tem que acertar com a bola branca, as outras bolas nos buracos. – Eu falei, sentindo suas curvas se pressionarem contra meu corpo.

- Eu sei disso. – Ela riu. – Eu entendo as regras, só não sei como jogar.

Eu me inclinei para frente, fazendo com que seu corpo fizesse o mesmo movimento. Sua bunda roçava sensualmente em mim, e eu me perguntei como era possível que ela me fizesse sentir a sim, sempre.

- Acerte a bola, Bella. – Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido, enquanto meus braços se moviam sobre os dela, fazendo um impulso forte, onde uma bola verde caiu diretamente no buraco.

Ela sorriu para mim, e eu percebi que ela estava afetada pela proximidade também. Eu soltei uma mão de seu braço, e coloquei em suas costas, enquanto eu a mandava tentar fazer isso sozinha, agora.

- Eu acho que não vou conseguir. – Ela sussurrou. Eu olhei em seus olhos chocolate, e sorri a encorajando.

Bem, de qualquer jeito ela não acertou.

Por isso nós ficamos ali, colados e nos provocando o jogo inteiro, enquanto eu a fazia acertar todas as bolas.

- Você é realmente bom. – Ela disse, quando o jogo acabou.

- Eu sei. – Eu sorri convencido enquanto a virava em meu abraço, e percorria a lateral de seu corpo com minhas mãos. – Eu sei.

Então eu a beijei.


	12. Como se fosse a primeira vez

**Capítulo 11 – Como se fosse a primeira vez. **

_BPOV_

Seus lábios se fundiram aos meus enquanto nossas línguas travavam uma batalha árdua.

Eu senti uma corrente elétrica atravessar meu corpo, e meus braços voaram automaticamente para sua nuca, enquanto eu tentava fazer com que nossos corpos ficassem ainda mais próximos.

Eu podia sentir seu coração batendo freneticamente contra o meu, e seu corpo pulsar por mim, assim como eu pulsava por ele.

Senti uma mão dele subir por minha perna, até minha coxa, e me puxar mais pra cima, para que nós ficássemos na mesma altura.

- Edward... – Eu murmurei. – Ah Edward...

Ele sorriu por entre o beijo, e desceu seus lábios para meu pescoço, enquanto eu ofegava.

Meu Deus. Eu ainda ia morrer com esses amassos.

- Te quero tanto, Bella. – Ele murmurou em meu ouvido. – Tanto, tanto.

E por todos os santos, eu também o queria! Com cada átomo do meu ser, eu o desejava.

- Você vai ser minha? – Edward perguntou, enquanto me colocava sentada na borda da mesa de sinuca. – Diga que sim, Bella.

- Sim... – Eu suspirei a resposta, enquanto meus olhos se fechavam de prazer. – Vou ser sua.

E ele tornou a capturar meus lábios, enquanto sua língua penetrava, agora lentamente, minha boca. Foi um beijo mais doce que os outros. Muito mais carinhoso, eu senti uma coisa diferente nele.

- Vamos sair daqui, Bella. – Ele murmurou. – Vamos pra casa.

Eu assenti ainda meio tonta, enquanto ele me puxava da mesa, e depositava outro beijo cálido em meus lábios.

E naquele momento, nada mais existia. Apenas ele, e o que nós dois estávamos sentindo.

E mesmo que ele não tivesse dito que me amava... Mesmo que tudo o que eu fosse para ele fosse uma diversão... Eu não ia me importar. Porque eu ia ter na memória esse dia pra sempre. O dia em que nós dois fomos um só.

_EPOV_

Nós não nos despedimos de ninguém. Eu podia perceber os vários olhares em cima de nós, mas não me importei.

Tudo em que eu podia pensar era em Bella. Apenas nela, e no fato de que eu a desejava tanto, que mal podia controlar a vontade de fazê-la minha ali mesmo, naquele lugar.

Mas apesar de tudo isso, eu tentei ser calmo e paciente. Enquanto entrávamos em um taxi as pressas, eu tentei fazer com que ela relaxasse e se sentisse bem, porque o que ia acontecer, seria uma coisa especial.

Seria a primeira vez dela, e seria como se fosse a minha também.

E eu queria, acima de tudo que ela se sentisse bem com isso.

Mesmo que as coisas estivessem acontecendo muito rápidas e muito intensas, eu queria mostrar pra ela que sexo não era só uma coisa que duas pessoas faziam. Eu queria que ela aproveitasse isso verdadeiramente, sabendo que era por amor.

Tudo por amor.

Eu sorri para ela, enquanto o ar da noite entrava pela janela e batia em seus cabelos.

- Você está bem? – Perguntei, enquanto segurava suas mãos. Elas estavam trêmulas e frias, e eu me preocupei com isso.

Mas Bella não respondeu. Ela simplesmente se inclinou em minha direção e depositou um beijo em meus lábios. Suas mãos voaram para o meu cabelo, e depois ela me abraçou. Sua voz, quando ela falou, era calma, mas receosa.

- Você promete que se isso não der certo nós continuaremos a ser melhores amigos?

Eu sabia que se isso não desse certo, minha vida estaria acabada. Mas eu queria dar tudo a Bella.

Por isso, quando eu falei, eu fui sincero. Mesmo sabendo que isso me machucaria mais do que qualquer coisa, se desse errado.

- Eu prometo Bella. Nós sempre seremos amigos.

Ela tornou a sorrir, e novamente sua boca capturou a minha.

_BPOV_

Eu sabia que nossa amizade estaria acabada, se nós nunca ficássemos juntos. Mas eu sabia também que Edward, por ser sempre um cavalheiro, faria de tudo para que voltássemos a ser como antes.

Mas mesmo assim, eu queria arriscar. Eu não podia controlar o que sentia por ele, assim como não podia controlar o fato de que eu precisava dele... Essa noite.

Eu suspirei nervosa, ansiosa e excitada, tentando fazer com que meu coração parasse de bater tão rápido e me abracei a ele, enquanto o taxi parava bem em frente a casa dos Cullen.

Eu saltei do carro, enquanto Edward pagava, mas logo ele estava a meu lado, seus lábios pressionados aos meus, e suas mãos percorrendo minhas costas.

- Edward... – Eu gemi seu nome, enquanto ele abria a porta da casa rapidamente.

Mas em vez de continuar me beijando, ele se virou para mim, e seus olhos verdes brilharam na semi-escuridão da casa.

- Eu quero que isso seja perfeito. – Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. E então, para minha completa surpresa, ele agarrou minhas pernas, e me pegou no colo, como se eu fosse um bebê.

Eu afundei a cabeça em seu peito, enquanto ele lentamente subia as escadas, e entrava em seu quarto, que era iluminado apenas pela luz prata da lua.

- Bella... – Ele sussurrou, me depositando sentada na beira da cama.

Depois suas mãos escorregaram de minha cintura, para a lateral de minhas pernas, e chegaram a meus pés.

- Eu vou te despir vagarosamente... – Ele murmurou, enquanto tirava minhas botas, e massageava meus pés.

Eu senti o ar faltar em meus pulmões, e a emoção me percorrendo enquanto seus lábios beijavam minha pele, agora exposta.

- Eu estou a seus pés, Bella. Sempre estive.

Então ele deixou meus pés, e subiu suas mãos para minha calça, a desabotoando lentamente, enquanto tudo no que eu podia pensar era no desejo latente que me cegava.

- Por favor, Edward... – Eu supliquei, querendo que ele acabasse com aquilo logo. – Por favor.

- Não. – Ele respondeu, enquanto terminava de tirar minha calça. – Você tem que ser paciente, minha Bella.

Eu me senti pulsar mais forte, enquanto suas mãos passeavam por minhas coxas e seus lábios espalhavam beijos por onde passavam.

Minha calcinha estava molhada, e eu me senti afoita para que ele terminasse, para que ele me tomasse logo.

Mas ele apenas subiu suas mãos, e tirou minha camiseta, me deixando apenas de calcinha e sutiã.

Han... Eu ia morrer desse jeito.

- Você é tão linda. – Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, enquanto minhas mãos agitadas tiravam sua camisa.

Eu senti meu coração quase explodir em meu peito, quando Edward se tornou mais rápido, e seus olhos se fixaram em meu sutiã preto simples.

E eu não sei bem como aconteceu, mas no instante seguinte, ele já estava só com uma boxer branca, e seu peito forte estava grudado ao meu, enquanto nossos lábios se entrelaçavam sofregamente.

Suas mãos abriram meu sutiã rapidamente, e seus lábios voaram para meus seios, enquanto eu me sentia tremer de prazer.

Ele desceu sua mão por minha barriga até chegar ao elástico de minha calcinha, e começou a brincar com ele, enquanto eu gemia em seu ouvido.

- Eu... Não agüento mais... – Eu tornei a suplicar, enquanto sentia sua excitação de encontro a minha. – Por favor... Por favor...

Então, ele se livrou de minha calcinha, e eu senti seus dedos escorregarem por minha fenda úmida, onde ninguém mais já havia tocado antes.

- Você está tão pronta para mim... – Ele murmurou, enquanto começava a me bombear. Eu sabia que ele queria me dar o máximo de prazer, e estava se segurando para isso. Eu me emocionei, enquanto arqueava meus quadris de encontro a ele.

- Edward... – Eu supliquei uma última vez, antes de sentir meu mundo explodir em cores e formas. E eu ainda estava tonta de prazer, quando ele se livrou de sua cueca.

- Agora! – Ele disse, e eu o senti me preenchendo pela primeira vez. Ele era grande, e me penetrou rapidamente, rompendo a barreira que protegia minha virgindade.

E eu não senti dor. Tudo o que eu sentia era ele, parado, enquanto eu me acostumava com seu tamanho dentro de mim. E o prazer. Forte, mais forte do que qualquer coisa que eu senti em toda minha vida.

- Você está bem? – Ele perguntou num fio de voz, enquanto eu começava a me mover de encontro a ele.

- Aham... – Eu gemi, enquanto meus quadris se arqueavam automaticamente. – Mais, Edward. – Eu pedi. – Por favor, me dê mais.

E ele me deu. Seus olhos se fixaram nos meus, enquanto nós começávamos a nos mover em um ritmo sincronizado de vai-e-vem.

Eu sentia o suor se impregnar em nós, enquanto ele me penetrava mais e mais, cada vez mais rápido.

- Bella... – Ele murmurou meu nome, enquanto eu entrelaçava minhas pernas em suas costas, para que ficássemos mais próximos ainda. – Eu quero que você venha comigo. Quero que goze comigo.

Ele me bombeou mais forte, e eu assenti. E como num sonho, nós nos movemos mais uma vez, até que meu mundo estourou junto com o dele.

- AAAAH! – Eu gritei extasiada.

E foi a melhor sensação. Eu me senti sem ar, enquanto ele se derramava quente dentro de mim. Um prazer inexplicável se apoderou de todo o meu corpo, e eu me senti formigar e tremer, enquanto lentamente meu mundo girava e girava.

- Bella... – Ele suspirou meu nome, ainda dentro de mim. – Amo você.

Eu sorri, cansada e sonolenta, enquanto minhas mãos iam para os cabelos dele.

- Eu também amo você, Edward. Sempre amei.

Ele sorriu e rolou de cima de mim. Seus olhos verdes brilharam enquanto ele beijava minha boca delicadamente.

Depois ele me abraçou, e eu deitei minha cabeça em seu peito, enquanto lentamente o mundo dos sonhos me puxava para a inconsciência.

E eu sonhei com dois amantes, que se entrelaçavam um no outro, como se fossem um só. E eu sabia quem eles eram.


	13. Brincando

**Capítulo 12 – Brincando**

_EPOV_

Eu acordei sentindo uma respiração leve em minha nuca.

Eu pisquei, espantado, enquanto as lembranças da noite anterior preenchiam minha mente.

Da fantástica noite anterior, eu quis dizer.

Eu sorri enquanto me virava para Bella, e a via dormindo tranquilamente em meus braços.

Eu sorri encantado pelo fato de termos sidos tão livres, enquanto fazíamos amor.

Quero dizer, é claro que se eu não soubesse que era totalmente seguro, eu teria pegado a camisinha que estava no meu bolso de trás, mas eu não queria que a primeira vez de Bella fosse assim.

Parecia meio cruel pensar assim, quando o "problema" estava nela. Quero dizer, eu tinha certeza de que eu não tinha nenhuma doença sexualmente transmissível, porque eu sou muito cuidadoso com isso.

Eu usei camisinha, quando eu dormi com uma única garota além de Bella. E depois eu ainda fiz questão de fazer todos os exames possíveis, para ver se não havia nada.

E é óbvio que eu não tinha nada.

Mas como eu citei anteriormente, o problema, meio que estava em Bella. E não era um problema ruim. Claro que não. Não era nenhuma doença nem nada disso. Era só uma coisa que ela tinha.

Bem, deixe-me explicar melhor: Quando nós tínhamos quinze anos, Bella descobriu que tinha um cisto no ovário. E ela só me contou isso porque estava muito desesperada. Ela sempre foi muito tímida quando os assuntos eram esses.

É claro que eu a consolei, mas ainda assim ela estava com medo. Ela disse que teria que tomar anticoncepcional para ver se seu ovário expulsaria o cisto de seu organismo.

Eu sabia que isso na verdade, era um problema bem simples, mas Bella novamente veio desabafar comigo e disse que provavelmente não poderia ter filhos, por causa desse problema. Porque se ela parasse de tomar o anticoncepcional, seu organismo poderia repor o cisto, e isso não ajudaria nada se ela engravidasse.

E como ela nunca esteve com ninguém além de mim, e eu sempre soube disso, porque eu a conhecia com a palma da minha mão, eu tinha certeza de que ela também não tinha doença nenhuma. E eu a via tomar seu remédio sempre, todo santo dia, por isso não havia possibilidade nenhuma dela estar grávida.

Mas eu tirei esses pensamentos desagradáveis da cabeça, quando os olhos de Bella se abriram lentamente.

- Bom dia. – Ela murmurou com a voz rouca. Seu rosto corou um pouco, mas ela logo abriu um sorriso, enquanto envolvia as mãos em meus cabelos.

- Bom dia, flor do dia! – Eu brinquei enquanto me abraçava a ela. Eu depositei um beijo suave em seus lábios, e encarei seus olhos chocolates sonolentos.

- Que horas são? – Ela bocejou. – Eu estou cansada... – Seus olhos se fecharam um pouco, e depois ela os abriu de novo. Seus lábios vermelhos se curvaram em um sorriso, enquanto ela depositava um beijo em meu pescoço.

Eu olhei para o relógio ao meu lado e vi que ainda eram cinco da manhã.

- Cinco horas ainda, princesa. – Eu respondi, enquanto passava meus braços em volta de sua cintura me colava a ela. Não demais, porque se não eu ia começar a ficar animado de novo. E Bella já estava cansada o suficiente.

- Podemos dormir de novo?

- Podemos fazer tudo o que você quiser... – Eu falei, enquanto a aconchegava em meus braços. – Tudo.  
Ela apenas suspirou em resposta, enquanto voltava a dormir lentamente...

_EPOV_

Algumas horas depois...

Eu me encostei na porta do banheiro, enquanto observava Bella terminar de se vestir.

Eu notei seu corpo escultural, agora totalmente explorado por mim, por debaixo do vestido florido que ela usava, e sorri, enquanto me aproximava por trás dela e a abraçava.

Nossa imagem juntos foi refletida no enorme espelho do banheiro, e eu sorri para nós dois, enquanto Bella se virava em meu abraço, e jogava as mãos em meu pescoço.

- Você não sabe o quanto eu esperei por isso. – Ela falou em meu ouvido, enquanto seus lábios se colavam nos meus.

Eu a segurei pela cintura, e a fiz ficar sentada na pia, enquanto eu me encaixava entre suas pernas, e enroscava as mãos em seus cabelos.

- Eu vou te compensar por ter sido tão cego, Bella. – Eu respondi enquanto roçava meus lábios nos dela. - Prometo.

Então eu aprofundei nosso beijo, enquanto minha língua se enroscava à dela, e nossos corpos se friccionavam sensualmente.

Meus braços voaram para a lateral de seus seios, enquanto eu tentava a todo custo conter o impulso de despi-la.

Ela ondulou seu corpo contra o meu, e eu abaixei meus braços para suas costas...

Até que como sempre:

- Opaaa! – A voz estrondosa de Emmett se fez presente. – Já evoluíram para a pia do banheiro?

- Emmett. – Eu rosnei. – Se você não sair daqui agora, eu vou te matar. Juro! E EU NÃO ESTOU BRINCANDO DESSA VEZ!

- Espera aí, rapaz. Eu sou seu irmão. Eu sei como a pia é um bom lugar e...

- Emmett! – Quem gritou dessa vez foi a Bella, e eu me surpreendi por isso. – Saia daqui!

- Ta bom, ta bom... Não precisam ser estraga prazeres. Só porque eu estava me divertindo vendo a agarração de vocês dois! – Ele sorriu sarcástico. – E eu só vim aqui para avisar que Alice mandou vocês descerem. Ela disse que não vai agüentar os gemidos por mais tempo! A noite passada já foi o suficiente.

Eu bufei e revirei os olhos, enquanto descia Bella delicadamente da pia. Seus olhos se ficaram nos meus e ela sorriu divertida, enquanto segurava minha mão.

Depois, nós seguimos Emmett resignados.

Encontramos Alice com uma cara completamente desanimada fitando a chuva que batia forte sobre as paredes de vidro de nossa casa.

Seus olhos estavam quase marejados quando ela se virou pra nós.

- Eu tinha planejado ir pra praia hoje. – Ela suspirou enquanto seus olhos voltavam a fitar a chuva. – Agora teremos que ficar em casa e fazer alguma coisa.

- Nós podemos jogar... –Emmett sugeriu. – Que tal strip pôquer?

- Não! – Bella discordou na hora, enquanto corava. – Eu não vou tirar minha roupa. E eu sou péssima no pôquer.

Rosalie também concordou e nós descartamos a idéia.

- Que tal jogar... "Eu nunca fiz..."? – Jasper sugeriu. – Só que nós trocamos a prenda por um beijo na namorada ou no namorado.

- Boa idéia! – Alice concordou e voltou a sorrir. – Vamos sentar ali! – Ela apontou para um espaço vago no chão. – E a propósito... – Ela se virou para Bella. – Eu fico feliz por vocês. Sabe, você e Edward. – Seu sorriso aumentou. – Mas gemam mais baixo da próxima vez. Eu estava tentando dormir.

Bella corou intensamente, e enfiou seu rosto em meu peito, envergonhada. Eu sorri, e levantei sua cabeça, apontando para onde devíamos nos sentar com os outros.

Todos nos sentamos em círculo e Rosalie falou:

- Já que foi Jazz quem deu a idéia... Ele começa.

Jasper sorriu e completou:

- Que tal começarmos com coisas simples primeiro, e depois vamos.. er... Esquentando? E podemos perguntar mentiras também. Vale tudo agora. Mas só na pergunta. A resposta TEM que ser verdade, senão não tem graça.

Nós assentimos animados e ele começou:

- Eu nunca fiz um curativo em alguém.

Eu me inclinei e beijei Bella nos lábios, porque eu já tinha feito um curativo em alguém. Mais ninguém mais se beijou, porque ninguém tinha feito isso também.

- Agora sou eu! – Alice, que era a segunda na ordem da roda, falou animada. – Eu nunca... Espiei pela fresta do vestiário.

Novamente eu me inclinei e beijei Bella, porque eu já tinha espiado muito as meninas no vestiário, quando eu estava na escola. Inclusive ela, falando nisso.

Só que dessa vez eu aprofundei nosso beijo, e fiz minha língua se aventurar por toda sua boca. Ela sorriu por entre o beijo, e eu percebi que todos os garotos estavam beijando suas namoradas também.

Mas nós tivemos que parar, quando os outros pigarrearam.

O próximo foi Emmett, que disse:

- Eu nunca... Fiquei excitado vendo minha namorada. – Eu devia saber que o esquentando _aos poucos _não ia dar muito certo com Emmett. Eu já mencionei que ele é meio tarado. Ops, eu quis dizer completamente tarado.

Mas de qualquer forma eu novamente beijei Bella. Seus braços voaram para meus cabelos, e eu a agarrei pela cintura a pressionando contra mim. E todos repetiram o mesmo gesto, eu pude perceber. Apesar de eu ter visto a mão de Emmett escorregar para a bunda de Rosalie. O que não foi muito legal, acreditem.

Tudo bem... Esse jogo ainda ia dar muito o que falar.

Ainda mais quando eu já tinha feito tudo o que perguntaram até agora. E como a regra do jogo é: "Quem já fez _beija_", eu estava bem feliz até agora. **Bem feliz**.

_BPOV_

- Eu nunca tive sonhos eróticos com meu namorado. – Rosalie falou sorrindo maliciosamente.

Eu me inclinei e beijei Edward, enquanto minhas unhas se cravavam em seus braços. Ele retribuiu o beijo, sua língua explorando cada canto da minha boca, enquanto suas mãos percorriam minhas costas e se fixavam e minha cintura.

Eu percebi que Jasper tinha rolado com Alice no chão e eles riam enquanto se beijavam ternamente. Era um amor mais calmo o deles.

Ou não, pra falar a verdade. Porque agora eles não estavam mais rindo. Eles estavam... Bem, se agarrando um pouco mais que eu e Edward. Eles só não se pegavam mais que Rosalie e Emmett, que estavam quase acasalando ali no meio.

Eu e Edward ficaríamos assim? Ah meu Deus. Eu não sei se isso era bom ou ruim. Digo, é obvio que era bom.

Ainda mais quando Edward estava me segurando pela cintura e...

- Edward... – Eu sussurrei seu nome, enquanto ele voltava a me beijar, e suas mãos percorriam minhas coxas. – Aqui não... – Eu gemi, enquanto minhas mãos voltavam a envolver seus cabelos.

- Bella. – Ele me soltou e sorriu. Seus lábios se curvaram sensualmente e ele roçou seu nariz em meu pescoço. Depois ele gritou: - PAREM! Vamos continuar o jogo agora!

E por algum milagre, todos obedeceram. E agora era minha vez.

- Hun... – Eu pensei em alguma coisa constrangedora. – Eu nunca ouvi meus pais transando. – E era verdade. Porque meus pais eram separados.

E para minha surpresa todos se beijaram novamente. Mas eu fiquei meio pasma com isso. Por isso eu parei o beijo que Edward estava me dando e perguntei:

- Carlisle e Esme? Eu não acredito!

- Eles são loucos. – Emmett falou safado. – Pensam que eu, Edward e Alice não ouvimos, mas nós podemos ouvir tudo. É meio constrangedor pra falar a verdade.

- Quantas vezes? – Eu questionei. Digo, era impossível pensar em Carlisle e Esme fazendo bem... Sexo... Barulhento. Ah meu Deus. Eu não estou pensando nisso. Não estou pensando nisso. Ah droga, eu estou pensando nisso. Emmett ia me pagar um dia.

- Muitas vezes. – Edward respondeu constrangido. – Realmente eles são bem.. er... Ativos.

E foi aí que eu agradeci por meus pais serem separados. Digo, eu sabia que não havia nascido da cegonha, mas mesmo assim... Eca... Eu queria parar de pensar nisso.

- Minha vez. – Edward murmurou. – Hun... Eu nunca quis transar com minha namorada nos lugares mais impossíveis.

Huh. Huh. Ele... Quis?

- Sim Bella. – Ele sussurrou antes de me beijar. – Eu quero você a todo instante.

Ah meu Deus. Eu também o queria. Ehh... Por que ele tinha que ser tão perfeito assim?

E novamente, todos nos beijamos.


	14. Demonstrando

**Capítulo 13 – Demonstrando**

_EPOV_

O jogo havia acabado. Eu suspirei divertido, enquanto percebia que todos haviam ficado bem... Animadinhos com o tema "discutido".

Eu aproveitei o momento de distração e puxei Bella para o segundo andar, enquanto todos os outros se espalhavam pela casa.

E eu nunca imaginei que eu fosse tão louco assim por ela. Digo, Bella mexia com cada partícula de mim, só por me olhar com seus enormes olhos castanhos. Sedutores olhos castanhos, eu quis dizer.

E ela tinha mudado tanto... Estava tão perfeita, tão sexy que parecia meio difícil ficar com minhas mãos longe de seu corpo.

E não só disso. Porque eu também amava conversar com ela, e somente ficar em sua presença, já me deixava feliz.

- Edward. – Bella me chamou sorrindo maliciosamente. Seus olhos estavam animados enquanto ela se encaminhava rebolando lentamente até meu quarto. Droga, aquele rebolado me matava.

Eu a segui rapidamente, e peguei no colo, no que ela soltou um risinho surpreso.

- Coisa feia... – Eu falei brincando. – Tsk, tsk, tsk... Onde já se viu, dona Bella, ficar provocando seu namorado puritano por aí?

Ela olhou para mim divertida, e resolveu entrar no jogo, enquanto seus pés se sacudiam no ar.

- Eu não faço isso. – Seus olhos piscaram "inocentes" – Sou uma boa menina. Uma menina muito boazinha.

Entrei em meu quarto e a depositei deitada na cama, enquanto ela tirava seus sapatos com os pés. Seu sorriso aumentou quando eu me deitei ao seu lado e tomei seu rosto em minhas mãos.

- Isabella. – Eu falei rindo. – Você não deve mentir pra mim. Via ter que pagar por isso agora. Pra aprender a ser uma boa menina.

Ela deu um meio sorriso e se sentou, antes de murmurar:

- Vou é? E como você vai fazer isso, senhor eu-sou-um-namorado-puritano?

Eu sorri malicioso, enquanto me aproximava lentamente dela. Minha mão prendeu seus pulsos enquanto eu a deitava novamente, agora com os braços acima da cabeça.

Eu percebi que sua respiração havia ficado ofegante e que agora nós nãos estávamos mais brincado.

Bella umedeceu seus lábios com a língua, e eu percebi que não agüentaria mais.

Minha cabeça se abaixou e eu mordi levemente seu lábio inferior, enquanto ela se contorcia levemente embaixo de mim.

Eu passei minhas pernas uma de cada lado do corpo de Bella e segurei sua cintura, libertando suas mãos.

Ela arqueou o corpo contra mim e eu a segurei firme, enquanto meus lábios passeavam por seu pescoço lentamente.

Bella soltou um suspiro e suas mãos voaram para meu pescoço. Eu a abaixei delicadamente contra a cama, e comecei a abaixar as alças de seu vestido.

A sorte é que havia aquecedores em todos os cômodos da casa. Senão estaríamos congelando aqui. Ou não. Porque todo esse fogo que tínhamos...

- Edward... – Ela suspirou meu nome, enquanto meus lábios se grudavam aos dela, e minha língua percorria sua boca ferozmente.

Eu pus minha mão, por cima do tecido macio de seu vestido, contra seu seio e comecei e brincar com ele, enquanto minha outra mão percorria sua coxa.

Bella gemeu, e eu me friccionei contra ela, mostrando toda minha excitação.

Ela começou a desabotoar minha camiseta, e eu a parei.

- Espere. – Eu murmurei enquanto a virava de costas. – Deixe-me fazer isso primeiro.

Então eu comecei a abaixar o zíper de seu vestido, enquanto minhas mãos massageavam suas costas, e meus lábios depositavam beijos em sua nuca.

- Como você faz isso? – Eu perguntei ofegante, minhas mãos se tornando mais rápidas. – Como, pode me deixar tão a seus pés assim?

Mas Bella não teve tempo de responder. No instante seguinte eu joguei seu vestido no chão e a virei de frente pra mim, de novo.

Seus olhos estavam fechados, enquanto sua respiração se tornava cada vez mais rápida.

Mas eu realmente já devia saber que nós não conseguiríamos terminar. Eu já devia estar acostumado com isso, pra falar a verdade.

Mas isso não impedia que eu quisesse matar o infeliz que estava batendo na porta.

- O que é? - Eu rosnei por entre os dentes, enquanto Bella abria os olhos abruptamente. – E não abra a porta!

- Sou eu Edward! – Rosalie riu por trás da porta. – Só pra avisar que nós vamos sair pra dançar daqui a pouco! E antes vamos almoçar alguma coisa.

Eu revirei os olhos.

- Quanto tempo?

- Todos daqui a trinta minutos no Jeep do Emmett. – Ela respondeu. – E NÃO SE ATRASEM!

Droga. Droga. Droga.

Porque isso sempre tinha que acontecer conosco?

Agora eu estava dolorido, pulsante e duro. Eu sentiam-me pesado na baixo-ventre. E queria Bella.

E nos teríamos que sair para almoçar e depois dançar. Que porra. Que porra.

_BPOV_

- Ainda dá tempo! – Eu falei enquanto o segurava pelo colarinho. Meu coração batia loucamente, e meu desejo era tão forte que eu o sentia doer. – Por favor, Edward! – Eu implorei.

- Bella... – Ele murmurou enquanto novamente me pegava no colo. – Eu nunca vou me saciar com você em trinta minutos... – Seus olhos estavam fixos nos meus, quando ele completou. – Porque toda vez que eu fizer amor com você, eu sempre vou querer mais e mais. Não importa o quanto tempo se passe... Eu sempre vou te querer.

Uau. Ele era bom nisso.

- Edward! – Eu pedi num fio de voz, enquanto ele começava a caminhar para o banheiro. – O que você está fazendo?

- Eu vou te dar um banho, Bella.

Ah. Meu. Deus. Eu. Ia. Tomar. Banho. Com. Edward. Cullen.

Acho que eu vou ali morrer e já volto. Digo, depois do banho é óbvio.

- BELLA SWAN! – Eu ouvi a voz de Alice por trás da porta. Não. Não. Não agora, por favor. – SOU EU QUE VOU TE ARRUMAR, ESPERTINHA!COLOQUE UM ROUPÃO E VENHA JÁ AQUI!

- Edward! – Eu ofeguei enquanto ele me punha no chão derrotado. – Vamos fugir para o México. Eu me chamarei e Maria Esperança e você Rodolfo. Por favor! Eu não agüento mais ser interrompida!

- Eu ainda vou te compensar. – Ele falou enquanto passava seus olhos por meu corpo, coberto apenas com uma calcinha e um sutiã. – Juro Bella, que quando voltarmos eu vou fazer tudo o que eu quero fazer com você e um pouco mais.

- Isso é uma promessa? – Eu queria uma garantia, oras!

- É um juramento. Uma palavra de Cullen. Uma promessa.

Eu sorri satisfeita e me enrolei em um roupão.

Mas antes de sair do quarto, Edward me agarrou pela cintura e deu um último beijo em minha boca. Eu passei meus braços por seu pescoço, e me colei a ele, tentando aproveitar aquele momento um pouco mais.

Ele penetrou sua língua em minha boca, e eu novamente me colei a ele.  
Mas rápido de mais, ele me soltou. Eu cambaleei um pouco, deslumbrada e tonta. E então ele disse:

- Alice vai te matar se você não for agora, Bella. – Seus olhos eram suaves em cima de mim. – Eu vou tomar um banho frio agora. Pra me... Acalmar um pouco.

Eu sorri, encantada por poder provocar isso nele, mas saí do quarto lentamente.

Urg. Eu odiava quando Alice armava esse tipo de programa. Digo, já eram quase três da tarde. Eu estava morta de fome, mas não queria comer. E quando eu estava fazendo o que eu realmente queria fazer, ela simplesmente arrumava um programa "feliz e saltitante" para fazermos.

Por que Senhor? Por quê?

Eu suspirei e dei mais uns passos, me deparando com Alice com uma cara maligna me esperando na porta.

- Você tem exatamente dez minutos para tomar banho. – Sua voz às vezes me dava medo. Quando ela fica brava é assustador. Eu lembro que quando nós tínhamos onze anos, ela deu uma joelhada em Emmett, que tinha treze, e ele ficou chorando por duas horas seguidas.

Alice pode ser pequena, mas ela é maligna. Eu sei do que eu estou falando. Essa cara de fada engana muita gente.

- Tudo bem, Alice. – Eu murmurei olhando pra baixo, submissa.

- Olha Bella, eu sei que você quer fazer sexo com meu irmão, e tal. Mas você precisa ficar bonita, pra que ele não pare de te querer nunca.

Eu sorri, me lembrando do que Edward dissera agora a pouco, mas assenti. Se Alice queria assim, quem seria eu para discordar?

E eu me encaminhei par ao banheiro, feliz e insatisfeita ao mesmo tempo.

Bem, pelo menos Edward tinha me prometido. E ele cumpria suas promessas.

_EPOV_

Bella estava... Deslumbrante!

Eu nunca a havia visto assim, e eu podia jurar que ela estava morrendo de vergonha, apesar de estar lindíssima.

Ela estava usando uma calça jeans com a cintura baixa. Muito baixa mesmo se é que vocês me entendem. Sua blusa era na verdade um top vermelho, que só cobria seus seios volumosos. Sua barriga reta estava perfeitamente exposta, e seus cabelos castanhos estavam espalhados por suas costas, ondulados, e chegavam até seus cotovelos.

Ela usava um arco grosso vermelho no meio da cabeça, e sua franja caia por sua testa e cobria parcialmente um de seus olhos.

Nossa Senhora protetora dos Machos! Por que ela tinha que se vestir assim? Eu podia sentir praticamente a baba escorrendo pela minha boca.

E para piorar minha situação, ela ainda estava com uma maquiagem da arrasar.

Sua boca, carnuda e naturalmente vermelha, estava brilhante e molhada por causa de um gloss transparente. Seus olhos estavam pintados delicadamente por uma sombra marrom, e contornados com um lápis preto, o que fazia com que eles parecessem um pouco mais claros...

Em vez de chocolate, agora eles pareciam chocolate meio amargo.

Tudo bem. Eu ia ter um infarto. Isso não ia ser legal.

Bella ainda ia me matar desse jeito. E eu pude perceber que até Jasper e Emmett a olhavam meio pasmos. Não que eu me importasse, porque eu sabia que eles amavam suas namoradas. E além do mais, Bella estava mesmo mais incrível do que normalmente.

Coitado do paspalho que se aproximasse dela. Eu ia mandar castrar quem tocasse em um fio de cabelo seu. Bella agora era _minha. Só minha_.

- Vamos? – Alice perguntou animada, e eu percebi que a "meia hora" que Rosalie havia falado, se transformara na verdade em uma hora. Não que eu me importasse, depois dessa visão do paraíso que eu tive.

Todos nós concordamos e nos encaminhamos para o Jeep de Emmett. Huh. Ia ser uma noite interessante.

Uma noite que eu ia aproveitar muito, se dependesse de mim.

Porque novamente Bella e eu nos tornaríamos um do outro. E eu mal podia esperar por isso. Mal podia.

_BPOV_

Eu juro que nós ficamos enrolando no restaurante umas três horas. Por isso, quando nós chegamos na boate já eram quase oito da noite. E eu me surpreendi pelo fato de ela estar lotada.

E meio que não era uma boate normal. Todos dançavam bem agarradinhos. Bem mesmo. Digo, eles se esfregavam e entrelaçavam seus corpos de um jeito bem... Er... Íntimo.

Huh. Isso ia ser bom de dançar com Edward.

Eu soltei um risinho, e no instante seguinte, todos nós sentamos no bar.

- O que você vai querer, querida? – Edward me perguntou enquanto sorria.

- Uma água. – Eu falei. Depois me inclinei para frente e sussurrei. – Eu quero estar bem sóbria essa assentiu malicioso e eu senti sua mão escorregar discretamente por minha coxa. Eu ofeguei e ele fingiu que não viu, enquanto pedia minha água.

Eu tomei, e rapidamente ele me puxou para um canto lateral na pista de dança.

- Vamos dançar, Bella. – Ele sussurrou e suas mãos escorregaram para minha bunda enquanto a música Love In This Club começava a tocar.

Eu me senti quente, e vi que a pista estava agora mais escura, e que era meio impossível enxergar direito. Por isso, minhas sensações estavam mais fortes.

Nós começamos a nos mover no ritmo da música, e eu me surpreendi quando ele puxou uma de minhas pernas ao encontro de sua cintura, e começou a se mover contra mim.

Eu não podia ver seus olhos, nem quase nada. As luzes brilhavam e piscavam acima de nós, de um jeito que era impossível ver qualquer coisa claramente.

- Edward... – Eu ofeguei. Ele me puxou mais contra ele, e nós esbarramos em alguém, e convenientemente ignoramos.

- Espere, Bella. – Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, e eu senti sua excitação contra a minha. Depois ele se friccionou contra mim e beijou meus lábios ferozmente, como nunca antes.

E eu sabia que tudo estava acontecendo muito rápido. Eu sabia que era insanidade. Mas era tão bom... Era tão perfeito, quando eu o amava de um jeito irracional, e sinceramente, incondicional, que eu não conseguia me importar com mais nada.

Ele soltou minha perna, e sua mão que estava em minha bunda escorregou para a parte da frente de minha calça. Eu me senti ainda mais desejosa, e fechei meus olhos, enquanto nossos corpos balançavam junto à música.

- Você me quer? – Ele falou em meu ouvido. – Diga que me quer que eu irei satisfazê-la, minha Bella.

- Te quero Edward. Te quero muito. – Eu respondi, e no mesmo instante, ele penetrou sua mão por dentro de minha calça e de minha minúscula calcinha.

- Isso está ficando interessante. – Ele falou, e seus dedos começaram a passear por minha fenda estreita e úmida. Eu ouvi, muito ao distante, que a música tinha mudado para "Touch My Body", mas não me importei com ironia do fato.

Eu simplesmente só conseguia pensar em Edward, que estava fazendo mágicas com seus dedos em mim.

- Edward! – Eu pedi, enquanto ele aumentava o ritmo de vai-e-vem. Ele simplesmente riu em meu ouvido, e sua boca tomou a minha novamente.

Eu senti sua língua em todos os cantos de minha boca, enquanto ele aumentava o ritmo, e de algum jeito fazia com que nossos corpos continuassem a se mexer, como se estivéssemos dançando.

- Pelo amor de Deus! – Eu implorei pra ele, enquanto me sentia completamente molhada, e meus olhos se rolavam de prazer. – Mais, mais, mais!

Ele me deu mais três estocadas, antes de meu orgasmo me pegar, tão intenso que eu quase desfaleci em seus braços. Eu podia sentir que ele estava excitado com minha excitação, mas eu sabia que não havia maneira de eu o recompensar ali, ainda mais do jeito que ele havia feito comigo.

Por isso, tudo o que eu fiz, foi me inclinar em sua direção, enquanto ele tirava as mãos de dentro de mim, e o beijar até que não nos restasse fôlego.

- Eu vou te recompensar, Edward. – Eu falei. – E dessa vez, eu estou prometendo. E vou cumprir.

Ele sorriu e me abraçou forte, enquanto eu via que a música mudava novamente. E foi com grande surpresa que eu reconheci a antiga "Lost in Love" nos alto-falantes da boate.

- Vamos dançar, minha princesa. – Ele falou e começou a me rodar em um ritmo médio. Eu me senti incrivelmente emocionada, pois a música significava muito pra nós dois. E para o que sempre fomos juntos, bem antes de nosso caso começar.

E ali, eu tive certeza de que poderíamos dar certo. Que mesmo que nosso relacionamento físico tivesse mudado, nós iríamos sempre nos amar como amigos, irmãos e amantes. Nós sempre iríamos poder ser nós mesmos um com o outro, porque fora sempre assim.

E era assim que era para ser: Certo, feroz e apaixonante. E, por todos os Santos, eu o amava! Mais do qualquer coisa no mundo.

E eu faria tudo por ele. Sempre.

_EPOV_

Ela estava mole e ofegante em meus braços. Eu me senti satisfeito internamente, enquanto nós continuávamos a dançar, mais lentamente agora.

Quando "Lost in Love" parou de tocar, eu percebi que começava uma seqüencia só de músicas antigas e sorri, enquanto minhas mãos iam parar em suas costas, e eu a inclinava em direção ao chão.

Bella soltou um gritinho e eu a sacudi enquanto reconhecia a animada "Yes" Interpretada por Merry Clayton, tocar.

- Isso está ficando animado! – Bella gritou em meu ouvido, enquanto eu voltava a me colar a ela, e nossos corpos sacudiam no balanço da música.

Eu voltei a beijar seus lábios, e ri enquanto a rodopiava em torno de nós mesmos.

- Parece que pensaram em nós quando colocaram essas músicas! – Eu gritei de volta para ela, e comecei a dar pequenos beijinhos em seu pescoço.

Bella assentiu, e pulou em mim, enquanto passava as pernas por minha cintura. Eu a segurei pelas costas, e comecei a dançar com ela assim.

Depois, eu a soltei parcialmente e ela tombou seu tronco para trás, rindo loucamente.

- Faz muito tempo que eu não me divirto assim! – Ela disse e eu a coloquei no chão, enquanto sentia seu perfume suave misturado com nossos suores. Era estimulante, e deliciosamente excitante.

- Eu também! – Respondi. – Minhas mãos se abaixaram, e eu a segurei pela bunda, enquanto me friccionava contra ela, e nossos corpos se entrelaçavam.

- Mas eu não posso esperar pra chegar em casa. – Bella completou em meu ouvido, e suas mãos agarraram meu pescoço.

Eu me senti novamente quente, desejoso, e mal pude controlar o impulso de empurrá-la para uma parede qualquer.

Mas em vez disso, tudo o que eu pude fazer, foi beijá-la e beijá-la.

Eu passei minhas mãos por sua barriga nua, e subi para seus seios, enquanto brincava com eles, por cima do top que ela usava.

- Nós não podemos fugir hoje de novo? – Ela perguntou ofegante, enquanto suas mãos arranhavam minha nuca.

- Eu acho que não. Alice iria nos matar.

-Tudo bem. Eu não quero morrer. Não depois que eu e você começamos a nos divertir.

Eu sorri maliciosamente e sussurrei em seu ouvido:

- Eu ainda vou te levar pra Las Vegas, Bella. E nós vamos passar dias e dias sozinhos, fazendo o que quisermos. Sem regras, sem horários.

- Eu também vou cobrar essa promessa. – Ela disse sedutora e depois se afastou de mim. – Agora porque você não vai pegar uma refrigerante pra gente? Eu estou sedenta aqui.

Eu sabia que "sedenta" tinha um duplo sentido, e isso era interessante. Então como havia 99% de chances de eu me descontrolar e a jogar em minhas costas, para fugirmos, eu rapidamente saí dali, enquanto a música tornava a mudar.

Quem cantava a agora era Otis Redding com "Love man". Eu sorri e me encaminhei para o bar, onde pedi duas sodas. Eu tentei enxergar alguma coisa com clareza, mas era impossível ver onde os outros estavam. Eu só sabia onde Bella estava, porque eu havia marcado o lugar em minha mente. E porque eu nunca a perderia de vista, nem por um milhão de anos.

Eu paguei, e peguei as sodas, enquanto me espremia entre a multidão de pessoas que dançavam loucamente. Isso nem parecia Forks de tão lotado.

E então quando eu cheguei a Bella, meu mundo parou de girar por um segundo.

Ela estava dançando com um cara completamente desconhecido e dava gargalhadas, enquanto ele lhe girava e girava. Eu percebi que seus corpos estavam colados e que ele lhe inclinava para frente e para trás e ela parecia estar gostando muito.

Isso não ia dar certo. Isso não ia dar certo. Eu ia quebrar a cara do infeliz.

Minha visão ficou completamente vermelha e eu me encaminhei até eles, pronto pra matar aquele idiota.

- BELLA! – Eu gritei. Eu percebi que ela se soltou dele, ainda animada. Seus olhos brilhavam quando ela falou,

- Esse é o Brian, Edward! Ele acabou de se apresentar pra mim!

Eu olhei com uma cara feia pra ele, mas ele simplesmente sorriu.

- Você tem sorte de ter Bella como namorada. Ela é simplesmente a garota mais linda dessa boate!

Eu assenti contrariado, e passei minhas mãos em volta de sua cintura. Bella se agarrou em mim, e eu a vi acenar para Brian, que estava indo dançar com outra garota.

- Eu não gosto que você fique dando mole pra esses caras! – Eu rosnei em seu ouvido, e ela se separou rindo de mim.

- Você não entendeu nada não é? – Ela deu um tapa em minha bunda, enquanto pegava uma soda de minhas mãos. – Ele não estava interessado em mim.

- Não? – Eu perguntei incrédulo. – Não?

- Ele estava interessado em você! – Ela riu enquanto tomava quase tudo em um gole só. – Ele veio aqui me perguntar se você estava comigo.  
Urg. Isso foi estranho.

- Você não precisava ter dito isso, Bella. – Eu murmurei meio pasmo. Mas depois ela olhou pra mim com uma cara cômica, e nós dois caímos na risada.

Nós formávamos um casal estranho. E apaixonado.


	15. Intenso demais

**Capítulo 14 – Intenso de mais.**

_BPOV_

Nós mal conseguimos entrar no quarto. Meu coração batia tão forte em meu peito, que eu pensei que fosse explodir.

Não que eu conseguisse pensar em alguma coisa além do que estava prestes a acontecer dali a alguns minutos, mas tudo bem.

E por Deus! Eu não tinha nem idéia de como nós agüentaríamos fazer aquilo, quando eram duas e meia da manhã, e nós tínhamos dançado a noite inteira.

Mas quando Edward escorregou suas mãos para meus seios, e seus lábios capturaram os meus, eu entendi que eu agüentaria muito bem. Bem até de mais, pra dizer a verdade.

-- Bella, Bella... – Ele suspirou em meu ouvido, enquanto eu desabotoava sua camisa rapidamente.

Eu senti sua boca descer por minha mandíbula, até meu pescoço, e ofeguei quando senti seus dentes mordiscarem levemente meus ombros.

E eu experimentei novamente a sensação pulsante e pulsante do excitamento. Meu mundo girou em sua órbita, e eu quase desfaleci, quando ele rapidamente me empurrou para a cama e tirou meu top de uma vez só.

- Edward! – Eu pedi em um gemido, quando seu corpo se friccionou ao meu e eu arqueei meus quadris, querendo que ele acabasse logo com aquilo. – Por favor!

Mas ele simplesmente sorriu, enquanto se inclinava tomava meus lábios, num beijo arrebatador e contagiante. Suas mãos foram parar rapidamente em minha calça, e numa velocidade que eu jurava ser impossível, ele as jogou de lado, me deixando apenas com minha calcinha minúscula.

- Edward! – Eu tornei a pedir em seu ouvido, e dessa vez foram minhas mãos que se abaixaram e abriram sua calça. – Você quer me enlouquecer!

- Você quer fazer isso! – Ele revidou ofegante, enquanto minhas mãos tiravam rapidamente sua cueca.

Eu senti minha calcinha voar para alguma parte desconhecida do quarto, mas não me importei.

Tudo o que eu fiz foi girar até ficar em cima dele. Edward ofegou mais ainda, quando eu o fiz se posicionar em minha entrada, e comecei a subir e descer em cima dele, querendo o mais rápido possível chegar ao ápice.

- Isso! – Eu gritei, e ele começou a se mover no mesmo ritmo que eu. E eu devo admitir que estava me sentindo poderosa no comando.

- Bella! – Ele rosnou meu nome, enquanto eu me inclinava e o beijava. Meu corpo se colou mais ao dele, e nosso vai-e-vem se tornou mais rápido e sedento. Minhas unhas se cravaram em seu couro cabeludo, e eu mordi seu lábio com força, enquanto sentia o momento se aproximar mais e mais.

Até que para minha surpresa, ele me girou na cama, e voltou a ficar em cima de mim, enquanto com uma última estocada, meu mundo explodia, e eu me sentia estremecer de prazer. Eu o senti estremecer também, em cima de mim, e sorri satisfeita, enquanto meu coração batia descompassado em meu peito.

- Bella. – Ele disse cansado. – Você é uma garota má. – Seus lábios se esticaram em um sorriso e ele completou. – E eu amo você.

Eu assenti e meu inclinei para depositar um beijo em sua boca. Meus olhos estavam se fechando lentamente, e eu me perguntei até quando agüentaria sem cair no sono.

- Eu também amo você, Edward. E eu não sou má. Eu já falei que eu sou uma boa menina.

Ele soltou uma gargalhada rouca, e suas mãos se entrelaçaram em meus cabelos. Depois eu afundei meu rosto em seu pescoço, e o abracei pela cintura, enquanto nós dois éramos puxados para a inconsciência.

_EPOV_

Novamente, quando meus olhos se abriram, a primeira coisa que eu enxerguei foi Bella.

Era uma imagem que eu tinha certeza de que queria ver todas as manhãs de minha vida, e saber que isso era uma coisa bem possível de acontecer, me agradou imensamente.

Eu olhei para o relógio e percebi que já eram duas da tarde. DUAS. E ta legal, dormir é bom mesmo. Ainda mais quando você tem uma linda e preciosa mulher entrelaçada a si.

E claro, que era ainda melhor depois de uma noite de sexo. Sexo quente, sexo. Qualquer tipo de sexo.

E eu não acredito que eu pensei nisso. Droga! Por que eu tive que nascer na mesma família do Emmett? Agora eu também era um tarado maníaco sexual, que queria fazer coisas com a namorada em todos os lugares. **Todos**. Ainda bem que Alice nunca nos chamou pra ir a igreja.

Eu passei meus dedos entre os cabelos embaraçados de Bella, e sorri enquanto me encostava mais a ela.

Eu a ouvi suspirar entre o sono, e percebi que ela estava meio agitada.

Hun. Depois da noite que tivemos eu me preocuparia se ela **não** estivesse.

Não que isso venha ao caso. Digo, eu sei que sou bom. O que eu posso fazer?

E eu estava me preparando para voltar a dormir e tentar sonhar com coisas nem um pouco puritanas, quando eu ouvi que alguém batia na porta.

Uhn. Pelo menos não estavam interrompendo nada. Quero dizer, estavam. Porque eu meio que estava me sentindo muito bem sem nada entre Bella e eu.

- O que foi? – Eu perguntei um pouco mais grosso do que eu normalmente seria, mas eu queria voltar a dormir, oras!

- Eu sei que você está exausto, maninho. – Eu ouvi a voz de... Adivinhem? Emmett, dizer atrás da porta, e agradeci por ele ter pelo menos batido. – Mas tem alguém querendo falar com você no telefone. E é uma voz de mulher. E eu espero que você não esteja traindo a Bellinha, Edward.

- Que merda, Emmett! – Eu rosnei baixo, enquanto colocava minha boxer preta. Depois eu abri a porta e o encarei. – Você nasceu pra acabar com a minha vida, né?

- É pra isso que servem os irmãos mais velhos, camarada. – Ele tentou espiar dentro do quarto, mas eu obviamente não deixei. Digo, Bella estava nua ali. E essa vista era só minha.

- Se você não sair da minha frente, eu vou te castrar. Juro. Eu guardo um facão no meu quarto, não duvide disso.

Emmett assentiu rindo, e se encaminhou para seu quarto e o de Rosalie, enquanto eu descia as escadas pronto para atender o telefonema.

Que por um acaso tinha me tirado de minha deliciosa rotina, que eu esperava que se tornasse diária.

- Alô? – Eu falei enquanto colocava o fone em meu ouvido. Mas eu só ouvi um chiado enorme. – Hun... Oi? Tem alguém aí?

- A... Edwa... Liga...Porr... Perto... –Tudo bem eu não estava entendendo nada. Era certamente uma mulher, mas quem? E porque a ligação estava uma droga?

E então, tudo ficou mudo. E droga, a ligação tinha caído.

E eu tinha saído da cama por nada?

Hun. Hun. Hun. Ta eu ia voltar pra lá. E nem se o Papa me ligasse eu ia atender. Porque eu tinha coisas mais interessantes pra fazer. Dormir era uma delas. E provocar Bella era outra.

Ahh. Era realmente uma ótima idéia.

- Hun... Quem era? – A voz sonolenta de Bella perguntou quando eu voltei a deitar ao seu lado.

- Não sei. – Eu respondi com sinceridade, enquanto voltava a abraçar pela cintura. Ela suspirou ao meu lado, e seus olhos se abriram o suficiente para ela me encarar.

- Se você estiver me traindo, eu vou cortar seu objeto de prazer.

Eu ri por e depositei um beijo em seus lábios.

- Nunca, Bella. Nunca.

Ela assentiu satisfeita, e voltou a dormir em seguida. E eu, obviamente, fiz a mesma coisa.

Eu abri meus olhos me sentido o homem mais relaxado do mundo.

Bella estava com uma perna passada por minha cintura, e seus seios grudados em meu peito. Eu me senti quente, e a tirei de perto de mim rapidamente, para que ela não tivesse que acordar para me... er... satisfazer.

Eu olhei para o relógio, e percebi que eram quatro e meia da tarde. Mas havia alguma coisa errada. A casa estava muito silenciosa. Silenciosa **demais**. E a casa dos Cullen nunca ficava silenciosa de mais.

Ooops.

Eu me levantei, e rapidamente saí do quarto, sem me preocupar com o fato de estar apenas com minha boxer preta.

E ao que tudo indicava não tinha ninguém em casa.

Será que isso realmente podia acontecer? Terem deixado eu e Bella sozinhos, sem nem sequer nos incomodar?

E olha que eu nunca acreditei em milagres. Digo, agora eu acreditava. Porque depois dessa, eu ia até para a igreja… Huh.

Bem, eu retiro o que eu disse. Igrejas não estavam mais em meus planos. Não com Bella por perto, pelo menos.

- Edward? – Eu ouvi a voz dela em minhas costas, e me virei sorrindo.

- Hoje o dia é nosso, querida.

Bella me encarou feliz e eu percebi que ela havia colocado uma calcinha em um sutiã. Muito sensato da parte dela. Ou não.

- Isso é uma boa notícia, Edward. Muito boa.

E então, eu a paguei no colo, e a levei até a cozinha, enquanto ela ria em meus braços.

_BPOV_

Edward me pôs sentada em uma cadeira, enquanto sorria pra mim.

Mas logo sua atenção foi desviada para um bilhete grudado na porta da geladeira.

E ele começou a ler em voz alta:

_Edward e Bella,_Huh. Isso era bom de mais pra ser verdade.

Vocês estão perdendo um dia no shopping. Mas agora não adianta se lamentarem. Nós tentamos acordar vocês. Batemos na porta um trilhão de vezes. Vocês que estão perdendo a diversão.

Façam o favor de não destruir a casa,

Alice C.

- Nos livramos das compras, Edward! – Eu gritei e me joguei em seus braços, enquanto ele me girava no ar.

Mas então minha barriga roncou, e meio que quebrou o clima.

- Você está com fome? – Ele me perguntou, enquanto abria a porta da geladeira.

- Morrendo. – Eu admiti e me encaminhei para seu lado. – O que temos aqui?

- Hun... Morangos. E Chantilly. E uns salgadinhos velhos.

- Nada de salgadinhos. – Eu recusei me inclinando para pegar os morangos.

- Você não quer chantilly?

Hun... Morangos e Chantilly?

Era uma idéia nada inocente se formando em minha cabeça.

_EPOV_

Ooops. Isso não ia dar muito certo… Nem um pouco certo.

- Uhn. Bella você não quer pedir comida chinesa? – E ela amava comida chinesa.

- Faz tempo que eu não como morango. E me deu saudade de chantilly também.

Eu juro que tentei desviar os olhos do chantilly. Juro que eu não queria ver aquela linda e deliciosa espuma escorrendo para os lábios de Bella, enquanto ela mordia um morango ao mesmo tempo. Mas foi impossível. Humanamente impossível, eu quis dizer.

Porque bem, eu amo chantilly. O meu vício de vida é chantilly. E, por todos os santos, Bella estava bem em minha frente, comendo morango com **chantilly**. E vale ressaltar que ela também estava **só** de calcinha e sutiã.

Eu ainda acho que existe uma seita maligna onde as mulheres que querem, se reúnem para saber como se provocar um homem. Como uma escola para jovens aprendizes ou alguma coisa do tipo.

Porque é meio impossível que Bella faça isso comigo. Digo, eu não conseguia parar de querê-la. Nem um instante. E agora eu ainda queria o chantilly.

- Hun... Isso é uma delícia! – Ela murmurou sorrindo, enquanto se sentava displicente, em cima da enorme mesa vazia da cozinha. Seus olhos brilhavam, quando ela continuou. – Você já comeu com chantilly?

Eu não respondi. Meus olhos se fixaram em sua boca, vermelha e carnuda, que mastigava lentamente o morango. Mas não foi isso que me atraiu. Foi o pouquinho de chantilly que estava na lateral de seus lábios.

- Hun... Oi? – Eu perguntei distraído enquanto me aproximava dela. Era irresistível. Incontestavelmente irresistível.

- Eu perguntei se você já comeu chantilly com morango. – Eu percebi que seu sorriso era largo, enquanto ela cruzava as pernas e se inclinava para frente.

- Não. – Eu disse e emparelhei meu rosto com o dela. – Mas eu quero provar.

- Hun... Acho que eu posso te dar um pouco.

Mas ela não teve a chance de me dar. Porque no segundo seguinte, minha boca estava "limpando" todos os vestígios de chantilly que havia perto de seus lábios.

- Edward! – Ela me empurrou rindo. – Pare de ser malcriado! Pegue um morango e coma com um pouco de chantilly!

Eu obedeci, e peguei um morango enorme, enquanto o cobria de chantilly. Era uma linda visão, mas meus olhos ainda estavam pregados em Bella, e em seu sorriso sensual.

Eu me aproximei dela, e me inclinei para frente, fazendo com que nossos corpos ficassem quase colados. E então, "acidentalmente", fiz com que um pouco do chantilly do morango, escorregasse para seus ombros.

- Oops. – Eu disse e sorri, enquanto mordia o morango, e dava o pedaço restante para Bella. – Quer que eu limpe?

- Seria bom se você limpasse. – Ela sussurrou e comeu a outra metade do morango.

E eu limpei.

Meus lábios voaram para seus ombros, enquanto meus braços a agarravam pela cintura. Eu a senti estremecer em meus braços, e sorri enquanto meus lábios doces capturavam os seus.

E foi um beijo com gostinho de morango e chantilly. E desejo.

- Isso está saindo do controle. – Bella murmurou. Seus lábios se desgrudaram dos meus, e suas unhas se cravaram em meus braços. – Está saindo do controle. – Ela repetiu.

Eu me senti excitado e quente, e a deitei sobre a mesa, enquanto pegava mais chantilly.

Bella sorriu, exasperada, e do mesmo modo, desejosa, e seus lábios se abriram, quando eu lentamente comecei a passar chantilly em sua barriga.

_EPOV_

Huh. Eu não estava fazendo isso.

Bem, na verdade eu estava. E era muito bom.

A pele de Bella, misturada com chantilly era a melhor coisa do mundo.

E tudo bem que nós estávamos na mesa da cozinha, mas ainda assim.

Era como se houvesse um monstro dentro de mim. Alguma coisa maior do que meu alto controle, que me fizesse sentir um maníaco.

- Edward! – Bella deu um gritinho. – Isso é loucura aqui!

Eu sabia que era. Eu tinha certeza. Mas foi impossível me conter.

No instante seguinte, minhas mãos haviam tirado seu sutiã, e eu havia espalhado chantilly em seus seios.

- Não... – Ela pediu em um sussurro enquanto minha boca tomava seis seios, e lambia o chantilly. – Não... Não...

Mas eu a calei com um beijo, enquanto minha língua se entrelaçava a dela.

E então, eu subi na mesa, e passei minhas pernas por seus quadris, e tive que agradecer mentalmente por Esme ter escolhido uma mesa de mogno, que resistisse a nós dois.

- Sim, Bella. – Eu afirmei, e comecei a estimulá-la com os dedos, por cima de sua calcinha. Ela gemeu em baixo de mim, e seus olhos castanhos se arregalaram de prazer, quando ela teve um orgasmo rápido e intenso.

- Você é louco... louco... – Ela ofegou, enquanto eu passava chantilly em suas pernas. Eu comecei a lambê-las, e minhas mãos subiram e começaram a tirar sua calcinha lentamente.

- Sou louco por você. – Respondi.

- E se alguém chegar?

- Vão ter que esperar. – Minha voz soou fraca, enquanto eu tentava me controlar. Mas foi impossível. Mesmo que o que eu quisesse fazer com Bella não chegasse nem perto do que realmente eu fiz. – Vou ter você agora.

E então, eu me livrei de minha cueca, e a penetrei lentamente, sentido sua excitação úmida me abrigar, e se apertar em volta de mim.

Eu sabia que isso devia estar a machucando. Sabia que suas costas estariam doloridas depois, mas eu não pude parar.

Simplesmente comecei e me mover em cima dela, enquanto ela arqueava seus quadris, e suas unhas se cravavam em meus ombros. E a penetrei mais fundo, e mais e mais, enquanto eu sentia meu prazer crescer a cada segundo.

Minha boca capturou a de Bella, e nosso beijo misturado com chantilly, foi o ápice que faltava para nosso orgasmo.

Eu a senti estremecer em baixo de mim, e seu corpo sofreu um espasmo enorme, enquanto eu ainda a penetrava mais uma vez. E então, me sentindo explodir eu me soltei dentro dela, e meus olhos se reviraram de prazer.

Huh. Huh. Huh.

Bella ainda ia me matar um dia.

Ou eu a ela. Ou nós dois a nós dois.

Ou o chantilly a nós.

Hun. Tudo o que eu sabia é que nossa relação estava saindo do controle.

Como eu já disse, é um sorte nunca termos ido a igreja.


	16. Abstinência

**Capítulo 15 – Abstinência **

_BPOV_

- Eu não acredito que fizemos sexo na mesa da cozinha. – Eu murmurei meio pasma. Não que tivesse sido ruim. Digo, minhas costas estavam meio acabadas, mas valera a pena.

- Eu também não acredito. – Edward murmurou, enquanto esfregava a mesa com água e sabão.

E eu não pude evitar olhar para sua bunda, quando ele se inclinou, mas isso era inevitável mesmo. Digo, quem conseguiria se conter, quando ele estava usando uma boxer preta. Da Calvin Klein, ainda por cima? Oi? Eu que não.

- Bella. – Ele se virou pra mim. – Eu sinto muito. Você está machucada, não é?

- Não é nada de mais. – Era outra coisa que estava me preocupando no momento. – Hun... Edward?

- Sim?

- Você me ama? – Era uma pergunta meio tosca, mas às vezes parecia que ele só queria meu corpo.

- É claro que sim! – Ele sorriu e se aproximou de mim, enquanto seus lábios passavam lentamente por minha têmpora, e desciam até meu queixo.

- E você faria qualquer coisa por mim? – Eu estava sendo má, mas eu precisava disso.

- Tudo o que você quiser, princesa.

Eu sorri maliciosa, e o abracei, feliz.

- Eu quero que paremos de fazer sexo por algum tempo.

E ok, era uma coisa meio doida. Mas se nós continuássemos nesse ritmo, mesmo sem poder engravidar, a não ser por um milagre de Deus, eu engravidaria. Porque bem, ele tinha um fogo! Huh. Não que eu não tivesse também. E meio que... Nós queríamos ficar juntos em todos os lugares!

Se isso não parasse um pouco... Bem, a coisa ia ficar complicada pra gente. Nós íamos ser presos por desacato ao pudor, certamente.

E além do que, era uma prova de amor. Se ele me namorasse sem sexo era porque ele _realmente_ me amava. E não queria só meu corpo para realizar suas fantasias sexuais.

- Você quer dizer... Hun... Nada de sexo? – Ele perguntou meio pasmo. Seu rosto ficou pálido e depois um pouco verde.

- Sem sexo. Nada de sexo. Sexo zero. – Eu respondi firme.

- Por quanto tempo?

- Não sei. – Eu sorri maliciosa. – O tempo que eu precisar pra me acostumar.

- Huh. – Ele engoliu em seco. Mas depois ele sorriu e voltou a me abraçar. – Se é o que você quer. Eu vou te dar.

- Obrigada. – Eu murmurei, e passei meus braços por seu pescoço. – É importante pra mim.

- Qualquer coisa por você, minha Bella. – Ele deu um sorriso torto, e passou os braços por minha cintura. – Qualquer coisa. Mas... Er... Amassos podem?

Eu soltei uma gargalhada e o beijei na boca, antes de responder:

- Podem.

Edward sorriu, e me agarrou pela cintura, enquanto seus olhos se fixavam nos meus. Seus lábios se fixaram em meu pescoço, e ele deu um mordidinha, antes de rapidamente me rodopiar no ar, rindo.

- Está provado agora, Bella. Você é **realmente** uma mulher má. Minha mulher má.

Eu soltei uma gargalhada, e entreabri meus lábios. Então eu o beijei.

_EPOV_

Eu correspondi a seu beijo, enquanto minha mão agarrava sua cintura.

Mas eu ainda estava meio pasmo. Digo, sem sexo?

Era uma coisa difícil de pedir, a partir do momento em que eu não conseguia tirar minhas mãos de cima de Bella.

Hun. Não que eu quisesse apenas seu corpo. Pra dizer a verdade eu amava cada partezinha dela. Apenas era... Impossível não querer fazê-la minha.

- Eu acho melhor subirmos. Para um tomar um banho e colocar uma roupa, você sabe. – Eu murmurei enquanto passava meus dedos por seu cabelo.

- Antes que alguém chegue. – Ela completou. Seu sorriso dobrou de tamanho, enquanto ela andava sensualmente em minha frente.

Droga, era só pra me provocar. Ela devia saber que eu não resistia ao rebolado. E ainda mais a sua bunda perfeitamente... perfeita.

- O que você quer fazer depois? – Bella perguntou enquanto entrava no quarto.

- Nós podemos ver algum filme. – Eu respondi, me sentindo um pouco melhor com a visão de eu e Bella enroscados no sofá, com pipoca, chocolate quente e um cobertor. Como nos velhos tempos.

- Hun. Nós ainda não vimos "Carta de uma Desconhecida", topa?

Eu tentei lembrar do filme.

- Com Joan Fontaine? – Eu lembrava da sinopse. – Nunca assisti.

- Então é esse. – Ela sorriu e começou a desabotoar seu sutiã lentamente, para entrar no banho.

Que maldade.

_BPOV_

Bem, eu sabia que eu estava sendo sacana fazendo isso.

Mas eu precisava testar seu alto-controle.

Digo, eu realmente queria Edward. E eu o amava. Mas eu o queria só pra mim.

E mais do que tudo queria que as coisas entre nós fossem especiais.

Só sexo não bastava. É claro que ajudava muito. Muito mesmo. Mesmo, mesmo.

Mas não era só isso.

- Você faz isso só pra me deixar maluco não é? – Ele murmurou.

- É esse o intuito. – Eu respondi, mas decidi que a tortura estava boa por um dia. Era melhor deixar o pobre rapaz sem a visão de meu corpo por um momento. – Vou tomar banho. É rápido. Depois nós podemos ver o filme.

Ele assentiu e se sentou na cama. Eu pude perceber que ele estava meio confuso com minha proposta "nada de sexo". Mas era bom que ele aprendesse que comigo tinha que ser pra sempre.

E se ele não provasse isso... Bem. Se ele não provasse, eu iria sair muito machucada dessa história.

Mais machucada do que era possível.

Porque assim como meu corpo pedia desesperado pelo dele e, eu não podia negar, nós tínhamos uma tensão sexual sempre pairando sobre nós, meu coração batia apenas para ele.

E isso era irreal. Eu nunca acreditei que esse tipo de coisa acontecesse. Até porque eu nunca pensei que pudesse me apaixonar.

Que pudesse ser tão desesperada por alguém... A ponto de... er... fazer sexo na cozinha. E quase fazer em uma boate também. E... Quase na mesa de sinuca e...

Bem, era melhor eu tomar banho logo.

E depois eu e Edward assistiríamos inocentemente "Carta de uma desconhecida", e eu me aconchegaria em seu peito, enquanto nós ficávamos como nos velhos tempos.

Sem sexo.

Bem, talvez não tão igual aos velhos tempos. Afinal de contas amassos eram permitidos. E hun... Beijos.

Okay. Eu estava virando uma pessoa meio maníaca, meio tarada. Isso não era bom.

Nada bom.

Ou era. Bem dependia do ângulo pelo qual se olhava.

E bem, nesse momento Edward estava sentado em cima do seu melhor ângulo.

E eu não pensei nisso.

Hun, ta. Eu pensei. Mas o que eu podia fazer se a bunda dele era irresistível!?


	17. CFSNVFSCV

**Capítulo 16 – Como fazer sua namorada voltar a fazer sexo com você. Da maneira correta. **

_EPOV_

- Milagres acontecem? – Emmett perguntou assim que viu Bella e eu enroscados no sofá, vendo o filme com atenção. – O que aconteceu? Por que vocês não estão fazendo sexo selvagem como sempre?

Bella corou intensamente, enquanto lançava um olhar constrangido para todos, que haviam acabado de chegar e olhavam boquiabertos para gente.

Na tela, Joan Fontaine narrava tristemente o fim de sua história de amor, que Emmett alegremente interrompeu.

- Nós não somos como você e Rosalie. – Eu falei cortante, enquanto Alice e Jasper se sentavam no outro sofá.

- É claro que não. – A própria Rose respondeu. – Vocês são muito piores! Eu estava tentando dormir noite passada!

- Eu e Bella resolvemos dar um tempo no sexo. – Eu disse secamente, enquanto despenteava meu cabelo.

- Ta isso foi uma piada. – Jasper falou. – Acho melhor rirmos. Sabe? Pra não perder a amizade.

Então todos começaram a rir.

Tinha alguma graça nisso? Eu não via nenhuma.

Principalmente depois que Bella havia entrado no banho. E me deixado **muito** insatisfeito sentado naquela cama com uma cara de banana.

Mas, tudo por amor, não é? Digo, o que Bella não pediria pra mim que eu não faria?

Ela era o fator dominante de minha vida agora. Se fosse para a felicidade de Bella eu faria tudo.

Inclusive... Bem, inclusive faria sexo. Com ela, quero dizer.

E... Ow! Porque eu não pensei nisso antes?

Se ela _pedisse_ pra mim pra fazer sexo, eu tinha que atendê-la. Afinal de contas eu faria de tudo por ela. Tudo o que ela me **pedisse**.

E bem... Se ela pedisse... Eu não negaria.

Tudo bem. Eu tinha umas idéias geniais que me assustavam.

E agora eu tinha que provocar Bella.

Para ela acabar com essa idéia de "sexo zero".

E eu sabia que Emmett tinha implantado algum tipo de chip sexo-maníaco no meu cérebro. Não era possível que eu quisesse fazer isso. Porque eu ia. Com toda certeza.

- Edward! – Emmett falou. – Quando terminar o filme suba. Eu e Jasper precisamos conversar com você.

Eu joguei um olhar torturado a eles, e segurei Bella pela cintura, bem colada a mim, enquanto assentia lentamente.

Eu só esperava que eles não ficassem fazendo piadinha. Piadinhas sobre mim não eram legais. Nada legais.

_EPOV_

O filme terminou com Bella chorando. Afinal de contas a mocinha tinha morrido. E o mocinho não tinha percebido a importância que ela tinha até o final.

Ele era retardado, resumindo.

Bella murmurou qualquer coisa pra mim, e seguiu Alice e Rosalie para o quarto, enquanto eu seguia lentamente para o de Emmett.

Eu odiava essas reuniões de homens que eles faziam.

Meu pai que tinha sorte. Ele podia ficar com a minha mãe sem ter um... Irmão e um melhor amigo retardados, para se intrometerem.

E além do mais, eu já tinha meu plano.

Era só fazer Bella implorar e pronto.

Não havia mais nada a ser feito. Ou havia?

- Finalmente! – Emmett falou. – Nós temos que te perguntar uma coisa.

- Perguntem. – Eu respondi me sentando na cama.

- Foi a Bella que começou com essa história de abstinência sexual, não é? – Jasper foi direto ao ponto.

- Hun. Na verdade foi. – Eu não podia mentir.

- E você demonstra que a ama? – Opa. Emmett perguntando isso. O mundo vai acabar.

- É claro que eu demonstro. Vocês podem ouvir de noite. Lembram?

- Não no sentido sexual, seu "poio"! – Emmett disse rindo. – No sentindo emocional.

- As mulheres gostam disso, cara. – Jasper completou.

Bem, pensando por esse lado eles tinham razão. Eu nunca fiz nada de especial para Bella. Era por isso que ela devia ter feito isso. Digo, de abstinência.

E tudo bem. Tinha sido realmente burrice da minha parte não pensar por esse ângulo.

Eu nunca tinha nem dado flores pra ela! Que tipo de pessoa eu era? Eca.

- Vocês podem me ajudar a fazer algo especial? – Era horrível pedir ajuda para pessoas como eles, ainda mais quando eles tinham passado idéias nada puras para minha cabeça. Mas, pasmem, por incrível que pareça o que eles disseram era coerente.

Bella precisava de romantismo. E eu, burro, não pensei nisso.

Alguém me esfaqueia?

- Nós te ajudamos, sim. – Emmett sorriu malicioso. – Mas você vai pensar em alguma coisa. Não sairá nenhuma idéia da minha cabeça.

Eu assenti meio agradecido com isso. Se eu fosse por Emmett, é possível que o conceito de "romantismo" dele, fosse ler as leis do kamasutra à luz de velas.

É. Era melhor eu pensar em alguma coisa. Jasper provavelmente envolveria alguma coisa sobre poemas. Eu odiava poemas.

E além do mais, era pra ser uma declaração minha para Bella. Eu tinha que planejar tudo. Era o mais justo.

Tudo o que eu precisava agora, era pensar em Bella. E então eu faria o plano perfeito.

Porque a perfeição estava nela.

_BPOV_

- Eu pensei que você gostasse de estar com Edward. – Alice murmurou enquanto nós entrávamos em seu quarto.

- E eu gosto. – Mas eu queria uma prova de que ele gostava de mim.

- Eu fiquei com pena dele. – Rosalie murmurou. – O coitado estava com uma cara de cãozinho-abandonado.

- Nós estávamos indo rápido de mais. – Eu respondi. – Foi tudo... Muito intenso.

- Eu devo admitir que eu nunca pensei que meu irmão fosse tão... Er... Ativo. – Alice falou e depois começou a rir. – Edward sempre foi o mais certinho entre ele, Emmett e eu.

- Ele é bom? – Rosie perguntou. – Na cama, quero dizer.

Eu corei, mas depois lancei um olhar malicioso para elas, enquanto me jogava na cama de Alice e abraçava uma almofada.

- Ele é perfeito! É indescritível!

- Eu nunca pensei que fosse querer saber disso! – Allie murmurou. – Mas como é? De verdade Bella! Sem omitir nada!

- Ah... É impossível raciocinar quando estou com ele! – Eu soltei um suspiro.

- E como são os orgasmos? - Rosalie perguntou na mosca. Eu lancei um olhar ultrajado pra ela, mas respondi:

- É como se eu estivesse indo ao paraíso. Eu sinto tanto prazer, que parece que eu vou explodir.

- Isso é um ótimo sinal. – Alice falou. Ela deu um sorriso brilhante, antes de se deitar ao meu lado na cama. – Jasper também é assim comigo. Parece que eu vou explodir, sempre que temos um orgasmo.

- Ahh... Emmett e eu somos meio... Selvagens – Rosalie falou e se deitou ao nosso lado também. Ela soltou um risinho antes de continuar. – Ele é... Insaciável!

Eu soltei uma gargalhada, enquanto me ocorria uma coisa.

- Qual foi o lugar mais inusitado que vocês... Uhm... Já fizeram?

Rosalie revirou os olhos, enquanto seu rosto se tornava incrivelmente corado.

- Se você contar isso ao Edward, Bella eu juro que te mato.

- Eu não vou contar. – Eu garanti.

-- Hun... No piano. Você sabe? Foi o lugar mais proibido, porque se Edward descobrisse nós estaríamos mortos.

- Jura que no piano? – Alice deu uma risadinha. – Eu devia saber.

- Foi diferente. – Ela continuou. – Era como estar sempre no perigo. Acredite Bella. Edward pode ser _muito_ mal quando quer!

- Se ele descobrir você e Emmett estão mortos! – Eu ri. – E você Alice? Onde você e Jazz já fizeram, que foi... Er... _diferente_?

- Huh. – Ela soltou um risinho. – Vocês têm que prometer que não vão falar nada!

- Tudo bem. – Eu concordei, e Rosalie assentiu. – No quarto... Do pai e da mãe.

Eu engasguei, de tanto rir. No quarto do Carlisle e da Esme?

Ta isso tinha sido engraçado.

- E você Bella? – Alice falou maliciosa. – Eu sei que você e Edward estão juntos a pouco tempo, mas...

- Mesa da cozinha. – Eu respondi prontamente, enquanto afundava meu rosto no travesseiro. Era vergonhoso.

- Nossa, vocês são rápidos mesmo! – Rosalie soltou uma gargalhada e eu ergui meu rosto.

Depois eu levantei meu dedo do meio e mostrei pra ela, enquanto soltava um palavrão.

Ela riram, e nós continuamos conversando.

Parecia normal ficar falando sobre sexo. Digo, era meio estranho falar disso com Alice, porque ela era irmã de Edward. Mas era simplesmente uma coisa que garotas faziam.

E agora, eu esperava que as coisas comigo e com Edward rolassem no ritmo certo.

Um ritmo em que nós não corrêssemos o risco de ser presos por desacato ao pudor, de preferência.

Mas mesmo que esse tempo fosse bom pra nós... Eu já podia sentir meu corpo pedindo novamente pelo de Edward. Como se fosse uma droga. Uma coisa da qual eu era dependente e que sem, eu não conseguiria viver.

Uhm, não conseguiria mesmo. Edward e eu nos encaixávamos com perfeição.

Como duas metades da laranja.

E era gostoso. Muito gostoso.

_EPOV_

- Agora que você já tem um plano, vamos mudar de assunto. – Emmett falou enquanto se jogava no sofá de seu quarto.

Eu me senti, sem brincadeira, como uma menina numa festa do pijama. Que coisa mais gay.

- Do que você quer falar Emmett? – Eu perguntei resignado. Como se eu não soubesse.

- Vamos falar sobre as leis de Newton. – Ele abriu um sorriso malicioso.

E eu arregalei os olhos.

- Você não sabe o que são as leis de Newton? – Emmett perguntou rindo.

- É claro que ele sabe! – Jasper disse. – Ele só está assustado por você saber disso! Eu também estou em estado de choque. Pra mim só havia espaço para sexo na sua cabeça.

- Vocês têm razão. – Ele sorriu. – Eu quero falar da lei da ação e da reação!

- Ah meu Deus! – Eu gemi. – Não fale o que eu estou pensando que você vai falar!

- Como ela reage, Edward? – Eu juro que vi seus olhos brilharem. – Como Bella reage?

- Eu não vou falar sobre isso. – Nem a pau.

- Vai sim. Você _sabe_ que sim.

Okay. Eu ia acabar contado. Se eu não contasse, eu sabia que Emmett guardava armas na gaveta dele. Eles iam me obrigar.

Droga.

É isso que dá não ter privacidade!

- Por que você faz essas coisas, Emmett? – Era difícil ter um irmão assim. No dia que eu morresse eu ia ter passagem direta para o céu, por agüentar uma pessoa como **ele**.

- Porque é divertido ver sua cara de constrangido. E além do mais... Eu quero saber como é a sensação de pegar a melhor amiga!

Jasper revirou os olhos, mas riu, enquanto eu jogava uma almofada em Emmett.

- Eu não estou _pegando _ninguém! Bella é minha namorada. É sério o que existe entre nós.

Ele bufou.

- Eu já entendi a parte do amor, idiota. Eu quero saber como ela reage!

- Você é chato sabia? – Jasper disse. – Por que você não diz como a Rosalie reage?

- JASPER! – Eu gritei. – Não. Peça. Isso. Para. Ele. Ele vai falar coisas que nós **não** queremos saber!!

- Oops, você tem razão. – Ele deu um sorrisinho sem-graça. – Não fale, Emmett. De preferência fique com a boca fechada pelas próximas oito horas.

- Não! – Emmett deu um sorriso macabro. Juro. – Agora eu quero saber como a Bella reage. Ela geme?

- AAAAH! – Eu gritei. – Eu não vou falar sobre isso! Nem que você me mate!

- Tudo bem. Da próxima vez eu fico atrás da porta ouvindo. – Ok. Eu devia saber. Ele era o Emmett. Ele faria algo do tipo.

- Emmett. Por que, para o bem da humanidade, você não vai catar coquinho em um campo minado? Estou falando sério. Você devia se explodir.

- Isso foi uma piada sem-graça. Eu sou a diversão do universo!

- **Isso** foi uma piada sem-graça! – Jasper riu. – Você se acha.

- Eu vou para o meu quarto. – E eu ia mesmo. – Cansei dessa noite de meninas. Eu estou me sentindo um gay aqui, discutindo relações sexuais.

- Não vai amorzinho! – Emmett afinou a voz. – Agora que o papo está bom!

Eu soltei um palavrão, e joguei uma almofada na cara dele, enquanto lentamente saía do quarto.

Em pensar que um dia Emmett foi um bebê inocente...

Se bem que... Ahh... Eu me lembro dele com sete anos passando a mão na bunda das menininhas. E dele caindo no chão de propósito para ver a calcinha das mulheres.

Tudo bem. Não existia nada na cabeça dele. Que fosse puro, digo.

Às vezes, sem brincadeira, Emmett me dava medo.

Eu suspirei e entrei em meu quarto. Agora era só esperar Bella.

_EPOV_

Eu esperei por maios ou menos uma hora, até Bella voltar.

Ela estava corada e risonha, e eu pude perceber que morrendo de sono também.

O que, na verdade, era um bom sinal. Porque aí ela não teria fôlego para me tentar. E eu não teria que resistir.

Ahh. Bella era um pecado em forma de gente. Era uma tentação pra minha cabeça.

Droga. Ela tem sempre que dormir de baby-doll?

- Edward. – Ela me chamou, deitando ao meu lado. Seus lábios se abriram levemente, enquanto seus olhos se fechavam. Eu senti sua respiração branda em meu rosto, e suspirei, enquanto a abraçava delicadamente pela cintura.

Nós ficamos um tempo assim.

- Te amo, Bella. – Eu falei. – Mais do que você pode imaginar. Mas do que você pode até um dia sonhar. Te amo muito.

- Bella?

Mas ela já estava dormindo. Seus olhos se remexiam inquietos por debaixo de suas pálpebras, enquanto ela ressonava ao meu lado levemente.

Eu sorri, encantando, e aproximei meus lábios de sua boca, depositando um beijo suave ali.

E então, eu afundei minha cabeça em seu pescoço, e dormi também.


	18. Jogos e sedução

**Capítulo 17 – Jogos e sedução. **

_EPOV_

- Hun. Está frio hoje. – Bella murmurou colocando uma camiseta de manga cumprida. Ela se virou para mim, enquanto pegava uma calça de moletom do armário. – Quero só ver o que Alice vai armar pra gente hoje.

Eu sorri, enquanto me aproximava dela. Minha mão traçou uma linha desde sua sobrancelha, até seu maxilar, enquanto eu curvava meus lábios em um sorriso.

- Ela vai dar um jeito. Aposto como vai arrumar um jogo qualquer.

Bella suspirou, e sorriu para mim. Seus olhos, grandes e brilhantes, se fecharam, enquanto ela passava as mãos por meu pescoço, e colava nossos lábios.

Eu a segurei pela cintura, e lentamente passei minha língua por sua boca, enquanto ela soltava um risinho.

- Bella, Bella... – Eu falei, e ri também. Ela me olhou bem nos olhos, e seus lábios voltaram a procurar os meus, seriamente agora. Se é que um beijo pode ser sério.

Eu subi minhas mãos por suas costas, e segurei sua nunca, enquanto mordia levemente seu lábio inferior. Ela ofegou, e eu a apertei contra mim, enquanto aprofundava o beijo.

Eu pude sentir que ela estava mole em meus braços, e sorri por entre o beijo, enquanto minhas mãos escorregavam pela lateral de seu corpo.

- Edward... – Ela sussurrou meu nome, enquanto eu descolava nossas bocas, e a abraçava bem apertado.

- Vamos descer. Senão vão vir aqui nos chamar, e você sabe o que vai acontecer. Vai ser constrangedor.

Ela assentiu, e eu a abracei pela cintura, enquanto descíamos lentamente a escada.

- Bom dia! – Emmett nos cumprimentou com uma cara de quem iria aprontar algo. Eu odeio essa cara. Verdadeiramente odeio.

- Mal dia! – Alice bufou, olhando para o temporal que caia fora da casa. – Muito mal dia.

- Calma maninha! – Emmett voltou a falar. – Hoje eu já tenho uma idéia de jogo.

Ops. Isso não ia dar certo. Nem um pouco certo.

- Você é maluco. – Jasper revirou os olhos, enquanto abraçava Alice por trás, e apoiava o rosto em seu ombro. – Eu não vou jogar nada que VOCÊ escolha. Eu tenho medo da sua mente.

- Ah! Mas é "Verdade ou Conseqüência" – Rosalie disse. – Todo mundo já jogou.

Eu suspirei aliviado, enquanto me encaminhava para a cozinha com Bella, para comer alguma coisa.

Nós tomamos nosso café rapidamente, e Emmett fez com que nós nos sentássemos em uma roda na sala.

- As regras são só um pouco diferentes...

Epa. O que?

- Eu não vou jogar alguma coisa diferente. – Bella disse.

- A Bells! – Emmett falou enquanto sorria malicioso. – É só um jogo que vai contra as regras da sociedade. É um jogo sobre a quebra de tabus.

Hun? Emmett falando alguma coisa desse tipo? Tudo bem, a coisa estava feia.

- As regras são essas: A pessoa pode se recusar a falar a verdade, ou a pagar a conseqüência. Então ela cai no "poço"

- O quê? – Alice perguntou confusa. – Poço?

- Sim! A pessoa tem que colocar uma venda. Depois ela vai sortear uma pessoa para dar um beijo.

- Você está louco!? – Jasper gritou. – Eu NÃO vou beijar você nem a pau!

- E eu não vou deixar ninguém beijar a Bella! – Eu gritei também. Quem ele pensava que era?

- Calma! – Ele pediu. – Ainda tem mais!

Mais? Onde esse garoto aprendeu essa suruba?

- Quem se recusar a dar o beijo, tem a escolha dos "Dados". – Ele mostrou dois dados para gente. Que não eram dados normais.

- Você tem merda na cabeça. – Rosalie murmurou.

Ele realmente tinha.

Em vez de números, havia palavras nos dados. Em um, em cada "casinha" havia escrito: Boca, queixo, bochecha, ombros, você escolhe, ele(a) escolhe.

E no outro havia: Morder, beijar e cheirar.

Emmett tinha sérios problemas mentais. Juro.

- Você quer que eu, por exemplo, te beije na boca, Emmett? Eu que sou irmão? Quer que eu te morda? Te cheire? – Eu perguntei. Que merda era aquela?

- Não, não... Quando for assim, você pode escolher ainda verdade ou conseqüência! - Ele deu um sorriso malicioso. – Ah... Vamos! Parem de ser estragar prazeres!

- Isso não tem sentido! – Alice falou. – Ninguém vai recusar verdade ou conseqüência.

- Isso... É você que pensa, maninha. Você que pensa.

E nessa hora, eu fiquei com medo. De verdade.

_BPOV_

Eu vi a garrafa que Emmett havia trazido girar e girar, enquanto meus olhos se fechavam de medo.

Que tipo de jogo era aquele? Eu sempre, por toda aminha vida, odiei verdade e conseqüência. E agora meu cunhado retardado, ainda vinha com idéias retardadas.

Por que tudo em Emmett tem que ser sexo?

Hun. Sexo é bom, claro. Mas mesmo assim. Eu não queria nem imaginar os brinquedinhos que ele guardava em seu quarto.

E... Meu Deus. Rosalie merece o prêmio Nobel da força de vontade. Sério mesmo. Pra agüentar um urso tarado como ele... Aff me dá medo só de imaginar.

E então para meu desgosto a garrafa parou. Em Jasper e Rosalie.

Huh. Menos mal.

- Verdade ou conseqüência? – Jasper perguntou.

- Verdade. – Ela respondeu.

- Deixe-me pensar. – Jazz murmurou enquanto sorria maroto. – É verdade que você e o Emmett já fizeram... No elevador do shopping? Ui. Eu não perguntei isso para minha irmã.

Uau. Dessa eu não sabia.

- É verdade sim. – Ela respondeu e lançou um olhar nada constrangido para ele.

- Eu acho que é melhor parar com a perversão por aqui. – Eu falei. – Isso não é legal.

- É claro que é! – Emmett respondeu, enquanto abraçava Rosalie pela cintura. Ele girou a garrafa de novo.

Edward e Alice. Ufaa... Ainda bem que eu ainda estava de fora disso.

- Verdade ou conseqüência, mano?

- Conseqüência. – Huh. Ele era corajoso.

- Você tem que... Dançar YMCA... Aqui no meio.

Tá. Eu ri.

- Você faz isso só pra me humilhar, não é, Allie? – Ele suspirou resignado, enquanto se levantava.

E ele dançou. E a bunda dele quando ele deu uma reboladinha foi sexy.

Dava vontade de apertar.

- Satisfeitos? – Ele fez um biquinho emburrado.

Eu me inclinei e dei um beijo em sua boca.

- Foi lindo, amor. – Eu falei, sacaneando. – Você devia ser dançarino sabia?

Todos riram e a garrafa girou de novo.

Ah não. Ah não. Ah não.

Por que eu tinha que cair justamente com Emmett. Justamente com ELE?

_EPOV_

Okay, eu queria pegar Bella nos braços e sair correndo com ela.

Coitada. Justo com o idiota do Emmett.

Eu estava com pena. Bella não merecia o sofrimento de um jogo quase-pornô com meu irmão tarado.

- Por favor, Emmett! – Minha linda suplicou. – Não pegue pesado!

- Eu só pego pesado, Bellinha. – Ele deu um sorriso, e juro, eu fiquei com medo. Esses sorrisinhos podem traumatizar uma pessoa, sério. – Verdade ou conseqüência!?

Eu vi o rosto de Bella se tornar incrivelmente pálido. E ela suspirar desesperada, enquanto pensava nas possibilidades.

- Conseqüência. – Ela sussurrou, e suas pálpebras tremeram, enquanto ela escondia o rosto em meu peito.

- Faça um strip-tease, Bella.

- O QUE? VOCÊ ESTÁ MALUCO! – Eu gritei. Quem ele pensava que era?

- Edward! – Bella falou, e eu me impressionei por ela estar incrivelmente calma. – Tenha calma, querido. – Depois ela se virou para Emmett. – Você não vai mudar a conseqüência?

- Não. – Ele disse convicto.

- Ótimo. – Bella respondeu. – Vamos lá para o quarto, Edward, que eu farei um strip-tease.

- O que? – Emmett perguntou. – É pra todos nós aqui!

- Não. Você não especificou para quem, ou onde. Você só falou que eu tinha que fazer um. – Bella disse, dando um sorriso vitorioso. Oh yeh. Essa era minha garota!

- Vocês vão acabar com meu jogo, não é? – Emmett perguntou desanimado. – Vocês vão dar um jeito, de nós não usarmos os dadinhos, né? E ainda por cima, vão arrumar uma desculpa para não pagar as prendas.

- Exatamente. – Alice respondeu se levantando. – Você é meio retardado, irmãozinho. Nós nunca iríamos usar esses dados.

- Hun... – Rosalie sorriu. – Eu posso usar os dadinhos com você, ursinho. – Ela se inclinou para perto de Emmett, e seus lábios buscaram os dele, ávidos. – Eu não me importo nem um pouco com brincadeiras, ao contrário de certas pessoas. – Ela nos lançou um olhar curto, e subiu no colo dele.

- Você é demais, Rose... – Ele sussurrou, e seus braços a agarraram bem firme pela cintura, enquanto eles se beijavam como dois desentupidores se desentupindo.

Eca. Que nojo.

Às vezes eu queria voltar a ser um moleque inocente, que não sabia dessas coisas.

Sério. Rosalie e Emmett eram... Nojentos.

Será que eram assim que eles se sentiam quando viam Bella e eu?

Oucht. Agora eu podia entender.

- Vamos sair daqui, por favor? – Alice choramingou para Jasper. – Eu não quero ver os dois brincando com dados.

- Ela tem razão, Edward! – Bella murmurou. – Já bastam os beijos. É difícil lidar com dados. Depois eles trazem algemas de veludo e chicotes... Eu não quero presenciar isso. Vamos para nosso quarto, pelo amor de Deus!

Eu assenti, e segurei Bella pela cintura, enquanto nós subíamos as escadas rapidamente.

Essa coisa de algemas e chicotes tinha me assustado. De verdade.

_BPOV_

- Eu nem acredito que conseguimos escapar! – Eu falei feliz, enquanto pulava nos braços de Edward.

Ele me lançou um olhar malicioso, e seus braços se apertaram em volta de mim.

- Vamos nos divertir um pouco também. – Ele sussurrou.

Eu senti seus lábios, macios e suaves, sobre os meus, e suas mãos entrarem por debaixo de minha camiseta lentamente.

Uau. Os beijos dele eram de matar.

- Bella... – Ele murmurou meu nome.

Eu sorri e fiz com que nossas línguas se encontrassem, e se entrelaçassem sofregamente.

E huh. Era meio... Estranho isso.

Digo, em um momento nós estávamos criticando Emmett e Rosalie, e no outro, eu podia sentir coisas que eram muito intensas para estarem serem sentidas tão cedo.

Hun. Mas o que eu podia fazer? Edward era carinhoso e bruto ao mesmo tempo.

Era como se ele tentasse se controlar, mas não conseguisse.

- Tão linda... – Ele sussurrou. – Tão, tão, tão linda!

Okay. Eu acho que tinha que pagar minha conseqüência, não é?

Digo, eu era uma moça de palavra.

Por isso, eu me afastei dele. Eu caminhei até seu som, e coloquei Gato Barbieri para tocar.

E eu tive que sorrir encantada, quando seus olhos se arregalaram.

Eu comecei lentamente... A tirar minha camiseta.

_EPOV_

Bella era maluca.

Essa era a única explicação para o que ela estava fazendo. Porque, meu Deus, que maldade!

Como ela fazia uma coisa dessas, no meio da manhã? E ainda por cima para um namorado sofrendo influências psicológicas de uma criatura chamada Emmett?

- Bella... – eu pedi. – Será que você pode, por favor... er... Colocar sua camiseta de volta?

Ela sorriu maliciosa, enquanto largava a camiseta no chão, e ficava só de sutiã e calça. E calcinha, eu espero.

- Eu tenho que pagar minha conseqüência, amorzinho. – Ela deu um sorriso brilhante, enquanto suas mãos escorregavam pela lateral de seu corpo, e passavam por sua barriga, lentamente.

Ah meu Deus. Eu não ia agüentar isso.

- Você quer que eu faça alguma coisa pra você? – Eu perguntei choroso. – É muito complicado para mim, ficar aqui só olhando... – Bella sabia ser maligna quando queria.

- Por que você não se senta? – Ela sugeriu caminhando em minha direção. Seu rosto se iluminou, enquanto ela me empurrava sentado.

Ahhh não. Isso era tortura chinesa.

- Agora olhe, está bem? – Ela murmurou. Seus lábios se afastaram, e seu corpo começou a se mover discretamente ao ritmo da música.

Eu quis fechar meus olhos, mas era meio hipnótico. Sua imagem, digo.

Ainda mais quando ela ficava escorregando sua mão por sua barriga, e ... Tirava sua calça, bem devagar...

Huh. Eu já podia sentir meu monstrinho querendo se libertar. Droga.

Eu estava tão perturbado que até em metáforas eu estava pensando.

Oh. Huh. Droga.

- Pare. – Eu pedi suplicante, quando ela se virou de costas, e se abaixou até o chão para terminar de tirar a calça. Sua linda bunda estava virada em minha direção, e eu quis pular em cima dela nessa hora.

Oucth. Que malvadeza.

Bella Swan: A garota das torturas.

Mas o que eu não faço por amor?

Então, eu fiquei impossivelmente parado, enquanto ela se virava em minha direção, SOMENTE com sua lingerie branca de renda, que combinava perfeitamente com sua pele.

Aaah. Não. Não. Não.

Uhu. Eu queria muito mais que olhar.

Eu fechei meus olhos, me sentindo latejante e pulsante.

E pedi aos céus, que eu conseguisse me controlar.

- Às vezes, só às vezes, o Emmett consegue ter umas idéias legais. – Bella falou. Ela ondulou seu corpo para frente, e começou a lentamente desabotoar seu sutiã, enquanto virava de costas pra mim.

Huh. Bella achando algo sobre Emmett legal?

O mundo estava perdido.

- Você está muito tenso, Edward. – Ela riu e jogou o sutiã no chão, enquanto dava a volta e se virava para mim.

Eu ofeguei, e senti minha calça mais apertada, enquanto ela caminhava em minha direção.

Seus seios estavam túrgidos, e eu senti uma vontade imensa de tomá-los na boca. Mas meus planos foram por água abaixo, quando ela subiu na cama, e ficou atrás de mim. Suas delicadas mãos pousaram em meus ombros, e ela começou a apertá-los levemente, em uma massagem firme.

Huh. Não que eu conseguisse relaxar, quando eu sentia seus seios em minhas costas, e tinha a absurda consciência de que ela estava quase nua, prensada em mim.

Se essa provocação era para ser uma declaração, ela ia ver que eu podia me controlar.

Ia?

Ah meu Deus.

Bella, Bella. Ela ainda ia me matar com essas coisas

_BPOV_

Eu não sei se eu iria para o inferno por torturar meu namorado, mas sinceramente? Era bem divertido fazer isso.

Huh. Não que eu fosse uma espécie de garota sádica, que sente prazer em ver o sofrimento dos outros. Mas era... Excitante. Digo, saber que ele estava er... Pronto pra mim.

Huhu. Sim eu sou malvada. É tão legal ser assim.

- Vamos docinho, relaxe.

- Então porque você não se veste? – Ele grunhiu. – É mais fácil quando o perigo está vestido.

Eu soltei um risinho, e minhas mãos começaram e massagear mais rapidamente seus ombros. Ele jogou a cabeça para trás e me lançou um olhar ameaçador.

Huh. Sexy. Ele me lembrava um vampiro quando dava essas olhadas.

- Depois você fica aí, fazendo pedidos impossíveis. – Ele rosnou por entre os dentes.

Eu suspirei, e minhas mãos largaram suas costas, e voaram para seus braços. Aqueles braços musculosos que deixavam meio... Tonta.

E então eu soltei um gritinho quando ele se virou abruptamente e me segurou pela cintura, me botando sentada sobre suas pernas.

E huh... Eu podia sentir algo mais ali.

- Você prometeu! – Eu falei enquanto meus olhos se fechavam. Ele realmente sabia me deixar louca.

- Eu não estou fazendo nada de mais, linda. – Ele murmurou, enquanto suas mãos percorriam toda minha barriga. – Você que está deduzindo coisas...

Tudo bem. Eu devia saber que não era a coisa certa, tentar provocá-lo.

Porque bem... Ele era Edward Cullen.

Eu senti seus lábios passearem lentamente por meu pescoço, enquanto ele me deitava na cama bem devagar. Era difícil respirar quando ele estava assim, meio que em cima de mim.

Mas era preciso. Eu era muito jovem para morrer.

E além do mais, ia ser engraçado a manchete do jornal:

"Garota de Forks, aparentemente saudável, teve uma parada cardíaca, enquanto seu namorado fazia coisas não muito puras com ela. É o primeiro caso conhecido na história da humanidade... E com certeza Isabella Swan vai ficar marcada para sempre, na mente de várias pessoas."

Eca ia ser humilhante. Mas...

- Edward! – Eu soltei um gritinho. Porque bem o que ele conseguia fazer com a boca... Era... Estimulante.

- Eu também posso te enlouquecer... – Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, e seus lábios capturaram aos meus.

E tipo, é muito... Quente quando isso acontecia. Digo, quando ele me beijava.

Ainda mais quando suas mãos subiam pela lateral de meu corpo, e ficavam brincando com meus seios.

- Às vezes eu tenho vontade de fazer tantas coisas com você... – Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

E nessa hora, meu mundo pareceu girar e girar, enquanto ele se esfregava em cima de mim, e eu podia sentir todo seu excitamento de encontro ao meu.

- Às vezes parece que eu vou explodir, de tanto que eu te quero. – Ele continuou, ao pé do meu ouvido, enquanto sua mão brincava com o elástico da minha calcinha.

Eu me arrepiei inteira, e arquei meu tronco, enquanto ele lentamente friccionava minha umidade latente, de encontro a seus dedos.

Mas eu queria mais. Queria muito mais do que sua mão por cima de minha calcinha.

Eu gemi, e ele abaixou minha última peça de roupa, enquanto eu sentia seus lábios percorrerem minha barriga e irem descendo e descendo...

- Edward! – Eu supliquei. Tecnicamente, nós não estávamos fazendo sexo, então tudo bem.

Ele desceu mais seus lábios, até encontrar meu sexo pulsante, e começou a depositar vários beijos ali, o que me deixou ainda mais louca.

Oh meu Deus! Que tipo de homem é esse!?

ondas de prazer me atingirem, e me fazerem voar para uma dimensão paralela, onde só existia o prazer.

Ele começou a botar sua língua mais a fundo, e a sugar delicadamente minha pele, o que me fez literalmente soltar um grito de deleite.

Uau. Como ele fazia essas coisas?

- Edward! – Eu implorei. – Por favor!

Mas ele não me penetrou como eu sabia que ele queria fazer. Ele simplesmente começou a brincar com sua mão novamente, enquanto sua língua continuava agindo.

Eu me senti apertada de êxtase, e comecei e me mover e rebolar de encontro a meu ápice, até que foi impossível me controlar.

Eu simplesmente explodi. Meu corpo estremeceu de prazer, e eu ofeguei, sentindo lágrimas de puro encanto preencherem meus olhos.

Uau!

Eu me virei de lado, enquanto tentava voltar a respirar.

Isso era uma coisa nova. Era uma coisa que eu não pensei que fosse acontecer tão cedo, pra dizer a verdade.

Ainda mais quando eu havia pedido a Edward para darmos um tempo no sexo.

E isso bem, me deixou um pouco culpada. Digo, eu havia me satisfeito, mas e ele?

Eu sabia que ele estaria dolorido ali.

Huh, não que eu fosse voltar a trás. Era cruel, mas mesmo assim.

Eu estava tão confusa!

Eu amava Edward, mas era difícil para mim. Parecia tão irreal nós dois juntos.

- Bella? – Ele me chamou baixinho. Suas mãos agarraram minha cintura, e ele apoiou a cabeça em meu ombro, enquanto suspirava. – O que foi?

- Eu... Estou com medo. – Respondi sincera. – Como vai ser quando as férias acabarem? Você vai embora... E eu vou ficar. Você provavelmente vai conhecer outra pessoa... Eu estou com tanto medo.

- Ei, bobinha... – Ele sorriu. – Eu não vou mais te deixar, agora que te tenho. É impossível ficar longe de você. Porque eu te amo. Nada vai mudar isso.

- Mas está tudo muito rápido. Você não vê como as coisas entre nós foram intensas de mais, rápidas de mais...? Foi tudo um borrão... Um sonho prestes a acabar.

- Um sonho pode durar para sempre! – Ele me disse. Seus braços se apertaram mais, e ele depositou um beijo em meu ombro. – Você tem que acreditar em nós dois... Nada vai dar certo se você não crer.

- Eu quero acreditar... – Eu senti as lágrimas escorrerem com mais vontade. O que era uma coisa humilhante depois de um orgasmo. – Mas olhe para você... E olhe para mim! Você é tão bonito.... Tão rico... E eu sou o oposto de você!

- Eu não acredito que eu estou ouvindo isso! – Ele se levantou com raiva. – Você está sendo idiota!

- Não! Eu só... Estou confusa... Ainda não aprece real.

- Eu amar você parece mentira? Parece uma fantasia? Porque quando eu faço amor com você, ou quando eu te abraço, parece muito certo pra mim!

Eu senti meu peito se apertar, e afundei meu rosto no travesseiro, enquanto ele ficava mudo ao meu lado.

- Eu pensei que você sentisse o mesmo que eu... Eu pensei que fosse tudo perfeito. – Ele sussurrou depois de um tempo.

- Esse é o problema! – Eu gritei. – Eu sinto... Toda hora... Que vai acabar! E tudo perfeitinho de mais! Eu não quero me machucar!

- Você não pode viver eternamente em uma bolha, Bella. – Ele suspirou. – Uma hora você vai ver que pode ser perfeito, e mesmo assim ser real. Uma hora você vai entender que a perfeição não está na felicidade, mas em enfrentar os momentos difíceis juntos. E enquanto você não entender isso, eu não posso ver como nosso relacionamento vai dar certo.

Eu quis morrer nessa hora. Ele estava dando um tempo?

- Edward! – Eu gemi. – Eu...

- Espere. – Ele me cortou. Seus olhos se suavizaram um pouco, e ele se aproximou de mim, e passou sua mão por meu rosto suavemente. – Eu não estou te pressionando. Apenas... Acho que você precisa pensar um pouco. Eu te amo, nada vai mudar isso. Mas eu quero que as coisas melhorem.

Eu senti mais lágrimas em meus olhos, e meu coração pareceu se estraçalhar dentro de mim.

E tudo porque eu tinha sido idiota. Porque eu era burra o bastante, para dizer que não estava satisfeita, quando tudo o que havia entre nós era a coisa mais linda da minha vida.

Mas... Se eu não falasse tudo o que estava entalado dentro de mim, eu iria começar a remoer isso. E depois, seria pior.

E meu Deus. Eu o amava. Só precisava equilibrar esse sentimento. Fazer com que fosse certo.

Eu só precisava entender. E aceitar.

Mas era difícil. Muito difícil.


	19. Lágrimas

**Capítulo 18 – Lágrimas **

_EPOV_

Eu entrei no banheiro, e tirei minha roupa rapidamente, enquanto me enfiava na ducha quente.

Eu queria enfiar uma faca no meu coração.

Porque eu simplesmente havia discutido com Bella, e eu sabia que agora ela estava magoada. Ela ficaria triste e, tudo, em parte, era culpa minha.

Mas eu precisava que ela entendesse. Precisava que ela deixasse de se sentir inferior, quando no meu coração, ela sempre estaria no topo.

Ela era tudo. E mesmo que eu demonstrasse isso no sexo, eu demonstrava.

É claro que era a forma errada. E é claro que Bella era sensível e romântica, e precisava disso em sua vida.

Mas o que mais me doía, é que eu havia sido burro. Eu havia deixado minhas vontades se sobreporem a o que realmente importava.

E agora era um pouco tarde. Porque Bella estava confusa, e mesmo que eu tivesse certeza de que ela era tudo o que eu queria em minha vida, isso não bastava.

Não bastava enquanto ela não compreendesse o real significado de "estar juntos".

Huh. Não que eu fosse um cara perfeito, que sabia de tudo. Mas mesmo que nada fizesse sentido em minha vida, mesmo que nada mais existisse, eu a teria.

Eu poderia sobreviver se ela ainda estivesse comigo.

É. Isso era meio patético, mas era a realidade tão crua e real, que chegava a me assustar também.

Minha vida simplesmente havia mudado tanto, desde que eu reencontrara Bella.

Porque eu sabia que tinha sido cego. Eu tive que passar anos fora, para só depois, quando eu voltei a vê-la, compreender que eu não podia mais viver em um lugar onde ela não existisse.

Porque ela sempre fora minha melhor amiga. E agora, eu a amava também, e isso não mudava em nada a necessidade que eu tinha dela.

Eca. Eu nunca pensei que fosse pensar como um bobo apaixonado, mas eu estava pensando. E era isso que Bella provocava em minha vida.

Porque a partir do momento em que eu admiti que a amava, ela havia se tornado a personagem principal da minha existência.

E eu não queria que isso mudasse. Mas se eu precisasse dar espaço a ela, para nossa história dar certo, eu daria.

Bem, é claro que eu podia dar uma ajudinha, mas no todo, eu iria dar um tempo, porque se isso a faria melhor, me faria também.

Pois eu a amava. Tão pateticamente, que era mais que patético.

E isso era tão gostoso. Era a melhor sensação do mundo.

E se eu precisasse lutar por ela, eu lutaria. Com unhas e dentes.

E com meu Jr, se fosse necessário também.

Porque no amor e na guerra, tudo vale.

_BPOV_

O dia passou se arrastando.

Edward estava distante de mim, e isso me machucava como nada no mundo. Mas mesmo assim, eu sabia que o erro era meu.

Porque eu era quem estava com medo.

Era eu, que não conseguia compreender a amplitude do que estávamos fazendo.

Era eu que não conseguia amar sem limitações.

E agora, obviamente eu estava pagando.

Eu me sentei no sofá da sala, que estava vazia.

Já era tardezinha, e eu me recostei no acolchoado, enquanto meus olhos se fechavam.

A casa estava absurdamente silenciosa, e eu conseguia sentir as batidas de meu coração em meu ouvido. Minha respiração ecoava e ecoava, enquanto minha mente voltava para tempos atrás, quando Edward e eu éramos meros amigos.

Quando nós brincávamos inocentes, e não precisávamos nos preocupar com temas tão... Adultos.

Por um momento, eu quis voltar no tempo. Meus olhos se abriram, cheios de lágrimas e eu quis que minha vida parasse, e voltasse a uma época, em que eu sabia que era seguro amar Edward.

Em que eu só precisava pular em suas costas, e depois ele me levava pra qualquer lugar em que eu quisesse.

Em que nós podíamos imaginar castelos e fadas, espadas e armas. Uma época que era tão deliciosamente feliz.

Eu quis ser criança de novo. Só isso.

Eu suspirei, e mais lágrimas saltaram de meus olhos, enquanto minha cabeça começava a latejar de dor. Eu solucei, e limpei meu rosto com minhas mãos.

Era tão duro saber que podia acabar. Saber que poucas palavras, podiam destruir todo um relacionamento

Mas era a vida. E eu tinha que decidir que rumo tomar.

Mas eu enquanto eu ainda estava em dúvida, me restava chorar. E lamentar ter uma cabeça tão complicada, que só fazia com que eu me odiasse mais e mais.

- Não chora. – Eu ouvi surpresa, a voz de Edward bem perto de meu ouvido.

Eu abri meus olhos, e ele deu um sorrisinho torto, enquanto se sentava ao meu lado.

Seus braços envolveram minha cintura, e ele me deu um abraço apertado, enquanto acariciava meus cabelos.

- Edward... – Eu chorei seu nome, soluçando mais alto, porque eu sabia que o machucava, me ver desse jeito. Eu sabia que quanto mais tempo eu vacilasse em minhas decisões, mais ele ia sofrer.

E isso estava me matando por dentro. E apesar de eu amá-lo, ainda era absurdamente difícil aceitar que ele não fosse um simples sonho, que fosse se dissipar em um piscar de olhos. Um cara, como qualquer outro, que voltaria para a escola depois do fim das férias.

Eu não queria que fosse só um amor de verão. Eu queria que fosse muito mais, mas eu não sabia se ele estava preparado para me dar isso.

Oh, eu tinha tanto medo.

- Quando você chora, eu fico maluco. – Ele disse. Seus olhos verdes estavam suaves, quase doces, enquanto ele limpava minhas lágrimas com seu dedo, e acariciava meu rosto lentamente. – Você só precisa de um pouco de tempo, querida. Só isso.

Eu assenti derrotada, enquanto o abraçava mais forte, e aspirava seu doce cheiro de sabonete.

E nós ficamos assim por um longo tempo.

Ele começou a cantarolar um musica em meu ouvido. Era absurdamente doce e amável. E antes que eu pudesse perceber, meus olhos se fecharam, e minha cabeça foi povoada de sonhos de nossa infância, onde nós dois ríamos.

E quando eu acordei, ele não estava mais lá.

O aquecedor estava desligado. E a casa estava silenciosa.

Será que tinham me deixado sozinha em casa?

Eu fechei meus olhos, me sentindo um pouco dolorida, e eu percebi que minha cabeça ainda estava doendo.

Ah não. Só o que faltava era eu ficar gripada.

Eu me levantei, e caminhei lentamente até o quarto de Edward.

A porta estava aberta, e eu entrei cambaleante, me sentindo mal.

Pra falar a verdade, eu estava deprimida.

Minha cabeça latejava, o que sempre acontecia quando eu chorava.

Eu me joguei na cama, me perguntando se Edward ainda iria querer dividi-la comigo, e novamente minhas vistas ficaram embaçadas de tantas lágrimas.

Por que diabos, eu tinha que ser tão complicada?

Eu peguei a coberta que estava ao meu lado, e me embrulhei, tampando minha cabeça.

Meu estômago se revoltou, e eu comecei a respirar lentamente pela boca, tentando fazer parar.

Okay, eu tinha crises de mal-estar quando ficava muito triste. Era uma coisa com que eu já devia estar acostumada.

E o tempo passou...

Eu ouvi o tic-tac do relógio cantar lentamente, enquanto minha mente vagava e vagava, meio consciente meio inconsciente.

E então, o barulho.

Eu comecei a ouvir vozes do lado de fora do quarto:

- Me deixem ficar com ela! – Era a voz de soprano de Edward, um pouco nervosa. – Depois vocês conversam.

- Ela está...

- Eu vou entrar no quarto agora. – Ele cortou Alice. – Deixem-nos em paz, pelo menos uma vez na vida! Principalmente você Emmett!

- Ei! Eu não fiz nada! – A voz de urso respondeu.

Edward bufou, e entrou silenciosamente no quarto.

- Bella? – Ele perguntou.

Eu destampei minha cabeça, e olhei para ele fixamente, enquanto ele se sentava na beirada da cama.

- Você está bem?

- Onde você estava? – Eu ignorei sua pergunta.

Ele suspirou, e não respondeu.

Suas mãos voaram para minhas costas, e ele me puxou em sua direção.

E antes que eu pudesse me dar por conta, eu senti seus lábios colados ao meus, e sua língua invadir minha boca, enquanto ele me inclinava na cama.

E então, eu não pude pensar em mais nada.

Tudo em que eu podia pensar era em seus lábios, colados aos meus, e me fazendo ir a um lugar onde minha mente não conseguia pensar em dúvida nenhuma.

- Ficar longe de você é impossível... – Ele sussurrou por entre o beijo. Suas mãos entraram por minha camiseta, e ele começou a acariciar minha barriga, enquanto eu agarrava seus cabelos.

Ele afastou meu cabelo de meu pescoço, e começou a dar vários beijos ali, enquanto eu me arqueava em sua direção.

Eu podia sentir sua excitação de encontro mim, e comecei a ondular meu corpo, enquanto ele começava se mover também, bem lentamente.

- Edward... – Eu gemi rouca, e o beijei novamente na boca.

Como isso podia acontecer?

E então, contra todas as minhas expectativas, ele parou.

Simplesmente parou. Assim, no nada.

- O que...? – Eu comecei a perguntar, mas ele colocou um dedo em minha boca, me calando.

- Nós não vamos fazer isso agora. – Foi sua resposta – Não enquanto tudo estiver tão confuso.

Eu não tive forças pra retrucar. E mesmo que eu quisesse, eu não conseguiria.

Então eu simplesmente me virei de costas, e fechei meus olhos.

Os braços de Edward envolveram minha cintura, e ele se encostou em mim.

Eu suspirei, pensando no porquê dele fazer isso comigo.

É verdade que a culpa era minha, mas ele me torturava, cada vez que sabia exatamente do que eu precisava.

Ele tinha, sempre que mostrar ser tão perfeito? Enquanto eu era simplesmente uma garota confusa, que tinha a cabeça embolada de sentimentos?

Okay, ele era Edward Cullen. Ele sempre era perfeito.

E talvez por isso fosse tão difícil. Como alguém como eu, podia estar com alguém como ele?

Eu era egoísta e sentimental. Ele era bondoso e gentil. Ele cursava música. Eu nem tinha idéia do que eu queria para meu futuro.

Era como se ele fosse um vampiro, e eu uma simples humana.

Mas como podia, então, nós dois nos darmos tão bem? Nos encaixarmos tão perfeitamente, e nos amarmos loucamente?

Era meio impossível.

E isso doía. Doía muito saber que eu nunca seria que nem ele. Que sempre que nos olhassem, notassem apenas a diferença brusca que havia entre nós.

E oh... Eu havia estado tão cega com o amor... Com a paixão avassaladora, que nem pude perceber o quanto era difícil fazer funcionar. O quanto era dolorido, estar em dúvida.

Ah sim. Eu era uma idiota. Por não tentar acreditar que podia dar certo. Que ele não me queria só para um verão de sexo.

Mas... Eu simplesmente não podia deixar as possibilidades de lado. Elas rodavam em minha mente, sussurrando alternativas, e era impossível ignorar.

E isso fazia com que eu me sentisse mal. Digo, por duvidar de Edward. Porque eu o amava. E duvidar dele era um pecado.

Eu só esperava, que quando as escolhas fossem feitas, eu não me arrependesse.

Porque se isso terminasse mal, eu nunca mais iria me recuperar.

Huh.

Eu era uma covarde.


	20. Ciúmes

**Capítulo 19 – Ciúmes **

_BPOV_

Eu acordei sentido um calor suave sobre minha pele. Na verdade era um calor mais que suave. Ele fazia com que eu me arrepiasse brandamente, e eu suspirei, enquanto meus olhos se abriam lentamente.

Meu. Deus. Do. Céu.

Sol! Era inacreditável. Realmente estava havendo um dia ensolarado em Forks!

Huh. Ia chover canivetes!

Eu joguei meus pés para fora da cama, sentindo o chão frio em baixo de mim, e caminhei sorridente até o banheiro.

Sol sempre melhorava meu humor.

- Bella? – Edward me chamou da cama, com o rosto inchado e sonolento. – Já é manhã!?

Que fofo ele era quando lesado.

- Olhe o sol! – Eu desisti de ir ao banheiro, e me joguei em cima da cama, pulando. Ele subitamente deixou de estar com sua cara de lesado, e sorriu brilhantemente para mim, enquanto se sentava.

Seus cabelos despenteados eram sexy. Huh.

- Estamos felizes hoje? – Ele perguntou, enquanto me segurava pela cintura, e me inclinava na cama. Seus dedos subitamente começaram a passear por mim, me fazendo cócegas.

Hahaha. Ele fazia cócegas como ninguém.

- Edward! – Eu soltei um gritinho, rindo. – Pára!

Mas ele continuou mais rápido, enquanto eu me contorcia de rir em baixo dele.

Nossa! Eu estava sem ar.

- Pára! – Eu pedi enquanto ria mais. Eu estava gargalhando na verdade. Releva o detalhe.

Ele me soltou, e seus olhos se escureceram um pouco, de um jeito estranho.

Depois ele voltou a sorrir, enquanto se levantava da cama, e seguia para o banheiro. Que, só para lembrar, eu usaria primeiro.

Aaah. Que malvado!

Eu corri e me joguei em suas costas, fazendo com ele cambaleasse e tivesse que me segurar.

Depois, nós dois entramos no banheiro, como quando...

Ah não. Lá estava eu de novo, pensando em coisas do passado.

Nossa. Que Déjà Vú.

Ele me colocou no chão, e nós dois seguimos instantaneamente para a pia, pra escovar os dentes.

Era exatamente assim, quando eu dormia na casa dos Cullen, quando eu era menor, e nós dividíamos um banheiro.

Nossa até parecia que nada havia mudado.

E então, toda minha depressão voltou com força total. Eu me lembrei dos problemas, e suspirei, sabendo que ainda havia uma decisão a tomar.

Mas no fundo no fundo, tudo dependia de Edward. E ele tinha que descobrir isso sozinho.

_EPOV_

Nós terminamos de nos arrumar, e descemos as escadas, nos deparando com uma Alice quicando de tão feliz.

- Vamos à praia hoje! – Ela soltou um gritinho, e seus lábios se repuxaram em um sorrisinho luminoso. – O dia está tão lindo! – Ela suspirou e começou a dar voltas na sala, até chegar até Jasper, e pular em suas costas. – Vai ser tão divertido!

Ela olhou para Rosalie e depois para Bella, e começou a correr, puxando-as pelas mãos, até que em menos tempo do que eu achava ser possível, ela arrastou-as para seu quarto.

Huh. Às vezes Alice me dava medo. Muito medo.

- Uhu. Isso vai ser interessante. – Emmett falou. – É tão divertido quando elas fazem isso.

- Você tem razão... – Jasper falou. – É estimulante.

Huh. Eu estava boiando.

- Do que vocês estão falando? – Perguntei.

- Dos biquínis! – Os dois responderem um uníssono. Depois Emmett continuou. – É uma bela visão do paraíso, se é que você me entende.

Eu bati minha mão e minha testa, e revirei os olhos, pensando em como eles podiam ser tão... Pervertidos.

Digo, não que eu não fosse um pouco, mas mesmo assim.

Huh. Eu ia sofrer vendo Bella de biquíni. Hun. Só de biquíni.

Eu suspirei, e comecei a subir as escadas também, pronto para me arrumar.

Ia ser um longo e tortuoso dia na praia.

E eu só esperava que essa sensação de aperto no peito, não fosse nada de mais.

_BPOV_

- Eu não vou usar isso! – Alice só podia ser maluca. Aquele era o menor biquíni que eu já tinha visto em toda a minha vida!

- É claro que vai, Bella! – Rosalie falou. – Ele vai ficar perfeito em você!

Eu bufei, sabendo que essa era uma luta perdida, e lancei um olhar ameaçador para elas.

Eu ainda não sabia por que eu me submetia a esse tipo de coisa, que obviamente me constrangeria, mas eu era meio burra mesmo.

Afinal de contas, tudo pelas amigas.

Eu coloquei o biquíni rapidamente, e fui me olhar no espelho arregalando os olhos.

U-A-U. O biquíni azul cobria realmente só essencial… E... Meu Deus! Eu parecia com um peito bem maior que o meu verdadeiro!

Eu desci meus olhos, vendo o fio dental se ajustar as curvas de meu quadril, e percebi que se eu não tivesse me depilado, haveria pêlos saltando para fora de minha minúscula parte de baixo.

Huh. Eca que pensamento estranho.

Eu me virei de costas, e percebi que até minha bunda, quase totalmente destampada, parecia um pouco maior.

Meu Deus. Nem de lingerie eu ficava assim!

- Nós costumamos chamar esse biquíni de... "Estrada para a Perdição". Ele é uma raridade em nossa coleção! – Alice disse orgulhosa. – Agora nós o estamos passando pra você!

- Estrada para Perdição? – Eu perguntei meio pasma. – Vocês estão de sacanagem, não é?

- É claro que não! – Rosalie respondeu, fazendo um biquinho. – Todos ficam malucos, quando vêem essa peça! – Ela serve exatamente para pirar Edward!

Eu gemi derrotada, pensando em como as coisas estavam complicadas.

Era tão difícil, tentar continuar com aquilo, quando eu sabia que em um piscar de olhos tudo podia dar errado.

- Vocês têm certeza de que eu devo descer com isso? – Era realmente difícil...Saber que só por um pedacinho minúsculo de pano, eu não seria presa por desacato ao pudor. – Não é uma praia de nudismo, é? – Urc. Nunca se sabe no que essa malucas pensam.

- É claro que não! – Alice disse. Seu sorriso aumentou. – Mas é uma boa idéia!

Ah não. Era só o que me faltava.

- Nós vamos a La Push! – Rosalie respondeu sorrindo. Ela pegou um biquíni vermelho um pouco maior que o meu, do armário, e sorriu maliciosa.

Eu sorri por um momento, lembrando que Jacob, meu amigo de infância, morava lá. E meu humor ficou um pouco melhor, pensando em reencontrá-lo.

Porque fazia muito tempo que eu não o via. E apesar de ele nunca ter sido meu amigo como Edward, sua companhia meio que me... Aquecia.

Estranho, não é? Mas era como se ele sempre soubesse a hora certa de falar algo, ou fazer algo. Jacob era como se fosse meu irmão mais novo, alguém que sempre me protegia quando eu precisava.

Hun. Eu havia esquecido ele por muito tempo. Mas subitamente, a consciência de que sua presença poderia me ajudar em minha confusão, tomou conta de mim.

Jacob era o garoto certo para se conversar, ou simplesmente estar na presença.

Eu gostava dele. E meu peito se apertou de saudades, quando eu me lembrei de sua pele ruiva, e de seus cabelos cumpridos.

Nossa. Que amiga desnaturada eu havia sido.

Eu tinha estado tão confusa com minha paixão por Edward, e por nosso súbito namoro, que nem me lembrei de uma pessoa tão querida para mim!

E então, eu sorri, me esquecendo que eu estava vestida para a "Perdição".

Minha cabeça ficou mais leve, e meu temperamento melhorou consideravelmente, enquanto eu pegava uma canga em cima da cama.

Uau. O que um amigo não podia fazer com a gente!

- Vamos descer! – Alice ordenou com seu maravilhoso biquíni preto de bolinhas brancas. – Quero ver a cara dos garotos quando te virem, Bells!

Eu voltei a meu estado de receio, por causa do biquíni, mas ainda assim sorri animada com a possibilidade de a tarde não ser totalmente perdida.

Talvez, só talvez, eu pudesse me divertir. E quem sabe assim, com as coisas um pouco mais suaves, tudo não se resolvesse?

_EPOV_

Eu sempre me perguntei por que as mulheres demoravam tanto para se arrumar.

Na verdade, eu sempre achei que esse seria um dos mistérios do universo que eu nunca iria desvendar.

Mas quando Bella desceu aquelas escadas, com seu biquíni parcialmente coberto por sua canga transparente branca, eu entendi.

Eu finalmente compreendi porque elas tinham que demorar tanto.

Porque... UAU. Ela estava fazendo com que minha cabeça fosse inundada de coisas não muito puras.

Que envolviam protetor solar, e beijos molhados.

Ah meu Deus. Mesmo quando ela me deixava magoado e confuso, ela ainda tinha um poder sobrenatural sobre mim.

Oouh. Bella sabia me enlouquecer.

Eu olhei para os lados, e percebi que Jasper e Emmett também a fitavam com súbito interesse.

Porque o biquíni dela era... De enlouquecer!

Eu ofeguei um pouco, e desviei meu olhar de seu corpo, perdoando meus amigos por a estarem admirando também.

E a coisa mais intrigante sobre Bella, é que ela parecia não ter consciência de como ela linda.

De como tudo nela me fascinava. De como um simples olhar sensual dela, me deixava em um estado completamente constrangedor.

Então, eu realmente estava com raiva, por ela não notar que eu a amava independentemente de qual fosse sua aparência, ou sua situação financeira, ou qualquer coisa com que ela se achasse inferior a mim.

Porque era o que havia dentro dela, que havia me deixado a seus pés. Era exatamente seu coração, bondoso, confuso e indeciso, que havia feito com que eu a amasse de um jeito inexplicável.

É obvio que sua aparência estonteante, ajudava na atração física. Mas o que havia dentro dela, era o que mais importava pra mim. Porque ela era como a metade que faltava para eu ser um cara completo.

Urg. Que meloso!

- Bella! – Emmett gritou. Eu saí de meus pensamentos confusos, enquanto a via corar intensamente. – Que corpaço é essa, maninha!?

- Se chama "Estrada para Perdição" – Alice respondeu. – É lindo esse biquíni, não acharam?

- O que há dentro dele é mais, mas o biquíni bem que ajuda! – Jasper murmurou e me deu um tapinha no ombro.

Eu vi Bella sacudir a cabeça meio confusa, enquanto ela se encaminhava para perto de mim.

Ela segurou uma mão minha, e a apartou suavemente, antes de ir atrás de Rosalie, que falava alguma coisa para Emmett, que estava morrendo de rir.

Eu só pude suspirar, e abaixar minha cabeça, tentando não prestar atenção no caminhar de Bella.

Porque se não, eu ia ter que sair correndo dali, o que não era uma coisa que estava em meus planos.

Portanto eu gemi torturado, e me virei para a porta, indo esperar a todos no Jeep de Emmett.

Era mais seguro. Digo, esperar no carro, onde eu podia estar bem sentado e com minhas pernas cruzadas.

Huh. Só por segurança mesmo.

_BPOV_

Eu tentei não pensar no fato de que todos os homens da sala estavam me olhando como um pedaço de carne.

Huh. Era meio constrangedor pra falar a verdade.

Eu olhei de relance, procurando o Edward para ver qual estava sendo sua reação, mas ele de repente não estava mais lá.

Urc. Eu odiava quando isso acontecia conosco.

Eu queria simplesmente que nós déssemos uma trégua, e que eu pudesse sentir seus lábios nos meus sem ressentimentos nem coisas ruins na cabeça.

Porque ele era como um vício em mim. Eu era dependente dele, e isso me machucava. Digo, ficar tão distante dele, emocionalmente.

Eu estava cansada disso.

Portanto, por hoje, eu iria tentar esquecer todos os meus medos, e aproveitar um dia espetacular na praia, que podia ainda ser melhor, se eu encontrasse Jacob.

- Vamos! – Alice gritou, quicando feliz ao lado de Jasper. – Vamos perder o sol, se não formos rápido!

Eu assenti, e me encaminhei para a garagem, sabendo que nós iríamos com o Jeep de Emmett.

Eu olhei para o grande carro, e vi Edward encostado no banco traseiro, com a cabeça jogada para trás e seus olhos incrivelmente verdes fechados.

Ele parecia querer se concentrar em alguma coisa, e eu desviei meu olhar para seu pescoço que estava exposto.

Huh, que vontade de morder.

- Quer ajuda para subir, Bella? – Emmett perguntou atrás de mim, de repente.

- Eu ajudo ela! – Edward gritou, abrindo os olhos de uma vez. – E você já tem sua namorada! Trate de se afastar da minha!

Todos soltaram uma gargalhada, e eu revirei os olhos, enquanto Edward pulava do Jeep, e me agarrava pela cintura, me dando um impulso para cima.

Own... Eu queria que ele continuasse com a mão ali, mas como não era possível, eu me conformei com o fato de que iria dar uma trégua hoje.

Quem sabe não fosse interessante... DE MAIS... Esse dia na praia...

_EPOV_

Nós chegamos a La Push com Alice tagarelando sobre como estava animada.

Eu me surpreendi por estar realmente sol. Digo, isso só podia ser um milagre.

Afinal isso era Forks. Quase nunca fazia sol.

- Finalmente vou poder me bronzear um pouco. – Rosalie murmurou com seu biquíni vermelho. Ela deu um sorrisinho e nós saltamos do Jeep, enquanto andávamos, e colocávamos nossas coisas bem no meio da praia, na areia.

- Bem eu... Vou procurar uma pessoa. – Bella murmurou sorrindo enquanto jogava a canga no chão.

Por um momento eu não associei o que ela disse. A visão de seu corpo sem a canga, que mesmo que não tampasse muita coisa, tampava, tomou conta de minha mente, e eu quase pude sentir a baba escorrendo por minha boca aberta.

Uau.

E então, a consciência voltou.

- Quem você vai procurar? – Eu tinha o direito de saber a final de contas.

- Vou procurar o Jacob. –Ela deu um sorriso brilhante.

O QUÊ?

- Jacob Black? – Aquele idiota. Eu não podia acreditar que ela ia atrás dele. – Para quê?

- Ele é meu amigo. – Ela respondeu franzindo o cenho. Depois seu rosto ficou bravo. – Você ainda tem aquela rixa antiga com ele?

- Ele quis te agarrar na nossa festa de formatura! – Se eu o encontrasse... Ah ele ia se arrepender.

- E qual é o problema? – O rosto dela ficou subitamente vermelho de raiva, e logo todos os que estavam a nossa volta se espalharam. – Por um acaso, NINGUÉM me chamou para ser meu par. Nem meu melhor amigo, lembrou de me chamar!

Eu senti o remorso me inundar, mas não me abalei.

- Isso não muda o fato de que ele quis te agarrar!

- E você teve que dar um soco nele por isso? – Eu vi que seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas de raiva. – Pelo que eu me lembre você também estava de amasso com aquela vadia da Lauren!

- É diferente! – Eu gritei, me sentindo mais culpado ainda.

- Não é nada diferente! – Ela gritou, com a voz rouca. – Você simplesmente nunca notou que eu existia! Você era um garoto popular, que tinha a melhor amiga estranha! Mas você nunca me olhou com outros olhos! É um erro o que está acontecendo! Você sempre me viu como...Uma irmã!

- Não diga isso! – Eu gritei de volta, sem me importar com o fato de que nós estávamos discutindo bem no meio da praia. E que nossos amigos não estavam nem aí pra gente. Na verdade eles estavam brincando no mar.

- Eu pensei... Eu juro que eu pensei que poderia dar certo. – Ela sussurrou. Seus olhos estavam marejados, mas ela não derramou nem uma lágrima. – E eu estava disposta a tentar... Tentar fazer a coisa certa... Mas simplesmente é impossível! Ainda mais quando você... Não consegue me entender... Quando você não dá a mínima para o que eu sinto!

Ela se virou e saiu correndo, enquanto vários olhares masculinos a seguiam.

Nossa. Bela hora para morrer de ciúmes.

- Isabella! – Eu gritei, mas eu sabia que ela precisava ficar sozinha. Afinal de contas, era eu o grande idiota. – Bella!

Ela continuou correndo e me ignorou.

Eu suspirei e me sentei na areia morna, pensando em como eu fora burro.

_BPOV_

Eu saí correndo, sentindo meu coração se apertar em meu peito.

Eu queria morrer.

Nem dava para acreditar que isso estava acontecendo na minha vida.

Não dava para entender.

Eu corri até um pedaço de tronco, em uma parte deserta da praia, e me sentei ali, enquanto deixava as lágrimas saltarem de meus olhos.

Lágrimas de raiva, ódio, tristeza, amor... Saudades.

Eu não sabia como as coisas haviam chegado a tal ponto. Era meio impossível de imaginar que eu havia sido tão idiota.

Tão loucamente apaixonada, a ponto de ter deixado ele me machucar tanto.

Eu senti como se alguém estivesse esfaqueando meu coração, torcendo-o com as mãos, e cravando as unhas nele.

E os soluços saíram de meu peito, sem minha permissão.

- Burra, burra, burra! – Eu gritei para mim mesma.

Nós havíamos sido tão inconseqüentes. Agindo como se o sexo fosse resolver tudo.

Mas era... Tão perigoso, era tão irresponsável!

Eu afundei minha cabeça em minhas mãos, e senti o sol em minhas costas, me esquentando um pouco. Era uma sensação boa, mas que parecia terrível agora.

A visão de Edward invadiu minha cabeça, e eu mordi meu lábio inferior, tentando expulsar do peito, o amor doido que me possuía.

ARRRRÊ! Eu odiava não conseguir odiá-lo! Eu odiava o fato de que, mesmo quando ele me machucava, ele ainda conseguia ser a coisa mais importante pra mim.

- Bella? É você?– Eu ouvi uma voz macia perto de mim.

Ah meu Deus! Jacob!

- Jake? – Eu sussurrei, me virando para ele. Nossa! Ele havia crescido de mais!

- O que aconteceu, Bells? – Ele perguntou, enquanto se sentavam rapidamente do meu lado, e me abraçava.

Eu senti seus braços quentes e aconchegantes me rodearem a cintura, e enfiei minha cabeça em seu peito, enquanto continuava a chorar.

Droga, droga! Eu nem conseguia o cumprimentar direito!

- Bella! – Ele me chamou de novo, enquanto tocava em meu queixo com seu dedo, e levantava meu rosto. – O que aconteceu com você? E o que eu diabos você está fazendo aqui?

Eu suspirei enquanto tentava me controlar. Eu precisava falar com meu amigo direito afinal de contas.

- Eu... Eu... Vim com meus amigos. Porque tem sol. – Oh. Uma frase já tinha saído.

- E quem te fez chorar desse jeito? – Seu rosto sempre sorridente, estava agora franzido de preocupação.

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso, tudo bem? – Eu pedi, enquanto voltava o abraçar. Dessa eu o beijei na bochecha e sorri, sentindo as lágrimas secando aos poucos. – Faz tanto tempo! Como você está!?

- Melhor que você. – Ele respondeu, e seus lábios se abriram e um sorriso caloroso. – E meu Deus, Bella! Você está maravilhosa! Olhe para seu corpo!

Eu corei, e abaixei o olhar, me lembrando do "Estrada para Perdição". Droga!

- Jake. – Eu pedi. – Pare com isso.

- Ah... Vai me dizer que ainda está apaixonada por aquele mongol do Cullen?

Eu fechei meus olhos, enquanto Jacob enlaçava minha cintura, e me levantava do tronco.

- É... Pelo visto está. E posso apostar que foi ele que te magoou, não é? – Disse, um pouco nervoso.

- Eu já falei! Eu não quero falar sobre isso! – Que droga, ele não entendia! Eu estava falando grego por acaso?

- Ow... Tudo bem, não está mais aqui quem falou! – Ele riu alto, e de repente, me pegou pela cintura, e começou a me girar no ar.

Uau. Ele era forte.

- Jacob! – Eu berrei!

Ele simplesmente deu uma piscadela, e me botou no chão, enquanto tornava a me abraçar.

- Você nem tem idéia do quanto eu senti sua falta, Bells.

Eu sorri, sentindo-me um pouco melhor por estar em sua presença.

- Eu também senti sua falta, Jake. Muito.

- Você nem veio me visitar! – Ele fez um beicinho cômico, e enlaçou minha cintura.

- Eu estava coma a cabeça cheia... – Eu murmurei a verdade. – Desculpe. Eu não queria te abandonar.

Ele soltou uma gargalhada, e ficou em silêncio por um momento.

- Eu só sinto muito, por Edward não dar o devido valor que você merece. - Ele sussurrou. – Você é tão... Perfeita, Bella.

Eu me afastei dele, séria. Meus lábios tremeram um pouco, enquanto meu peito voltava a se apertar.

- Jacob... Eu... O amo demais. – Eu vi seu rosto se fechar, mas continuei. Eu tinha que ser sincera. – Sempre. Sempre. Eu sempre o amei.

Mesmo antes de saber disso, eu já o amava. Loucamente, é verdade. Mas... Não é uma coisa que e se possa arrancar de mim.

- Não é certo. – Ele murmurou. – Esse tipo de obsessão, sempre acaba em tragédia. Você mereça alguém que não te magoe.

Eu suspirei muito consciente de que Jacob achava que me amava. Ele apenas não sabia que era uma paixonite adolescente.

- Você não consegue entender. – Eu disse. – Amar não uma coisa que se escolhe. Eu o amo. E pelo menos agora, esse amor é eterno. Não há modo de mudar isso.

- Mas como você pode...? Ele te machucou! Ele está fazendo você sofrer!

- Você também está! – Eu gritei, sem paciência. – Você não pode entender!?

- Mas Bella...!

- Olha, Jake... Eu te amo como meu amigo. É um sentimento profundo e verdadeiro, mas não vai passar disso! Eu não te vejo como homem.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e suspirou. Depois seus olhos se fixaram em mim.

- Ainda é errado. Mas eu não vou insistir. Eu... Só quero que você seja feliz...

- Ahh , Jake! – Eu a abracei forte, sentindo nossos corações baterem num mesmo ritmo. – Eu também quero que você seja feliz. Mas com alguém que possa de dar mais do que eu.

Ele assentiu, e me apertou mais forte em seus braços. Eu deitei minha cabeça em seu ombro e fiquei assim por um instante, até ele falar:

- Lute, Bella. Se é realmente isso que você quer, não tenha medo de arriscar.

- Obrigada, Jacob. – Eu murmurei.

Ele me soltou, e sorriu malicioso.

- Agora vamos dar um mergulho!

- Mas...!

Ele me agarrou em seu colo, e saiu correndo comigo em direção à gelada água do mar.

- JACOB BLACK! VOU TE MATAR! – Eu gritei, assim que eu senti todos os meus poros morrerem de frio. – AHHHHHH!

- Relaxa, Bells. E aproveite um pouco a praia!

Ele riu, e me soltou, fazendo com que uma onda, me arrastasse um pouco para a beira do mar.

Urg. Ele tinha razão.

Eu ia aproveitar um pouco, e então iria conversar seriamente com Edward.  
Se ele quisesse tentar mais uma vez, eu daria uma chance. Mas se ele continuasse me magoando... Estaria tudo acabado.

E aí seria o fim.

_EPOV_

Eu abaixei minha cabeça, enquanto o sol batia sobre meu corpo, quente.

As coisas com Bella estavam complicadas demais pro meu gosto. Isso estava me matando por dentro e...

- Edward?! – Eu ouvi uma voz surpresa perto de mim. E meu Deus! Eu conhecia essa voz!

Me virei lentamente, sorrindo.

- Lyra? – Uau.

- Meu Deus! – Ela sorriu para mim. – Não acredito que eu te encontrei! Eu tentei te ligar um dia desses, dizendo que eu estava vindo, mas a ligação estava péssima. Nossa, eu estava morrendo de saudades!

Ela se jogou em cima de mim, me dando um abraço apertado que eu retribuí.

Lyra era uma amiga minha na França... Bem na verdade eu havia perdido a minha virgindade com ela.

E tudo bem que eu estava meio bêbado, mas ainda assim. Agora nós éramos amigos.

Nada mais. Ainda mais quando minha mente vivia em Bella. E meu coração já pertencia a ela.

- O que você veio fazer aqui, louquinha? – Eu perguntei, a olhando de cima a baixo.

Ela tinha os cabelos ruivos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo alto, e vestia um biquíni verde, que caia perfeitamente bem nela. Sua boca bem desenhada sorria brilhantemente para mim.

Nossa, eu estava com saudades!

- Eu vim visitar Angela! – Respondeu enquanto se esticava no chão ao meu lado. – Ela é minha amiga desde criança!

Eu sorri, e me aproximei dela, a abraçando mais uma vez. Eu havia esquecido como era bom estar em sua presença.

- Quem é essa gatinha, mano!? – Emmett gritou a alguns passos de mim. Eu bufei, enquanto Lyra olhava o olhava de cima a baixo.

- Seu irmão é um pedaço de mau caminho, Edw! – Ela me disse, enquanto se levantava.

- Essa é Lyra, Emmett... – Eu suspirei. – Ela era minha... Amiga lá na França.

- Ow... – Eu vi seu rosto se contorcer em uma careta cômica. – Ela é aquela sua amiga?! A que você perdeu...

- Isso mesmo - Eu disse me levantando também. Lyra se aproximou dele e apertou sua mão, enquanto sorria maliciosa.

- Edward nunca me contou como seu irmão era tão gos...

E então eu vi Rosalie olhar para nós, ao longe, como se quisesse nos matar. Eu interrompi Lyra, e a puxei para perto de mim, fazendo com que nossos corpos ficassem colados.

- Rosalie é namorada de Emmett. – Eu sussurrei enquanto ela marchava em nossa direção. – É melhor você ficar no seu canto então, e não provocar. As unhas dela são mortais.

Lyra assentiu, e jogou seus braços em meu pescoço, enquanto cantarolava uma música qualquer.

Ela beijou minha bochecha, e ia começar a falar alguma coisa, quando eu vi Bella, bem ao longe, olhando para nós.

Ela tinha a o rosto em choque, e eu pude ver as lágrimas escorrendo por toda sua bochecha.

Ah não! Era só o que me faltava!

- Bella! – Eu gritei empurrando Lyra. Ela me olhou com uma cara estranha, antes de se encaminhar para onde nós estávamos.

- EU NÃO POSSO ACREDITAR NISSO! – Bella berrou. Seu rosto estava vermelho e inchado, ela estava molhada, tremendo de frio. – É ASSIM QUE VOCÊ DIZ QUE ME AMA?! É ASSIM QUE VOCÊ QUER QUE EU ACREDITE EM VOCÊ!?

- Pelo amor de Deus! – Eu tentei me explicar. – Lyra é só minha amiga! Assim como Jacob é seu!

Ela me olhou nervosa, enquanto se aproximava de mim. Ao longe, Rosalie parava e se virava chamando por Alice e Jasper.

- Você quer se vingar, não é? – Bella sussurrou. – Só porque eu tenho um amigo que gosta de mim... Você acha que tem que ter uma amiga também!?

- Eu não...

- Eu cansei, ta legal!? – Ela falou, e seu rosto se contorceu. – Eu não quero mais sofrer por você. Não quero passar mais meus anos, remoendo um amor ilusório. Eu quero que você vá embora. Quero que você fique longe de mim. Eu não quero mais de ver na minha frente. NUNCA MAIS!

E então, ela me virou as costas, e saiu correndo.

Lyra olhou confusa para mim, enquanto eu começava a correr atrás dela.

Mas então... Eu vi Jacob, e vi que Bella havia se jogado em seus braços, o abraçando forte.

Ele lançou um olhar cortante para mim, e começou a caminhar com ela, na direção contrária a que nós estávamos.

Se Bella queria assim, ótimo. Ela que iria sofrer.

Eu olhei para todos que estavam a nossa volta, e saí andando, sentindo meu peito se apertar, e meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

Mas eu não ia chorar. Não ia.

Ela havia escolhido isso. Não eu.


	21. Longe de você

**Capítulo 20 – Longe de você. **

_BPOV_

Eu não sei muito bem quanto tempo eu fiquei na casa de Jacob com ele.  
Pra falar a verdade, eu não conseguia me lembrar muito bem dos fatos que se seguiram. Eu só conseguia pensar na dor.

Muita dor. Como se alguém estivesse me pisoteado... Cuspindo em mim.

E a única coisa que eu conseguia lembrar vagamente era de Jacob ter me dado uma camiseta enorme, e me vestido com ela, enquanto me colocava deitada no sofá.

Eu senti as lágrimas escorrendo por meu rosto, enquanto minha cabeça girava e girava, e eu não pude evitar. Eu simplesmente deixei que o sono me levasse.

E eu sonhei que estava correndo por um corredor, e Edward estava em minha frente. Eu gritava por ele, e tentava alcançá-lo, mas ele corria mais rápido, e me ignorava.

E então, eu acordei gritando. A consciência voltou como um baque, e fez meu coração disparar loucamente.

Jacob estava do meu lado, e ele me acalmou, enquanto eu me sentava tremendo.

- Shhh... Bella está tudo bem. Está tudo bem...

Eu olhei em volta, surpresa por ver que já era fim de tarde.

Nossa, eu nunca havia dormido tanto em toda a minha vida!

- Onde... Estão os outros? – Perguntei, com medo. Eu não queria ouvir o nome _dele_. Mas eu queria saber o que tinha acontecido.

- Alice veio aqui com Jasper. – Ele falou bravo. – Ela tentou me convencer a deixar você ir para casa com ela, mas eu não deixei. Eu falei que quando você acordasse, você decidiria.

Eu suspirei agradecida, e fechei meus olhos pensando nas possibilidades.

Eu não queria, de modo nenhum, ver a cara de...

Ah. Droga.

- Você acha que Billy vai se incomodar se eu passar a noite aqui? – Era minha melhor opção.

- Claro que não. – Ele deu um sorriso pequeno pra mim. – Você pode ficar o quanto quiser.

Eu agradeci e fechei os olhos, me sentindo a pior pessoa do mundo.

Parecia que alguém tinha triturado meus ossos, e me jogado de um penhasco.

Arre. Eu queria morrer. Morrer.

E a partir daí, tudo virou uma névoa em minha cabeça.

Eu fiquei parada no sofá, apática sem me mexer nem comer, enquanto Jacob ficava ao meu lado.

Eu sabia que eu o estava machucando, sofrendo pelo homem que eu amava, bem na frente dele. Mas eu simplesmente não tinha para onde ir.

E eu não iria procurar Charlie, bem agora. Nessa altura do campeonato, não valia mais a pena.

Por isso eu fiquei em sua casa, sem me importar com nada, enquanto deixava a semi-inconsciência se apoderar de mim.

E quando eu finalmente me dei por conta do papel de besta que estava fazendo, já era tarde de mais.

O dia já havia amanhecido, e a chuva caía sem dó nem piedade do lado de fora da janela.

- Eu preciso ir embora! – Murmurei desesperada, enquanto me levantava. O vento frio bateu em meu corpo, e me faz tremer, mas eu sabia que não podia deixar meus amigos preocupados.

Eles não tinham culpa, de um relacionamento tão intenso... Ter terminado tão mal.

- Bella! – Jacob segurou meu braço. – Como você quer ir nessa chuva?

- Me leve até lá! – Eu respondi como se fosse óbvio, e ele me lançou um olhar nervoso.

- Por que diabos, você quer voltar? Você não se viu como eu vi! Olhe o tanto que você está sofrendo! Você quase morreu noite passada! Você nem quis comer nada!

Eu revirei os olhos, e corei, enquanto me dirigia ao telefone. Eu disquei o número da casa dos Cullen rapidamente.

- Alô? – Eu perguntei quando o telefone atendeu.

_- Bella? _– Eu ouvi, surpresa, a voz de Esme, do outro lado da linha.

- Esme? – Eu comecei a chorar, de repente. – Você pode vir me buscar? Por favor?

- _É claro querida. Você está na casa do Jacob, não é? Eu já vou passar aí._ – A voz dela era carinhosa e doce, mas eu pude ouvir uma pontada de dor, tão profunda que eu me preocupei.

Mas eu nem pude perguntar nada, porque ela desligou o telefone.

Ah meu Deus. O que será que tinha acontecido?

- Eu não vou te deixar sair daqui! – Jacob falou, enquanto segurava meus braços.

- Você que tente me impedir! – Eu gritei, enquanto tentava me livrar dele.

- Fui eu quem cuidou de você! Seja pelo menos agradecida!

Eu lancei um olhar fulminante a ele, enquanto me soltava com um baque.

- E como você quer que eu agradeça, senhor bonzinho? - Perguntei sarcástica, tentando fazê-lo sair de meu caminho.

- Assim! – Ele respondeu, e seus braços agarraram minha cintura, enquanto ele colava seus lábios nos meus.

Eu senti o asco me possuindo, e revolvendo meu estômago, enquanto lágrimas de raiva e tristeza percorriam meu rosto.

Eu tentei empurrá-lo, mas ele me segurou mais forte, enquanto suas mãos percorriam toda a lateral de meu corpo, e tentavam capturar meu seio.

Okay. Medidas drásticas.

Eu mordi sua boca, com toda a força que eu tinha. Ele soltou um grito, e eu levantei meu joelho, fazendo com que ele batesse com força no... Objeto de prazer dele.

- NUNCA MAIS TOQUE EM MIM! – Eu gritei, enquanto ele caía no chão, gemendo de dor.

Billy entrou na sala, para ver o que estava acontecendo, mas eu abri a porta e saí correndo para a chuva, fazendo com que a camisa enorme que eu estava vestindo, se empapasse de água.

O vento frio misturado com a água, fez com que eu começasse a tremer, e eu me sentei no chão, enquanto afundava minha cabeça em minhas pernas, e chorava.

Por Edward, que havia me magoado. Por Jacob, que havia me decepcionado. E por mim, porque eu mesma havia me machucado.

Eu senti a chuva escorrer por meu corpo, e fiquei sentada algum tempo, até ver o carro de Esme chegar, cantando pneus.

- Bella! – Ela gritou saindo do carro. Eu vi seu vestido branco se encharcar, enquanto ela corria até mim, e me ajudava a levantar do chão. – O que foi? – Ela perguntou preocupada. – Bella?

- E-eu... Eu... Não... Jacob... Edward... – Eu tentei formar alguma frase coerente, mas simplesmente não saiu. Meus olhos estavam inchados, e embaçados de lágrimas, e eu cambaleei até o carro, me sentindo um pouco culpada por molhá-lo.

- Vamos logo, Bella. – Esme murmurou enquanto passava as mãos por meus cabelos carinhosamente. – Você vai adoecer se continuar assim.

Eu assenti, e ela ligou o carro, enquanto eu abaixava minha cabeça, e fechava os olhos.

Eu me senti corar, e solucei, enquanto a paisagem se movia ao nosso lado.

Outch. Eu era tão idiota.

Nós fizemos todo o caminho em silêncio. Esme lançava olhares preocupados em minha direção, mas eu ignorei, enquanto meu camisão cinza secava aos poucos, devido ao ar quente do carro.

Eu suspirei, e fechei meus olhos, enquanto esperava o momento em que o carro pararia em casa.

Oh droga. Eu sempre fazia tudo errado. Sempre.

Eu pensei em... Edward, e meu coração se apertou. Na verdade eu estava confusa.

Eu não sabia bem o que pensar, porque às vezes, quase sempre pra falar a verdade, eu tinha a impressão de que ele... Não me amava o suficiente. Parecia que ele só estava se divertindo, e isso era uma punhalada em meu peito.

A questão era... E se ele realmente me amasse? E se ele só não... Soubesse demonstrar isso?

Aí, eu estaria sendo injusta com ele. E eu teria acabado com a coisa mais linda que poderia ter acontecido em nossas vidas.

- Chegamos, Bella. – Esme falou delicadamente, enquanto saia do carro. Seu vestido, úmido, esvoaçou em sua volta, enquanto ela abria a porta para mim, e me ajudava a descer.

Eu não havia percebido que estava tremendo muito, até pisar no chão, e não conseguir me equilibrar.

Eu despenquei na garagem, e Esme me olhou alarmada.

- Carlisle! – Ela gritou. – Me ajude aqui!

Eu o vi entrar na garagem com olhos preocupados, e me fitar, enquanto se aproximava de mim, cauteloso.

- Bella? – Sua voz melodiosa ecoou em meu ouvido, e eu de repente, senti meu mundo girar.

- Sim? – Nossa, eu estava muito rouca.

- Eu vou te carregar para dentro, okay? – Ele perguntou delicadamente, enquanto me pegava no colo. Seus braços parecerem muito frios, em minha pele quente, e meu corpo começou a tremer mais.

- Ela está ardendo em febre. – Ele sussurrou para Esme, que lançou um olhar triste para mim.

- Cuide dela, amor. – Ela sussurrou, e eu senti que estavam me colocando em uma cama quente, em um quarto mais quente ainda.

Eu abri meus olhos, um pouco tonta, e reconheci o quarto de Edward. Onde ele estava? Onde estavam os outros?

- Edward... – Eu chamei, enquanto tentava entender minha cabeça. Ela estava girando e girando. Eu tentei me sentar, mas meus músculos pareciam gelatina e tudo o que eu pude fazer, foi me deitar de novo, enquanto Carlisle corria para pegar sua maleta de primeiro socorros.

Minha cabeça doía horrivelmente, e eu fechei bem minhas pálpebras, esperando o momento em que Edward entraria no quarto.

Mas ele não entrou.

- Bella... – Carlisle sussurrou se sentando ao meu lado na cama. – Você vai ter que tomar alguns remédios agora.

- Não! – Eu gemi. – Onde está Edward? Onde?

- Depois nós falamos sobre isso, querida. – Ele deu um suspiro, e me lançou uma olhar triste, enquanto me dava um comprimido para engolir com água.

- Por favor... – Eu pedi, enquanto minha visão começava a se embaçar. Eu sentia o suor em minha pele, e estava com frio. Tanto frio, que meu corpo tremia e tremia, sem parar. – Eu quero... Ver Edward.

- Ele não está aqui. – Esme murmurou da porta do quarto, com seu rosto suave, contorcido em saudades. – Ele foi embora, Bella. Voltou para a França. Ele recebeu uma proposta irrecusável e...

- Esme! – Carlisle a repreendeu, enquanto eu sentia meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. – Não se preocupe, Bella. Vai ficar tudo bem, você vai ver.

Então, minha visão foi se escurecendo. E eu não pensei em mais nada. Nada.

Quando a minha consciência voltou, já era madrugada.

Eu me virei na cama, e percebi que havia alguém comigo no quarto.

- Bella? – Alice falou suavemente, enquanto se sentava ao meu lado.

- O que aconteceu? – Eu perguntei, e percebi que minha voz estava rouca. Muito rouca.

- Você está gripada. Só isso. – Ela deu um sorrisinho triste, e passou as mãos por meus cabelos.

Eu fechei os olhos, e então todas as lembranças voltaram como um jato para minha mente.

- EDWARD! – Eu gritei, e tentei me levantar. Huh. Não deu muito certo porque no instante seguinte, eu caí na cama de novo. Argh. Eu não tinha nenhuma força.

- Bella... – Alice começou suavemente. – Edward voltou para França. Ele... Conseguiu uma bolsa de estudo na melhor faculdade de lá. Era uma proposta irrecusável e...

- Foi por causa do que eu falei, não foi? – Oh droga, como eu era idiota.

- Você não deve se culpar. – Alice disse. Ela me abraçou forte, enquanto eu começava a chorar.

Own. Eu estava chorando muito por esses dias.

- Eu... Eu... Não queria ter dito tudo aquilo! – Eu solucei. – Eu o amo! Eu não quero ficar sem ele!

AAAH. Por que eu tinha que ser tão... Idiota!?

- Ele foi... Ér... Sozinho? – Perguntei cautelosa, enquanto me soltava dela.

- Você quer saber se a Lyra foi com ele? – Ela fez uma careta. – Óbvio que não. E já que você o ama, você deveria parar com essas perguntas.

Eu fiz uma cara culpada, e me cobri com as cobertas que estavam na cama.

Depois eu me virei de lado... E suspirei.

Se Edward realmente me amasse... Ele teria demonstrado, não é? Ele não teria só sexo comigo. Ele faria... Algo para mim, que não fosse tão carnal.

Então, porque diabos, eu ainda colocava a culpa em mim?

Era ele quem não me queria. Ele apenas... Queria diversão por um verão.

E quando a brecha apareceu, ele foi embora.

Então ele havia me deixado aqui, despedaçada. Como uma morta viva, machucada. Sangrando por dentro, como se o próprio diabo houvesse me batido.

Urc. Por que comigo? Por que?


	22. Lost in Love

**Capítulo 21 – Lost in Love. **

Duas semanas depois… 

_EPOV_

Eu saí de meu volvo, e sorri, enquanto olhava para a fachada de minha casa.

Eu nunca havia me sentido tão bem em retornar. Pra falar a verdade, cada momento em que eu fiquei longe de casa pareceu uma tortura, onde meu coração parecia se despedaçar a cada segundo.

E agora... Era hora de lutar pelo o que eu realmente queria. Era hora de parar de ter medo... E de arriscar.

Se Bella fosse meu destino, nós ficaríamos juntos. Era simples assim.

Eu entrei minha casa lentamente, tentando não fazer barulho. Olhei para meu relógio, e eram quatro e vinte da manhã.

Era bom estar chegando essa hora. Assim, eu poderia me preparar psicologicamente, e ninguém me interromperia.

Eu respirei fundo, e pisei na sala.

E aconteceu exatamente como antes.

Eu vi um anjo deitado no meu sofá.

_Meu_ anjo.

Bella vestia a camiseta ridícula dos Ramones, que estava levantada até sua cintura, e deixava suas coxas bem-desenhadas a mostra.

Seu corpo se movia lentamente ao ritmo de sua respiração, e ela parecia serena e calma deitada ali. Como se não houvesse nada no mundo que pudesse acontecer. Como se tudo fosse... Simples de mais.

Eu suspirei, e sorri, sabendo que o destino estava me dando uma segunda chance. Uma segunda chance para recomeçar, e para fazer a coisa certa.

Porque dessa vez, eu sabia que a amava.

Dessa vez, eu lutaria, e demonstraria que não era apenar paixão.

Era amor.

Por isso eu caminhei até o quarto de Alice.

E sorri ao reconhecer a mesma cena que eu havia encontrado quando eu havia chegado pela primeira vez: Ela e Jasper enroscados.

Huh. Irmãzinha.

- Alice? – Eu sussurrei, enquanto a cutucava. – Acorda.

Ela abriu os olhos lentamente, e deu um pulo, assustada.

- Edward! – Ela murmurou e se jogou em meus braços. – Você voltou!

Eu a abracei apertado, mas me soltei logo.

- Eu quero saber se ainda é possível fazer aquilo que nós tínhamos combinado...

Ela me olhou um pouco confusa, mas logo sorriu.

- Então você quer mesmo ficar com ela?

- Ela é minha vida. Não haveria modo de eu não querer ficar com ela.

- Então, é claro que é possível!

Eu assenti, e saí do quarto rapidamente, enquanto descia as escadas.

Bella estava exatamente na mesma posição em que eu a havia encontrado.

Eu sorri, e me aproximei dela, enquanto me sentava na ponta do sofá.

- Bella? – Eu a chamei baixinho, enquanto começava a acariciar seus cabelos.

Ela se mexeu um pouco, mas não acordou.

Então, a sacudi delicadamente, e fiz com que minhas mãos vagassem por seu rosto.

- Acorda, Bella. – Eu pedi, e no instante seguinte, ela abriu seus enormes olhos castanhos.

- Edward... – Ela disse rouca. – Ah não... Mais um sonho.

Eu ri, enquanto ela fechava os olhos novamente.

- Não é um sonho. Eu estou aqui de verdade, querida.

Ela voltou a abrir os olhos, e se sentou rapidamente.

- Você está mesmo aqui? Sério?

- É claro que sim.

Então, para a minha surpresa, ela se jogou em meus braços, enquanto começava a soluçar.

Seus braços me apertaram forte, enquanto suas lágrimas quentes molhavam minha camisa.

- Edward... Oh meu Deus... Você voltou... – Ela se afastou de mim, e me olhou bem nos olhos. Suas mãos traçaram meu maxilar e minhas sobrancelhas, enquanto ela começava a sorrir. – Nem dá pra acreditar.

- Vamos tentar de novo? - Eu sussurrei, enquanto agarrava sua cintura. – Vamos começar do zero... E fazer dar certo.

Ela assentiu, e seus lábios cobriram os meus delicadamente. Suas mãos voaram para meus cabelos, e ela fez com que nossas testas ficassem encostadas.

- Então... Você quer sair comigo amanhã à noite? – Eu perguntei, e percorri seu rosto perfeito, com meus olhos.

- Em um encontro? – Ela parecia deliciosamente surpresa. – É claro que eu quero!

Eu sorri, e dessa vez fui eu que aproximei meus lábios dos dela, e fiz com que nossas bocas se colassem.

- Então Bella Swan, esteja pronta às oito horas.

Ela assentiu, e voltou a me abraçar.

- Obrigada por estar lutando. – Sua voz suave sussurrou em meu ouvido. – Obrigada por estar sendo forte por nós dois.

Eu me separei dela, e a encarei.

- Se não fosse por nós... O que mais faria sentido?

Então, eu a beijei na bochecha e continuei:

- Agora, vá para seu quarto de descanse. E tenha bons sonhos.

"Você é a única que já tocou meu coração", eu completei em pensamento.

Porque essa era a mais pura verdade.

_BPOV_

No outro dia... 

- Alice! – Eu gritei enquanto ria. – Ainda são seis horas da tarde!

- Mas ela tem razão Bella! – Rosalie falou enquanto espalhava um creme por minhas pernas. – Você precisa se arrumar com calma!

Eu bufei, enquanto Esme brilhantemente deixava meus cabelos cacheados.

- Até parece que eu vou me casar! – Eu disse brincando, enquanto elas trocavam um olhar cúmplice.

- Você não vai se casar, mas hoje vai ser um dia muito importante! – Esme falou. – Agora fique parada, enquanto eu termino seu cabelo.

Eu assenti, e fechei os olhos, pensando em como eu estava feliz.

Edward havia voltado! E assim como eu, ele queria tentar novamente. Ele queria fazer as coisas do jeito certo!

Eu abri meus olhos, Alice veio para cima de mim, e eu tive que fechá-los de novo, para ela passar uma sombra, ali.

E então, depois de muito tempo, Rosalie trouxe minha roupa.

Ela sorriu, enquanto mostrava o vestido marrom de seda, orgulhosa.

Ele era um tomara que caia, que tinha um fita marrom-escura abaixo dos seios, e descia solto até o meio de meus joelhos.

Era lindo!

Eu me levantei e me vesti, enquanto todas me olhavam embevecidas.

- Você está tão linda! – Esme suspirou enquanto me abraçava,. – Edward tem tanta sorte de te ter... Tanta sorte.

Eu sorri, e olhei no relógio, vendo que eu já estava um pouco atrasada.

- Tenho que ir. – Sussurrei, e calcei meu minha sandália de salto fino, correndo. – Ele já deve estar me esperando!

- Vocês vão se divertir! – Alice falou animada, dando pulinhos. - E amanhã me conte tudo!

Eu assenti, enquanto saía do quarto, e descia as escadas lentamente.

E então, eu o vi.

E fiquei sem ar.

_EPOV_

Bella desceu as escadas, e eu prendi minha respiração.

Ela estava deslumbrante!

O vestido marrom combinava perfeitamente com seus cabelos, que caiam em cachos suaves por seu ombro. Seus olhos pareciam maiores, e o tom de chocolate que eu tanto amava, era ressaltado pela linda maquiagem. E sua boca... Sua provocante boca estava com um batom meio vermelho, que incrivelmente a fazia mais sensual.

Uau. Ela estava linda!

- Bella. – Eu sorri e me encaminhei para ela, enquanto escondia uma mão nas costas. – Você está maravilhosa.

- Você também. – Ela sorriu brilhantemente, e suspirou, enquanto eu me inclinava e beijava sua testa suavemente.

Depois eu me afastei, e estendi minha mão, onde havia um única rosa branca.

- Edward... – Ela sussurrou. – Obrigada...

Mas eu a interrompi, e a segurei pela cintura, fazendo com que meus lábios roçassem em seu ouvido levemente.

- Essa é a primeira flor que eu devia ter te dado, e não te dei. Por tanto, não precisa agradecer.

Ela assentiu lentamente, enquanto um tom rosado invadia suas bochechas. Seus olhos fitaram os meus, e ela se inclinou, fazendo com que seus lábios depositassem um beijo cálido em minha bochecha.

- Vamos? – Eu perguntei, enquanto entrelaçava minha mão a dela.

- Claro. – Ela sorriu, e seus dedos se apertaram nos meus.

Ia ser uma grande e especial noite.

Nós nos encaminhamos para a garagem, e entramos no volvo reluzente. Eu abri a porta para ela, e rapidamente entrei do meu lado.

Eu queria chegar logo.

- Isso está sendo... Diferente. – Bella murmurou. – É tudo tão... Romântico.

- Desculpe não ter sido assim antes. – Eu sussurrei culpado. – Nós podíamos ter feito tudo certo. Mas agora, é um pouco tarde. E eu tenho que compensar o tempo perdido.

Ela sorriu, e assentiu, enquanto eu voltava meus olhos para a estrada.

E nós ficamos em silencio, até eu parar em frente ao grande salão que Alice havia alugado.

Eu iria ficar devendo essa a ela, pela eternidade.

- Woow... – Bella falou surpresa. – Eu pensei que nós íamos a um restaurante.

- Quase isso. – Eu falei, enquanto a puxava pela cintura. – Agora vamos entrar.

Eu abri as portas, sabendo que tudo era só nosso.

E quando Bella viu o lugar todo decorado com tecidos na parede, luzes coloridas e balões ela soltou um gritinho.

- Esse é o baile do colégio, em que eu deveria ter te levado, mas eu fui idiota, e não o fiz. – Sussurrei em seu ouvido, enquanto ela virava com os olhos marejados pra mim. – A diferença, é que esse é só nosso.

- Eu... Nem consigo acreditar. – Ela prendeu a respiração, enquanto uma música lenta começava a tocar.

- Esse... Vai ser o primeiro beijo no primeiro encontro, que eu nunca te dei. Mas vou dar agora. – E então eu fiz com que nossos lábios se juntassem lentamente. Eu toquei seus cabelos, e fiz com que nossas línguas se encontrassem devagar.

Uma carga elétrica percorreu meu corpo, e eu a soltei.

Ela tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas, e sorriu para mim, enquanto passava as mãos lentamente por meu rosto.

- Agora... Vamos dançar? – Perguntei, e ela assentiu.

E então eu a segurei, e nós fomos para a pista de dança.

Era uma longa e deliciosa noite começando.

_BPOV_

Eu passei minhas mãos pelo pescoço de Edward, e me colei a ele, enquanto nós nos movíamos lentamente ao ritmo da música.

Ele estava tão sexy com seu terno preto e camisa social branca, que eu tive vontade de suspirar.

- Bella? – Ele me chamou. – O que... Aconteceu quando eu fui embora? – Eu vi seu olhar culpado em cima de mim, e tive vontade de abraçá-lo e aninhá-lo em meus braços.

- Eu... Fiquei com Jacob e... Nós tivemos uma briga, porque ele tentou me agarrar a força.

- Aquele cachorro! – Edward gritou, enquanto se afastava de mim. – Eu vou matá-lo!

- Tudo bem. – Eu sorri, e voltei a aproximar nossos corpos. – Eu já dei a lição que ele merecia. Depois disso... Eu tomei muita chuva... E fiquei bem gripada. Carlisle disse que eu delirei muito. E então, quando você voltou, eu já estava bem. Apenas foi... Doloroso ficar longe de você.

- Me desculpe, querida. – Ele sussurrou. – Eu pensei que ligando para Esme e Carlisle voltarem, você ficaria um pouco... Melhor.

Eu assenti, enquanto nós parávamos de dançar.

- Edward... – Eu murmurei, enquanto passava a mão em seus cabelos, despenteando-os. – Eu te amo.

- Também te amo, Bella. – Ele disse, e me abraçou bem forte. Eu me agarrei a seus ombros, e senti as lágrimas rolarem por meu rosto. E tudo bem que eu estava em uma fase em que por tudo eu chorava, mas dessa vez era de felicidade.

Dessa vez, eu sabia que não seria perfeito. E exatamente por isso, eu seria feliz. Porque eu amava todas as imperfeições de Edward. E porque cada coisinha nele, me fazia ter vontade de gritar de paixão.

Eu me descolei do abraço, e fiz com que sua boca se aproximasse da minha, enquanto eu o beijava sofregamente. Minha língua entrou por sua boca, enquanto ele retribuía o beijo com a mesma intensidade.

E então, ele me parou.

- Vamos com calma, amor. – Ele disse e riu, enquanto segurava minhas mãos. – Agora vamos comer alguma coisa. – Então, ele me levou para um lugar do enorme salão, que eu não havia visto, onde havia uma mesa posta para dois.

- Alice te convenceu a fazer tudo isso? – Eu perguntei impressionada. – Digo, isso deve ter custado uma fortuna.

- A idéia foi minha. – Ele arrastou uma cadeira para mim, e eu agradeci, enquanto ele se sentava em minha frente, sem soltar minha mão. - Mas ela executou tudo de última hora. Às vezes eu tenho medo dela.

Eu ri, enquanto ele beijava minha mão, e acariciava a pele de meu braço.

- Tem alguém aqui com a gente? – Eu perguntei vendo que a comida estava quente.

- Eu os mandei servir e ir embora. – Edward deu um sorriso torto, que me fez ficar sem ar, e riu, enquanto nós começávamos a comer.

- Me conte sobre a... Garota que estava com você na praia... – Eu pedi, sentindo um bolo no estômago. Huh. Eu ainda estava com ciúmes.

- Eu conheci Lyra na França. – Ele falou, enquanto olhava sério pra mim. – E eu não vou mentir. Nós passamos uma noite juntos, a muito tempo atrás. Mas eu não sinto nada por ela. Ela foi só... Alguém que aconteceu na minha vida. E eu nunca senti por ela... Nem um milionésimo do que eu sinto por você. E você é tudo pra mim. Eu não quero mais nada na minha vida.

Eu sorri agradecida pela sinceridade.

- Tudo bem. Mas eu não quero ver você de papo com ela! – Fingi estar com ciúmes.

- Bella a bobinha... – Ele riu, enquanto me olhava. – Eu nunca vou querer outra pessoa.

- Acho bom mesmo!

Eu suspirei, e ele se inclinou para frente, enquanto colocava a mão no bolso do casaco.

- E agora, minha princesa... O presente de namoro que eu nunca te dei.

Eu ofeguei, enquanto ele tirava uma caixinha preta de veludo, e me entregava.

- Ah meu Deus... – Nossa. Eu estava sem palavras. Minhas mãos tremeram enquanto eu a abria lentamente para ver seu conteúdo.

- Edward! – Eu gritei, vendo o anel de prata incrustado de diamantes. – Meu Deus! Você é louco! Isso deve ter sido uma fortuna!

- Na verdade... Foi da minha avó. – Ele sorriu, enquanto pegava o anel, e colocava em meu dedo. – E isso não é um pedido de casamento, porque nós ainda somos muito novos. Mas eu quero deixar bem claro, que um dia nós ainda vamos juntar as escovas de dente. Ainda mais agora, que eu arrumei uma bolsa aqui em Forks e...

- Uau! – Eu gritei, e me levantei, me jogando em seus braços. – Maluco! Maluco!

Ele riu, enquanto dava vários beijos em meu rosto.

- Maluco por você, só se for.

E então, eu o beijei.

* * *

Naquela noite, depois que nós dançamos até não agüentar mais, e fomos para casa, Edward me pegou no colo e me carregou pelas escadas até seu quarto.

Eu afundei minha cabeça em seu peito, enquanto sentia meu rosto corar intensamente, mas logo a sensação mudou, enquanto meu coração começava a bater descontrolado.

- Edward... – Eu sussurrei, enquanto ele me botava deitada na cama suavemente.

- Shh... – Ele murmurou, enquanto se deitava ao meu lado e segurava meu rosto com as mãos. – Te amo tanto...

E então, ele colou seus lábios nos meus e suas mãos começaram a percorrer meu corpo lentamente, em uma carícia tão íntima é tão cuidadosa, que eu senti vontade de chorar.

E quando mais tarde, ele me penetrou, e suas mãos se entrelaçaram as minhas, eu senti verdadeiramente que nós estávamos fazendo amor.

Que todo o calor frenético... Era apenas o caminho para um amor tão grande que nem cabia em meu peito.

E quando nós chegamos ao ápice, juntos, eu soube que nada poderia nos separar.

Que mesmo que houvesse brigas e desentendimentos... E mesmo que houvesse dificuldades por toda nossa longa jornada, nós conseguiríamos seguir em frente, sempre juntos.

Porque nós estávamos perdidos. Perdidos em nosso enorme amor.

* * *

_EPOV_

Ah meu Deus. Eu a amava. Isso era a melhor coisa do mundo.

Eu estava completamente desnorteado e perdido. E... Huh. Isso era tão bom!

Bella era tudo ao mesmo tempo. Ela era mais que minha vida.

Ela era simplesmente a coisa mais importante na minha existência.

E esse sentimento meloso e estranho, era maravilhoso!

Uh. Era nosso final feliz!


	23. Epílogo

**Epílogo **

_Bella POV_

**10 anos depois… **

Eu cheguei da farmácia completamente surpresa.

Pra dizer a verdade, eu estava meio que... Incrédula.

Huh. Não que fosse uma coisa ruim... Ter um bebê, digo.

Porque na verdade, era quase como um milagre em minha vida.

Eu suspirei feliz, e tirei minhas botas, enquanto deixava meu casaco sobre o sofá da sala.

Havia uma enorme árvore de natal perto de uma das paredes brancas, e eu soltei uma risada, enquanto pegava um cobertor e ia me sentar em frente à lareira.

Uau. Eu estava completamente relaxada. E louca para contar para Edward, obviamente.

Digo, depois que se completam cinco anos de casados, é difícil não ficar ansiosa quando se tem a notícia de que um bebê está para vir.

Eu me aconcheguei em meu cobertor, pensando na reação que Charlie teria. Ele não ficaria bravo, porque agora, Sue estava com ele.

E os Cullen... Bem, eu sabia que todos ficariam maravilhados.

Eu já podia imaginar Alice comprando cinco mil roupinhas de bebê, e Esme pirando de felicidade.

- Posso saber por que esse sorrisinho no rosto, senhora Cullen? - Eu tomei um susto, quando Edward perguntou atrás de mim. Nossa, eu nem o tinha ouvido chegar.

- Só estou feliz. Não posso? – Perguntei, enquanto ele se sentava ao meu lado, e passava os braços por minha cintura. Eu sorri, e o beijei na boca rapidamente, enquanto encostava minha cabeça em seus ombros.

- Mas aposto como tem um motivo especial. – Ele sussurrou, e suas mãos começaram a traçar uma linha delicada em meu pescoço. – Você não vai me contar?

- Na verdade... – Eu sorri maliciosa. – Nós... Estamos grávidos, amor.

- O que? – Ele perguntou boquiaberto. – Você... Quer dizer de um... Bebê?

- Não, Edward! De um alienígena! – Eu ri, enquanto o abraçava. – É claro que é de um bebê!

Ele começou a gargalhar, e me inclinou no sofá, me fazendo ficar deitada. Depois levantou minha camiseta, e colocou o ouvido em minha barriga.

- Oi neném. – Ele deu um pequeno beijinho na lateral de meu ventre. – Aqui é o papai.

Eu sorri emocionada, e passei as mãos por seu cabelo, até o fazer levantar seu rosto, e me olhar.

- Te amo, querido. – Sussurrei, e ele ficou em cima de mim, enquanto me beijava intensamente.

Eu ofeguei, e Edward sorriu, enquanto sua mão pousava protetora sobre minha barriga.

- Te amo também, linda. Pra sempre.

- Sempre, sempre. – Eu completei, e novamente, o beijei.

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A:** AINDA TEM O BÔNUS! /o/


	24. Bônus

**Bônus **

**Emmett POV **

- Aposto que vai ser uma garotinha! – Eu gritei em quanto Jasper revirava os olhos.

- Vai ser um menino! – Ele disse, e deu um tapinha em minhas costas. – Cinqüenta dólares, que vai ser um bebê com um pedaço a mais de carne balançando entre as pernas.

Eu o olhei, enquanto ria, e confirmava a aposta. Haha. Obviamente eu ia ganhar. Eu era ótimo em apostas.

- Vocês são tão idiotas. – Rose bufou ao meu lado, enquanto dava um tapa em minha bunda. – Pensem de vez em quando, em algo mais produtivo!

Eu ri, e pulei em cima dela, enquanto a pegava no colo.

- Emmett! – Ela soltou um gritinho. – Eu não estava falando de sexo!

Eu ri, e a botei no chão.

Urh. Sexo era vida. E era, por um acaso, a coisa mais produtiva que eu conhecia também.

- Você me confunde ursinha. – Eu disse antes de perceber um movimento suspeito se dirigindo a garagem.

- Nós devíamos nos desculpar! – Ela bufou. – Aposto como Edward e Bella estão putos agora que descobriram que... Bem... Nós fizemos... No... Bem no quarto da nova casa deles.

Eu soltei um sorriso malicioso, mas novamente ouvi risos se dirigindo a garagem. E não eram Jazz nem Ali, porque eles tinham acabado de subir... E nem era meu pais, porque eles haviam ido ao supermercado... Então...

- NÃO! – Eu gritei. – Eles... Eles...

Nossa, que dor no coração.

- O que, Emmett? – Rose me sacudiu. – O que aconteceu!?

- Eles vão se vingar de nós! – eu gritei. – Eles vão dar o troco!

Eu ouvi a porta de meu jeep se fechar com um estrondo, e depois gemidos baixinhos.

- Nããão! – Eu pedi, quase chorando. – Porra! Tinha que ser no me Jeep?

- Eles... Estão... Transando no Jeep? – Rosalie perguntou meio pasma.

E puta que pariu. Ela tinha que ser tão direta!?

- É isso que se tem que aturar... – Eu murmurei. – Quando você gosta de sexo. E quando você tem na família, dois tarados maníacos sexuais.

- Own ursinho... – Rose murmurou, enquanto me abraçava e seus lábios desciam para meu pescoço. – Não fica triste. Nós fizemos no piano, e no volvo. – Ela riu.

Oh Yeah. Eu ainda havia ganhado.

E mesmo que Edward tentasse... Ele nunca ia conseguir me alcançar.

Porque eu era mais que de mais.

- Vamos seguir o exemplo deles então! – Eu gritei, e a peguei no colo novamente.

Huh. Ia ser uma noite produtiva.

Agora sim. **FIM!**


End file.
